Counterpoint
by Winter-Dragon
Summary: This is the story of a girl who gathered the Seven Seishi of Seiryuu, and obtained the power to make every wish come true... YuiNakago [14] Revelation and Betrayal: When the dust clears, who will survive?
1. The Girl of the Legend

TITLE: Counterpoint  
AUTHOR: Winter  
EMAIL ADDRESS: winteryuu@hotmail.com   
DISTRIBUTION: My site (Kindred Spirits), FF.net, anyone who wants it -- just let me know where it's going.  
SPOILERS: The entire series, including a little bit of the OAVs and "Seiran Den", the Nakago novel.  
RATING: PG-13  
SUMMARY: This is the story of a girl who gathered the Seven Seishi of Seiryuu, and obtained the power to make every wish come true... Partly AU (Yui/Nakago).  
DISCLAIMER: "Fushigi Yuugi" is owned by Watase Yuu, etc. I make no claims.  
FEEDBACK: Would be very much appreciated.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES 1: This is my first FY fic, so I'm still getting a feel for how to write the characters and incorporate the FY style. *Constructive* criticism would be appreciated.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES 2: I have never seen either of the FY OAVs, nor have I read any of the FY novels, but I have heard summaries of a few of them, so this fic may include a couple of references to events in those, but I can't guarantee their accuracy. Please accept my apologies in advance, and I hope you'll overlook any inconsistencies.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES 3: For the purposes of this fic, the events in FY never took place, meaning that Yui and Miaka were never pulled into the book before, they've never heard of the "Universe of the Four Gods", etc. Some of the character histories may be altered as well, hence the AU part.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES 4: This fic will most likely include some alternate pairings, foremost of which is Yui/Nakago. Why, you ask? Because I happen to like the pairing, and I don't believe its been done before. I hope this won't turn anyone away from the story, but if anyone is highly anti-alternate pairings, then consider this as your warning (and please do not flame me).  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
PART ONE  
The Girl of the Legend  
  
"Yui-chan, why do you always have to hang out in such strange places?" Miaka asked playfully, turning to her best friend of over ten years. The two were walking into the National Library, Yui carrying a handful of books.  
  
"I'm just here to return these books," Yui replied, "You're the one that decided to come along."  
  
"But you asked me to!" Miaka wailed.  
  
Yui smiled affectionately at her friend, "And you agreed." Yui would be the first to admit that Miaka was practically her polar opposite, and yet she was the closest friend Yui had ever had, and the best friend she could possibly wish for. She wondered briefly what she would ever do without Miaka's constant presence by her side, and hoped she would never have to find out. After all, the two had already made plans to attend the same high school, no matter what.  
  
"Of course," Miaka returned the smile, "but could you hurry it up? The word 'national' just makes me nervous."  
  
Chuckling at her friend's comment, Yui replied, "I promise I won't be long."  
  
"Good," Miaka sighed, her attention beginning to wander. Spotting a vending machine in the opposite hallway, she reflexively headed towards it, mentally berating herself for her lack of control.  
  
"Miaka?" Yui called out, returning a few minutes later to find her friend missing. Sighing in amused exasperation, she realized there was only one possible place Miaka would have gone, and promptly started off in the direction of the closest vending machine.  
  
As she turned into the hallway, Yui was met with a blinding blue light, and she instinctively threw an arm up to shield her eyes. The light died down a few moments later to reveal a stairway directly in front of her. "What was that?" she wondered aloud as she began to walk towards the stairs, her feet seemingly moving of their own accord.  
  
"Yui-chan?" Miaka suddenly appeared, having heard Yui's voice. Seeing Yui entering a restricted room past the stairs, Miaka quickly followed, wondering what had suddenly gotten into her friend. "Yui-chan!" she called out again upon walking into the room.  
  
Yui turned around to face Miaka, "Oh, Miaka, there you are."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I..." Yui trailed off as she turned her head to look back down at an old book lying conspicuously on the floor. "There's just this book here..."  
  
Miaka grinned as she came to stand next to Yui. "Leave it to you to go wandering into strange places chasing after a book."  
  
"I didn't come chasing after the book," Yui grumbled lightly as she crouched down on the floor next to the book. "I saw this really bright blue light, and then I just sort of...ended up here."  
  
The next thing Yui knew, she was sprawled out on the floor, Miaka hovering protectively over her and checking for fever, injuries, and deliria. "I'm not delusional!" Yui chided her friend, pushing herself up into a sitting position.  
  
"Okay, okay," Miaka held up her hands in surrender and took a seat next to Yui. "So what about this blue light?"  
  
"I don't know," Yui shook her head, her hands reaching for the book.  
  
"And what's with the book?"  
  
"Apparently it's an ancient Chinese novel," Yui replied, "'The Universe of the Four Gods.'"  
  
"Chinese novel?"  
  
"M-hm," Yui nodded, opening the book gently and reading the first couple of lines inside. "Thus, the girl of the legend opened the door to another world."  
  
"How odd," Miaka peered over Yui's shoulder to read along with her friend.  
  
Yui continued, "'This is the story of a girl who gathered the Seven Seishi of Seiryuu, and obtained the power to make every wish come true. The story itself is an incantation. Whoever finishes reading it shall receive this power. As soon as the page is turned, the story will become the truth and begin.'"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Miaka asked, perplexed.  
  
"How should I know?" Yui shrugged, beginning to turn the page to see what else was written.  
  
"Yui-chan, look!" Miaka suddenly exclaimed, pointing to the blue light that had suddenly formed around both the book and Yui.  
  
"Miaka!" Yui screamed as she felt herself being pulled by some invisible force, the pressure too great for her to overcome.  
  
"Yui-chan!" Miaka lunged forward and attempted to wrap her arms around the other girl, who was rapidly vanishing into the light right before her eyes. Unfortunately, Miaka lunged right *through* Yui. Quickly scrambling onto her knees, Miaka turned to see Yui mouthing her name one last time as she disappeared into the pages of the book.  
  
***  
  
Yui groaned as she pushed herself to her knees, her body aching from the fall. Fall? The memories of the events in the library suddenly rushed to the surface of her mind, and Yui looked down to see that she was kneeling on a dirt road.  
  
"What in the...?" Getting to her feet, Yui scanned the area around her, panicking slightly as she realized that she definitely was not in the library anymore. As she began to process the scenery around her, a nagging suspicion wove its way into her mind, but Yui forcefully shook it off.  
  
It was impossible to get drawn *into* a book, wasn't it?  
  
Knowing that she at least needed some answers, Yui began to wander down the road, completely at a loss as to where it would lead her. As she walked, she gazed at the structure of the buildings around her and noted that the architectural style was very old. It was almost as though she were wandering the streets of ancient China...  
  
'Thus, the girl of the legend opened the door to another world.'  
  
It couldn't be, could it?  
  
"Hey, check out that girl."  
  
Yui froze as she heard the voice, filled with malicious intent. She turned slightly and caught sight of two men leering at her.  
  
"She's wearing strange clothes, but she's good looking," said one.  
  
"Why don't you play with us?" asked the other, as the two began advancing upon her.  
  
Oh, god.  
  
Horror seized her in its icy grip as Yui turned to flee, her heart hammering away in her chest. This couldn't be happening!   
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Catch her!"  
  
As she heard the mens' heavy footfalls fast approaching, Yui cried out for help and silently prayed for assistance to any gods that would listen. "Help me! Somebody, please, help me!"  
  
"Yui-chan!!!"  
  
"Miaka?" Yui unconsciously slowed her pace as she glanced around her, searching for the source of her best friend's fear-stricken voice. That proved to be her mistake.  
  
"Got her!" one of the men exclaimed as Yui felt them pounce on her from behind.  
  
"No!" she screamed, shaking herself violently in an attempt to break free of their grasp. "Help me! Somebody, help me! Miaka!!!"  
  
"Yui-chan!" Miaka screamed at the book lying open before her. Still in the library, Miaka could only sit by helplessly as she read of her friend being attacked by the two men. "Someone, help her!" she yelled, her fists beating harshly against the floor as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Yui-chan..."  
  
She suddenly felt a sharp pain across the side of her head, and her eyes widened in shock as she read of one of the men striking Yui across the temple. An instant passed before she felt another pain in her stomach, and another across her cheek. Fear threatened to overwhelm her as she noticed scratches appearing along her legs, bruises upon her wrists. And for one heartbreaking moment, she could *feel* Yui's terror...  
  
What in the world was going on?  
  
***  
  
Nakago exhaled as he strolled casually along the streets of inner city Kutou. It wasn't often that he went out for a walk, but he did enjoy the time to himself, away from the palace. It often gave him a chance to think, an excuse to plan.  
  
His musings were cut short by a frightened scream slicing into the stillness of the air. Nakago paused mid-step, glancing in the direction of the sound but seeing nothing. An unknown sensation grabbed at him, but he shrugged it off as he continued on his way.  
  
"Help me! Somebody, help me! Miaka!"  
  
Nakago cursed under his breath as he heard the cry again. This time, he took off towards the voice, not understanding his sudden compulsion to help. He quickly found the source of the distressed call, and as he gazed at the two filthy men holding down a struggling young girl, he felt his attack ki begin to rise with the urge to kill someone. More specifically, *two* someones.  
  
As he unleashed his power upon the unsuspecting men, past and present blended together, as a scene from fourteen years before began to unravel in Nakago's mind. The sound of agonized screams continued to pierce the air, and the stench of blood invaded his nostrils. The voice of a frightened young boy calling desperately to his mother reached his ears, along with the sadistic laughs of grown soldiers. Nakago felt the intense hatred rise in his chest, and in the span of an instant the soldiers became nothing more that dust. Turning his gaze to where his mother should have been lying safe and untouched, Nakago's heart--and perhaps even his mind--shattered as he found nothing but a pile of ash...  
  
Past once more faded into present, and Nakago found himself peering through the settling dust at the outline of a young woman sprawled on the ground.  
  
Dazed, Yui sat up awkwardly and frantically began to straighten her clothing. Dear god, she had almost been... Noticing the outline of a man standing several feet in front of her, Yui scrambled to her feet, her knees wobbling slightly as she tried to support her weight. Yui took several calming breaths, but no matter how hard she tried, her breathing still came in ragged, shallow gasps. She had no idea what exactly happened--one minute the two men were on top of her, and the next, there was nothing but dust sprinkling to the ground--but Yui knew that this man had somehow...killed her attackers. She shuddered involuntarily as her mind dwelled briefly on what might have happened had he not shown up to save her.  
  
As the dust cleared, Nakago was finally able to get a clear look at the girl, and he froze momentarily at what he saw. Blonde hair.  
  
It was odd, but even after all these years, the first thing he ever noticed about a person was his hair color, and he hadn't seen *that* particular hair-color in so very long...  
  
"Thank you," the girl stammered, apparently still shaken from the attack.  
  
"Young girls shouldn't be wandering around alone in this part of the city," he responded nonchalantly, though wondering to himself why he was even bothering to speak to the girl at all. Allowing his gaze to wander past her hair and take in the rest of her person, Nakago once again found himself mildly startled, this time by her odd clothing. Could it be...?  
  
"Obviously," Yui smiled tightly, finding herself simultaneously drawn to and intimidated by this handsome man with his intense blue gaze. Finally managing to recompose herself somewhat, she continued, "It's just...I'm not from around here, and I seem to be a bit lost."  
  
"Obviously," Nakago replied in turn.  
  
"Could you tell me where we are?" Yui finally asked, her curiosity getting the better of her as she once again glanced nervously at the buildings around her.  
  
"You must be from a very faraway place if you don't even know that much," Nakago answered her smoothly.  
  
Yui flushed in embarrassment at his comment. Ignoring the fact that he apparently thought she was a fool, Yui pressed on, "Yes, I am, but I'd really like to know wha--er, where this place is."  
  
Nakago gazed at the girl for a moment, intent on catching her reactions, before replying, "We are in"--her face brightened--"Kutou Country."--then promptly fell again.  
  
'Kutou Country?' Yui wondered to herself in disappointment, as that answer succeeded in telling her absolutely nothing. "Oh."  
  
"Apparently this does not help your dilemma," Nakago stated, an amused smirk on his face.  
  
"Not really," Yui shook her head, forcing a light laugh. She was standing in places unknown, most likely inside a book, with a man who had just saved her from two would-be-rapists, apparently through the use of some type of special power, and here she was acting like a lost, frightened little schoolgirl.  
  
Well, technically she *was* a lost, frightened little schoolgirl, and Yui didn't like it one bit. Quite frankly the entire experience was almost surreal, and having her emotions cascade from one end of the spectrum to the next in a span of minutes was not very pleasing. Yui sighed as she once again fought to regain control of herself, deciding that for the time being, she would get the answers she needed. Emotions would come later. Much later.  
  
"Perhaps you could tell me where you are from," the blond man asked her.  
  
Yui's eyes widened in surprise at his words. Where *she* was from? She snorted slightly as she pondered how to answer that question; it was hardly as if she could come right out and tell this man that she believed she was from another world, and that she had apparently been transported to this--Kutou Country--through a book. A mental picture of Miaka cheerfully slapping this man across the back and telling him just that flashed suddenly into Yui's mind, bringing a small smile to her face. Miaka...how had she heard her voice earlier?  
  
"Something I've said has amused you?" Nakago asked, perplexed by the girl's strange reaction.  
  
Forcing herself to repress the smile, Yui cleared her throat as she answered, "No, I'm sorry. I was just...thinking of a friend."  
  
"I see," Nakago nodded slightly, feeling a slight twinge in his chest. He, too, had had friends once upon a time, friends that could cause him to smile at the mere thought of them. That was no longer the case. Scowling, Nakago once again buried the long repressed memories. Deciding that the girl was not yet ready to reveal to him where she was from, which only served to confirm his suspicions, he instead inquired, "Would you at least honor me with your name?"  
  
Yui couldn't help but blush at the way he phrased the question. Men certainly didn't talk like *that* anymore. "Hongou Yui," she finally replied.  
  
Nakago bowed in greeting, "A pleasure, Yui-sama. I am Nakago."  
  
Yui raised an eyebrow at his introduction. Deciding that perhaps that was simply the custom, she shrugged it off and replied, "It's very nice to finally learn the name of the man that saved me. Thank you again, Nakago-sama."  
  
Nakago merely shook his head, "Please, just Nakago. And it was my duty to come to your aid, so do not dwell on it."  
  
"Duty?" Yui wondered out-loud.  
  
'In more ways that one, it would seem,' Nakago thought to himself, but simply answered, "As the General of Kutou, it is my duty to keep the peace."  
  
Yui's eyes widened upon learning of his position. "General?"  
  
Nakago nodded, then suggested, "Perhaps it would be best if you returned with me to the palace."  
  
"Palace?"  
  
"Unless you have made arrangements to stay elsewhere?"  
  
"Well, no, I haven't, but..."  
  
"Then you plan on returning to your home?"  
  
"Yes!" Yui exclaimed. After realizing that she had no idea how to return home, she sheepishly amended, "Well, not yet."  
  
"Then for the time being, you shall remain at the palace. I am sure the Emperor will welcome you."  
  
"Emperor?" Yui echoed again, mentally kicking herself. Should she really accept Nakago's offer to go the palace? And even if she didn't, where else would she go? The thought of running into another attacker frightened her senseless, but she *did* still need answers as to where she was...  
  
Seeing the girl's internal debate reflected in her eyes, Nakago merely smiled and extended his hand to her. "Come." If this girl was indeed his Miko, she could not have come at a more opportune time, and he would have to make sure that she not only stayed out of harm's way, but also remained within his reach. All of his plans depended on it.  
  
Gazing at Nakago's outstretched arm, Yui's fate was sealed. She returned his smile before placing her hand in his own and allowing him to lead her away.  
  
***  
  
Yui's walk to and arrival at the palace was fairly uneventful. She and Nakago had not talked much along the way, except for when she would ask him about various peculiarities she observed, as he seemed entirely wrapped up in his own thoughts. Though it wasn't as if the silence was an uncomfortable one, either. Yui couldn't explain it, perhaps it was because he had protected her once already, but despite her all too recent ordeal, she felt safe as she stood there with Nakago at her side.  
  
"What is this?" Yui asked as she stared at the two large double doors in front of her. After entering the palace, Nakago had ordered some servants to prepare a room for her, then immediately led her here.  
  
"This is the temple of Seiryuu," he told her almost solemnly. Moving forward, he opened the doors and stepped inside, then turned and motioned for Yui to join him. Locking her unsure gaze onto Nakago's expectant one, Yui followed his lead. As she stepped over the threshold to the temple, she watched as a slow smile crept onto Nakago's face.  
  
"Nakago?" she questioned once she was fully inside the room. Yui's breath caught as she heard his response.  
  
"It seems the temple has accepted you...Seiryuu no Miko."  
  
END PART ONE  
  
Final comments: I realize that not much really happened in this part, but I just wanted to get things set up for the rest of the fic, sort of test the waters to see if anyone's even interested in reading this, and appease my muse, who has been nagging me with ideas for this fic for the last several weeks. =)  
  
Also, does anyone happen to have any information on Miboshi, or know of a good place to find some? Thanks. 


	2. Seiryuu no Miko

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Just a quick reminder that some of the character histories will be altered slightly, hence the AU warning (though there's only a vague reference to that in this part).  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
PART TWO  
Seiryuu no Miko  
  
"Nakago, what are you talking about?" Yui questioned, staring in confusion at the man standing so calmly before her. Seiryuu no Miko? Why did that sound so familiar?  
  
'This is the story of a girl who gathered the Seven Seishi of Seiryuu.'  
  
Yui's eyes widened as she made the connection. Could it be that she really had been drawn into the book somehow?  
  
Nakago noted the expression on Yui's face and asked, "Tell me, Yui-sama, when I asked you where you were from, did you not respond because you are from another world?"  
  
Shocked, Yui stammered, "I...how did you know?"  
  
"Because it is all a part of the legend."  
  
"What sort of legend?" Yui wondered, suddenly curious.  
  
Nakago moved to stand next to Yui and turned her to face a ferocious yet graceful golden statue of a dragon. "This is Seiryuu," he explained, "Kutou's Protector, and one of this world's Four Gods: Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu, and Byakko."  
  
"The Universe of the Four Gods," Yui recalled the title of the book she had found in the library.  
  
"According to the ancient legends, when the country is in danger of destruction, a girl will appear from another world. This girl, the Seiryuu no Miko, will possess the power of Seiryuu and save the country. You are the miko."  
  
"Me?" Yui almost squeaked in surprise. "No, you're mistaken," she continued, shaking her head emphatically. "I'm not the miko. I can't be!"  
  
"Seiryuu has already accepted you," Nakago countered. "Only the Seiryuu no Miko and her seishi are permitted to enter this temple. Everyone else is prevented by Seiryuu's barrier."  
  
"But this is impossible," Yui argued more to herself than to Nakago. "I'm just a Junior High student, studying for the High School entrance exams. I came here by accident, through a--" Yui caught herself before she could say 'book.' How could she explain to this man, this flesh-and-blood man who seemed just as alive as she was, that she believed he was just a character in a book? That none of this was real?  
  
Yui's gaze lowered to the bruises on her arms, and she flinched inwardly as she recalled the attack. *That* had certainly felt real enough. Not even knowing what to think, Yui merely sighed as she looked back up at Nakago, who was watching her intently. "I'd just like to find a way to get back home."  
  
Nakago studied the girl for a moment before responding. He could vaguely remember his own torturous emotions when he had first been brought to Kutou, alone, terrified, saved solely because he had been claimed by Seiryuu, kept for a future he did not desire, and wishing for nothing more than an escape. Perhaps the miko, in the short time she had been here, had also realized the true, hellish nature of this world.  
  
"I am sorry, Yui-sama, but now that you have arrived here, it is impossible for you to return to your own world until you have completed the task of summoning Seiryuu."  
  
Yui looked crestfallen. "Are you sure?"  
  
Nakago nodded, "Genbu no Miko and Byakko no Miko came to this world many years ago, and they were returned to their homes only after their gods had been summoned."  
  
"Oh," Yui whispered, processing this information. If what Nakago was saying was true, that meant two other girls had been drawn into this book before her. What had become of them after returning home? How long had it been since they were in this world? Were they even still alive?  
  
Watching the emotions play out on Yui's face, Nakago decided to try a different tactic. "Are you that eager to return to your world, that you do not find the prospect of wielding the power of Seiryuu at all enticing?" Encouraged by Yui's questioning look, Nakago continued, "When the miko summons her god, she is given the power to request and have granted three wishes."  
  
"Three wishes?" Yui exclaimed, unexpectedly finding this new information almost comical. "But, that's just so..."  
  
Nakago raised an eyebrow, interested in hearing what she would say.  
  
"...clichéd!"  
  
Now *that* was an odd response. "Clichéd?"  
  
Yui mentally kicked herself for the outburst. What was she thinking? What if she had offended him? This was his god they were talking about, not some fairy tale magical genie. "I'm sorry," she quickly apologized, "It's just, well, in my world, the concept of being given three wishes is used a lot."  
  
"Gods often grant wishes in your world?" Nakago asked, confused by her statement.  
  
"No," Yui shook her head, trying to explain, "no one really grants any wishes. It's just an idea that people like to use, and it's become very common."  
  
"I see. But here, your wishes would be granted. It is a very powerful ability, Yui-sama. If you wished it, the world itself could be yours."  
  
Yui silently considered Nakago's words. The world itself... She couldn't help but smile as she reflected on the many stories she had read as a child in which a character's wish had come true, and how the 'moral' of every one of those stories had always been the same. "Be careful what you wish for," she murmured under her breath.  
  
"Is that another common idea from your world?" Nakago sounded amused.  
  
"Yeah," Yui laughed lightly, embarrassed that he had heard her.  
  
"Your world seems interesting."  
  
The two lapsed into silence as they simply stood there, gazing at each other in the dim lighting offered by the torches mounted on the walls of the temple. Nakago couldn't help but wonder at his miko's strange mentality. He had assumed she would jump at the chance to acquire the power to have her wishes granted. After all, hadn't he?   
  
Growing slightly uncomfortable with the silence, Yui finally asked, "Nakago? You mentioned the other two priestesses. What did they wish for?"  
  
"That I do not know," Nakago shook his head, "but whatever their wishes were, it was enough to restore peace to the lands of Hokkan and Sailo."  
  
"They came because the countries were in danger." It was more of a statement than a question, as Nakago's words about the legend of the miko came back to Yui.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then, if I'm here, that means Kutou is in danger?"  
  
"I am afraid so," Nakago replied sadly.  
  
"From what?" Yui asked, worried what kind of threat these people had been facing.  
  
"It is getting late," Nakago stated after a slight pause, "perhaps we should discuss this in the morning." As he turned to leave, Yui grabbed hold of his arm, forcing him to face her once again.  
  
"You said that the miko comes to help save the country. I'd like to know what I'd be helping to save it from."  
  
Nakago's eyes widened slightly, "Does this mean you will accept your role as Seiryuu no Miko?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Yui told him honestly, "but that doesn't mean I don't want to know what's happening here."  
  
"Very well," Nakago relented. "I do not have much information, but I will tell you what I know. Several weeks ago, some of the villages near Kutou began to be besieged by various monsters."  
  
"Monsters? As in creatures? Demons?"  
  
"That is what our scouts have reported, yes. Many villagers have died, others have fled. We dispatched several troops to the areas, most of whom were slaughtered within hours."  
  
Yui paled as she heard his words. This was something she hadn't expected, but considering everything else that had happened already, she didn't know why the idea of something this fantastical seemed any more implausible. It could have just been that monsters did not exist in her world, but then again, neither did priestesses who called gods, or books that drew people into them. At least, those things weren't supposed to exist. "I don't know what to say."  
  
"Say that you will help us to call on Seiryuu and defeat this evil, Yui-sama," Nakago said gravely.  
  
As Yui's eyes locked onto Nakago's, she found herself marveling briefly at the brilliant blue shade of his eyes. Catching the slightest hint of anguish hidden in the depths of those beautiful orbs, Yui quickly looked away, suddenly feeling uncomfortable at the intensity of his gaze.  
  
"I... could I just have some time to think over all of this? It really is a lot of information to process at once."  
  
"Of course," Nakago nodded, still watching the girl closely. "Allow me to escort you to your room. We can continue this in the morning."  
  
"Thank you," Yui smiled grimly as the two left the temple.  
  
***  
  
Yui exhaled as she indulged in the soft comfort of the bed she was resting on, her mind replaying the events of the day. Even though she willed her body to relax, Yui could not ease the tension from her muscles. Sitting up, she began to examine the dark bruises marring her limbs, the memory of those terrifying moments surfacing in her thoughts.  
  
Yui shook her head as if to clear it of those memories, instead trying to focus on something--anything--else.  
  
Nakago.  
  
Yui wasn't quire sure what to make of him. Of course she was extremely grateful to him for everything he had done for her, but Yui couldn't help but wonder whether he had done those things out of genuine kindness, or because he believed she was the Seiryuu no Miko. And more so, why did it seem to matter so much? After all, she had only known the man for less than a day.  
  
It was all so very confusing, and at that moment Yui wanted nothing more than to be home again, sitting in her own room and partaking in her nightly ritual of chatting with Miaka over the phone.  
  
"I miss you already, Miaka," Yui murmured softly as she wondered what her friend was doing.  
  
"Yui-chan," came a soft, unmistakable voice.  
  
"Miaka?" Yui's head suddenly snapped up as she looked around the room. Was she hallucinating, or had she really heard Miaka's voice, like before?  
  
"Yui-chan, can you hear me?" Miaka asked.  
  
"Yes!" Yui's face lit up as she realized that she was able to talk with Miaka. "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm still in the library."  
  
"Still? You've been there all this time?"  
  
"It's only been half-an-hour here," Miaka tried to explain.  
  
"Half-an-hour!" Yui exclaimed, "but, I've been here almost an entire day!"  
  
"I know," Miaka's voice was suddenly very worried, "I read everything that happened to you."  
  
"In the book? The Universe of the Four Gods?"  
  
Miaka nodded her head, then realized that Yui couldn't see her. "Yes. After you disappeared, I noticed that new words were appearing in the book, so I began to read, and it was all about what was happening to you."  
  
"This is all very strange," Yui mused.  
  
"You're telling me! How do you think it feels to be sitting here reading about your best friend being--" Miaka stopped suddenly before saying the words. A part of her *couldn't* say the words.  
  
Sensing Miaka's sudden discomfort, Yui tried to reassure her, "It's alright, Miaka."  
  
"No, Yui-chan, you don't understand. It wasn't that I was just reading about you, but I could feel what was happening, too."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, for one, I have the same injuries you do--"  
  
"You what?" Yui's tone rose a pitch, "Miaka, are you--"  
  
"I'm fine, Yui-chan," Miaka smiled at her friend's concern. "But I don't know how it happened."  
  
"I don't understand how *any* of this is happening," Yui sighed. "All I know is that I have to do whatever I can to try and come home."  
  
"Then...are you going to become the Seiryuu no Miko?"  
  
"I don't know. A part of me feels like I should...but the other part is almost afraid to. But I'm glad that I'm at least still able to talk with you somehow."  
  
"Me, too."  
  
After a few minutes had passed in silence, Yui asked, "Miaka, could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Of course," Miaka's tone brightened slightly. "What is it?"  
  
"Could you try and find out more about this book? Nakago said that two other girls came here before...maybe you could try and find out more about them? See if there's anything that'll give us more information on what's going on here."  
  
"I'll try," Miaka agreed, not quite sure how she was going to go about getting this information. Yui had always been the one that was good at that sort of thing, and she would definitely need help with this.  
  
Oniichan!  
  
Thinking that her older brother would know just what to do, Miaka hastily got to her feet. "Yui-chan, I'm going to take this book home and get some help from Keisuke. We'll figure this out in no time!"  
  
"That sounds good," Yui smiled as she heard Miaka's words. "Thank you."  
  
"You don't have to thank me, you idiot," Miaka lightly scolded her friend. "You're my best friend, and I want you back home with me, remember that okay? Besides, didn't we promise that we'd go to high school together?"  
  
Yui reflected fondly on the memory, "Yeah, we did."  
  
"And we've never broken a promise to each other, right?"  
  
"Not a single one."  
  
"That's right, and we're never going to. Now I better be quiet if I'm going to be able to get this book out of here without anyone catching me," Miaka stated as she peeked out of the room, making sure no one was in the hallway.  
  
"Take care, Miaka," Yui warned her friend. Not hearing a response, she figured Miaka must have been on her way out of the library. Collapsing back onto the bed, Yui stared up at the ceiling for a while, allowing her thoughts to drift.  
  
Finally closing her eyes, she once again willed her mind and body to rest, but sleep did not come easily that night.  
  
***  
  
"Good morning, Yui-sama," Nakago greeted as he entered her room to find her staring out of the window. "Yui-sama?" he called to her again, attempting to rouse her from her thoughts.  
  
"Hmm?" Yui turned her head to see Nakago standing a few feet away, watching her expectantly. "I'm sorry," she smiled apologetically, facing him completely. "I was just thinking."  
  
Yui had awoken a while ago to find that her breakfast had already been laid out for her, as well as the school uniform she had changed out of the previous night. It felt odd having servants coming in and out of her room, making all sorts of preparations that she herself was used to making, but Yui had to admit that she had certainly enjoyed the breakfast. Maybe it was Miaka's influence rubbing off on her, but the smell of food in the morning was a welcome distraction from the million thoughts running through her mind.  
  
Yui had barely finished eating before there had been another knock at the door, this time one of the servants letting her know that Nakago had requested to speak with her whenever she was ready. As she waited for his arrival, Yui had decided to take a look at the city below, but had quickly become wrapped up in her thoughts once more.  
  
"If you would rather that I come back later..." Nakago turned slightly as if to leave, but was stopped when Yui firmly shook her head.  
  
"It's alright. You wanted to speak with me?"  
  
"Yes," Nakago nodded, making his way towards her once more. Noticing the redness in her eyes, he asked, "Did you not sleep well?"  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Yui groaned as she rubbed at her eyes.  
  
"I was worried that you would have a difficult night. Yesterday was certainly quite eventful for you."  
  
"You can say that again. I just couldn't stop thinking about everything that's happened long enough to get any real sleep."  
  
"I am sorry to hear that you have been so distressed, Yui-sama," Nakago frowned. His own sleep had been disturbed as well, as the many implications of the miko's arrival kept his thoughts occupied well into the night.  
  
"I guess I just still have a lot of questions," Yui explained. "Would you mind if we talked some more...about all of this?"  
  
"Not at all," Nakago smiled at the girl, glad that she was ready to continue their discussion. "What would you like to know?"  
  
"Well, for starters, could you tell me more about how to summon Seiryuu?"  
  
"Ah, yes. That is written in 'The Universe of the Four Gods', a set of four scrolls, each with instructions on how to summon one of the gods. Seiryuu's scroll is in my possession. It requires that the miko gather the Seven Seishi of Seiryuu. Without all seven together, Seiryuu's power will not appear."  
  
"Seven seishi...what exactly do they do?"  
  
"That is a complicated question, Yui-sama. The seishi are required to participate in the ceremony to summon their god, but perhaps their most important duty is to protect the miko. It is said that a strong bond exists between them, and wherever the miko appears, her seishi will gather."  
  
"Really?" Yui suddenly found herself wondering what the Seiryuu seishi were like. "Does each miko have seven seishi?"  
  
"Yes. The four gods are actually twenty-eight constellations, divided by North, South, East, and West, each having seven constellations. Ours, Seiryuu, is the Eastern Sky, with the constellations Amiboshi, Suboshi, Soi, Tomo, Miboshi, Ashitare, and Nakago."  
  
"Nakago? That means that you're..."  
  
"Yes, I am one of Seven Seishi of Seiryuu."  
  
"I see," Yui whispered, beginning to realize why she had felt such a sudden connection with the man. "So, in order to summon Seiryuu, the first thing I would need to do is gather the other six seishi?"  
  
"Only five," Nakago corrected. "One of the seishi is an actor who came with his troupe to give a performance at the palace several months ago. He has since departed, but I requested his return last night."  
  
"Oh. But, how were you able to tell that he was one of the Seiryuu seishi?" Yui asked, intrigued by this new information.  
  
"Each of the seishi has a character located somewhere on his body that distinguishes him as such," Nakago explained.  
  
"What type of character?"  
  
"It varies, but Seiryuu's mark will always glow a bright blue."  
  
"Really?" Yui wondered, slightly amazed. "What's your symbol?"  
  
Nakago remained silent for a moment, then bowed his head in response and allowed his ki to rise, bringing forth the character on his forehead.  
  
Yui's expression lit up as she gazed at the radiance of the mark. "Could I...?" she trailed off as she extended her hand towards his face, allowing her motions to voice the rest of the question.  
  
Understanding her intent, Nakago merely stood there, allowing his symbol to remain glowing brightly on his forehead. He did not encourage her actions, nor did he dissuade them, but rather watched as she lifted her delicate hand and gently brushed back his bangs. Nakago stiffened slightly at the contact as her fingers glided smoothly over the symbol, tracing the curves of the character. Never before had he permitted anyone to touch the mark that so definitively laid out his destiny, and Nakago could not understand why he was allowing this girl to do so. Telling himself that she was his miko, and that it was his duty to grant her desires, Nakago allowed himself to relax under her touch.  
  
"Heart's lodging," Yui whispered as she withdrew her hand. "It's beautiful."  
  
Nakago eyed the girl as he wondered at her naiveté. Beautiful? This symbol had brought him nothing but the torture of hell, and as he stood gazing into Yui's wide, innocent blue eyes, he could not help but remember all the nights he would lie awake in the Emperor's chamber, forcing his mind to disconnect from the rest of the world as he dreamt of the day his miko would arrive to release him from his torment. She had been his sole hope for salvation in those endless nights...  
  
"It is merely a mark," he responded gruffly, quickly turning away from the girl with the blonde hair and blue eyes so like his own, and completely missing the look of hurt that flashed briefly in her eyes.  
  
However, Yui did not miss the look of sadness that had settled momentarily over Nakago's handsome features, and for the first time she began to wonder about his past. What had it been like for him, growing up as a Seiryuu seishi? Had he had this knowledge his entire life, or did he just recently discover it, as she had? Unfortunately, it didn't seem like Nakago was the type of person that found it easy to talk about himself.  
  
"I didn't mean to upset you," Yui automatically found herself apologizing.  
  
"It is alright," Nakago kept his back to the girl as he spoke, not quite knowing why he had suddenly found himself harboring so many unwanted memories. "I am not upset."  
  
Yui stepped towards him and placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Then why won't you look at me?"  
  
Nakago tensed as he gazed down at her hand resting lightly against his own. He did not understand this girl, he decided, this young, innocent, beautiful girl who had already managed to intrigue him with her moments of seemingly simultaneous naiveté and maturity.  
  
Finally forcing himself to meet her eyes, he spoke quietly, "I have spent many years waiting for you, Yui-sama. It is difficult at times to believe that you are truly here."  
  
Yui, taken aback by his words, was rendered speechless.  
  
Turning to face her once again, Nakago placed both hands on her shoulders and kept his gaze locked with hers. He had waited so long for her, for this opportunity, and now that everything he had ever dreamed of was finally within his reach, he would not let it slip through his fingers. "Please tell me that you will help us save Kutou. Please tell me that you will agree to become the Seiryuu no Miko."  
  
Once again finding herself lost in the luminous blue hue of his eyes, Yui got the sinking feeling that she would never be able to deny this man anything. Nakago, her savior, her seishi, her own personal mystery to solve...  
  
Yui was not aware she had been speaking until the words were past her lips, "I will become the Seiryuu no Miko."  
  
Nakago released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, and smiled as he impulsively wrapped his arms around the young woman. Perhaps, for the first time in fourteen years, he could finally allow himself to hope.  
  
END PART TWO  
  
Final Comments: At this point, some of you may be thinking, 'Kutou is in danger from a bunch of lousy *demons*? How lame! The Seiryuu seishi could so kick their ass!' And yes, this is true, but I promise you there is more to the story - it'll just be revealed later.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Irony-chan: My first review! Thank you so much! I'm so glad you're enjoying the fic so far; I hope the rest won't disappoint!  
  
Chibigreenwizardmon: Yeah, I decided to keep Nakago as his emotionally twisted self (it just wouldn't be the same if he wasn't! *g*), but there will be some deviances in his character later on. And Yui actually happens to be my favorite character, but I know a lot of people don't really like her, so it's good to know that the fic is still appealing. Thanks for the comments!  
  
Athena: Your first FY review? I'm so honored! Though I should warn you that even though I'm aiming for this fic to be a Yui/Nakago one, it most likely won't be your conventional romance - that just doesn't strike me as Nakago. But I'm glad you're liking the fic, and thanks so much for your contributions to my site!  
  
Arcanine: Thanks for the review! Seeing as how it's coming from one of my favorite FY authors, it really means a lot. And you're more than welcome to do your infamous akugis for this fic - I'm so happy you even asked! =D 


	3. Seiryuu Seishi Tomo

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm back! That's right, after a three-and-a-half month hiatus, I'm back with more of the fic. My apologies for the long wait, though. The summer was extremely busy for me, then I was out of town for a while, and what free time I did have was spent keeping my sites updated.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
PART THREE  
Seiryuu Seishi Tomo  
  
Yui gasped in delight as her eyes feasted on the beautiful sight before her. "Nakago, this is breathtaking!"  
  
Nakago smiled, obviously pleased with her reaction. "I was sure you would enjoy the gardens. That is why I brought you here last."  
  
For the past few hours, Nakago had been leading Yui on a slow tour of several areas of the palace. Her decision to become the Seiryuu no Miko would ensure that she remained in Kutou for a while longer, and so Yui had insisted that she learn her way around.  
  
As she strolled through the picturesque landscape, Yui found her attention divided between her external surroundings and internal musings. Despite having been given a tour of the palace, she wondered if she would even be able to find her way around, considering that she had spent most of the time reflecting on her decision to become the Seiryuu no Miko.  
  
She couldn't quite explain it, but a part of her felt relieved at the decision.  
  
Although Yui knew that taking on this responsibility would inevitably mean an entirely new set of troubles--one she wasn't even sure she could handle--there was still that part of her that insisted this was all meant to be.  
  
Unfortunately, Yui didn't believe in destiny.  
  
On the other hand, there were so many things she hadn't thought possible until being inadvertently drawn into this world. Even at this very moment, she was unsure whether the entire thing was an impossible reality, a fantastical dream, a twisted nightmare, or all of the above.  
  
The seemingly endless stream of conflicting thoughts and emotions was beginning to give her a headache, and so Yui slammed down on all mental functions, instead deciding to clear her mind and simply gaze at the scenery around her.  
  
There would be time enough to analyze later, she decided. Perhaps for now, she should simply live out these events, dealing with them as they played out.  
  
She turned her head to look at Nakago, who had been walking alongside her the entire time, only to discover that he, too, seemed to be lost in his own musings.  
  
Once again, Yui's thoughts flared to life, this time as she considered the man next to her.  
  
'I have spent many years waiting for you, Yui-sama. It is difficult at times to believe that you are truly here.'  
  
His words had startled her, more than she was able to admit. While his vocal inflection hadn't changed much when he spoke, it was almost as if she could *feel* an underlying current of anguish.  
  
Had his life been so horrible? Or was it simply his destiny as a Seiryuu Seishi to wait for her? If it was his destiny, did he resent her for it? Or was he just always aloof? Did he even believe in destiny?  
  
And, dammit, *what was he always thinking about*?  
  
Yui had always been a curious person, and that particular trait did not serve her well in this instance. The more she wondered about Nakago, the more she wanted to know about him, but she felt as though he wouldn't appreciate her asking so many personal questions.  
  
Or maybe, he was waiting for someone to ask those questions? And yet, he seemed so hesitant to engage in any meaningful conversation...  
  
Feeling her headache begin to return, Yui groaned audibly. She really had to learn to put a muzzle over her mind.  
  
"Is something the matter?" Nakago asked, his attention returning.  
  
"No, nothing," Yui shook her head, a bit embarrassed that he had heard her. "These gardens are beautiful," she continued quickly. "They must have been planted a long time ago."  
  
"At least fourteen years," Nakago spoke a bit more quietly.  
  
Had it only been fourteen years since he was first brought here? Granted, fourteen years was a long time, by any standard, and yet he felt as if it had been so much longer.  
  
Nearly an eternity.  
  
Although he could barely remember his first few days at the palace, it seemed that every subsequent moment had been branded into his memory, carving a permanent piece from his heart, staining his soul.  
  
And then he heard about Seiryuu, about his 'gift', about his purpose. And he had cursed it. Had it not been for the wretched mark that had been imprinted upon his brow, he would have long since joined his mother, leaving behind this dark world where he would forever be reminded of his pain, of his sin.  
  
But he had learned long ago that fantasies of the impossible were for the weak, and he had resolved to become strong. He had merely existed these past fourteen years, discontent and hatred fueling him as he trained, plotted, maneuvered, outwitted, and strong-armed his way to the top.  
  
All for this moment.  
  
The Seiryuu no Miko had arrived, she had sworn herself to the cause of summoning the dragon god, and now he would collect on all that this cursed world owed him. Her wishes, unlike his own, had the power to change reality, to shape the future, perhaps even to erase the past.  
  
And yet, looking at the young miko, it did not seem so. She did not even comprehend the magnitude of her power... but perhaps it was best that way. The less she knew about the true nature of things, the better.  
  
A part of him envied her, the girl from another world, bestowed with the power of the wish. Another part mourned for her, drawn into this world of suffering, led by destiny down a path he knew all too well.  
  
A path they would walk together.  
  
But it was no longer his place to envy, or mourn, or pity...or care. He would follow his own destiny, not that of some heartless god, or even a miko he was bound by duty to protect.  
  
"Have you been here that long?" Yui inquired, her soft voice penetrating the haze of his thoughts.  
  
Before he could answer, a new voice interrupted them from behind. "Excuse me, Nakago-sama, Miko-sama."  
  
Both Nakago and Yui turned to see one of the guards bowing in greeting. "Yes?" Nakago questioned.  
  
"I was instructed to notify you that Tomo-sama has just arrived at the palace."  
  
"I see," Nakago nodded at the man. "Have him brought here immediately."  
  
"As you wish," the guard bowed once more and quickly left to complete his task.  
  
A bit disappointed at her lost opportunity to delve into Nakago's past, Yui instead asked, "Tomo is the seishi you referred to earlier?"  
  
"Yes. He will join us on our search for the remaining seishi." Nakago began walking again, but Yui, who was already wondering what Tomo would be like, remained still.   
  
Quickly noticing that Yui was not with him, Nakago turned to look back at his miko. "Yui-sama?"  
  
"Hmm?" Yui looked up at him.  
  
"You do this quite frequently, it seems," he gave her a small smirk.  
  
Confused, she asked, "Do what?"  
  
"Become lost in thought," Nakago stated simply.  
  
Despite being entirely true, Yui found herself mildly embarrassed at the pointed comment. Of course...  
  
"So do you," she shot back at him.  
  
After a brief pause, Nakago's expression softened slightly, "Yes, I suppose I do." He was a bit surprised that she had noticed.  
  
Yui smiled slightly as she moved to join Nakago. "I was just wondering what Tomo would be like," she shrugged casually.  
  
"See for yourself," Nakago's smirk was back as he gazed at a point behind her.  
  
Yui turned to see the figure of a man approaching them, watching intently as his form came into focus. Seiryuu Seishi Tomo...  
  
...was unlike *anything* she could ever expect.  
  
His brilliant red overcoat, though striking in appearance, was hardly what captivated her attention.  
  
It was the face-paint.  
  
His entire face was covered in a white layer, with black and blue stripes across his cheeks, chin, and forehead. As her gaze traveled upward, she spotted the crown that adorned the top of his head. And then there were the feathers.  
  
That did it.  
  
Yui, who had been forcefully keeping herself from laughing, failed miserably.  
  
"It is a pleasure to return to your service, Nakago-sama," Tomo bowed to the general as he approached the two. "I assume this is the miko."  
  
Biting her lip to stifle the laughter, Yui merely nodded.  
  
"Then I am glad to have pleased you," Tomo gave her a grin, this time bowing—quite elaborately--in her direction.  
  
As he did so, Yui noticed his long purple locks, tied up in a tight pony-tail, and marveled at the length and sheen. Deciding to focus on that, she finally managed to put herself in check and seriously examine the man before her. If one got past the initial ridiculousness of it, his costume was actually quite fascinating.  
  
"Hello, Tomo," Nakago greeted the man with a slight nod of the head. "Allow me to introduce you properly. This is Yui-sama, Seiryuu no Miko."  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Yui extended her hand and gave him a warm smile, as if apologizing for her earlier reaction.  
  
Although, it didn't seem that he particularly minded, as his grin was still plastered across his face, his eyes shimmering, as if he had been pleased with her reaction. Taking her hand in his own, he placed a quick, gallant kiss on the back. "And you. I look forward to serving you, Yui-sama."  
  
Turning back to Nakago, Tomo spoke, "I came as quickly as I could, once I received news of your summons."  
  
"Good," Nakago replied flatly. "We will be leaving Kutou in the morning."  
  
As the two conversed, Yui's gaze shifted back and forth between them. She couldn't help but note the striking differences between her two seishi. Nakago radiated a sense of powerful calm, purposeful control. Tomo, for some reason Yui didn't yet grasp, seemed... eager? Excited? It was obvious he was a very eccentric person.  
  
"I have prepared for us to dine outdoors tonight," Nakago continued, "as Yui-sama enjoys the gardens. Afterwards, we will have a brief audience with the Emperor."  
  
"We'll be meeting the Emperor of Kutou?" Yui asked, wondering why Nakago hadn't mentioned it earlier. She hadn't heard anything about the man, and she had no idea what an ancient emperor would be like.  
  
"It is nothing to be concerned about. It is simply a formality: to introduce the Seiryuu no Miko before the Court, and to announce our departure to search for the remaining Seiryuu seishi."  
  
"Oh," Yui couldn't tell if she was disappointed or relieved. Was it just her imagination, or did Nakago's eyes harden for a fleeting instant?  
  
"Well, no matter how small the part, one should always strive to delight the audience," Tomo announced, quite flamboyantly.  
  
Suddenly making the connection between his decorative costume and elaborate mannerisms, Yui asked, "Are you an actor?"  
  
"Actor?" Tomo scoffed, sounding almost offended. "Such a coarse word! I prefer 'performer of the arts.' It's so much more eloquent."  
  
"I guess it is," Yui found herself smiling at his expressions. "In my world, I used to love going to watch all sorts of plays."  
  
If it was possible, Tomo seemed to brighten even more. "Perhaps, then, you will have the opportunity to view one of my performances. I am quite skilled in many arts."  
  
As the three sat down at a small stone table set in a secluded area of the gardens, Nakago gruffly interrupted the conversation. "The only art you should be concentrating on at the moment, Tomo, is your seishi ability."  
  
"Seishi ability?" Yui asked, perplexed. This was the first time she had heard anything about this.  
  
"Each seishi has a particular skill in his employ," Nakago explained. "Mine is telekinetic, Tomo's is creating illusions."  
  
"I can sustain even the most complex illusion," Tomo elaborated on his own behalf, though gazing at Nakago, "anything your heart desires, I can grant for you." His voice lulled into a sultry rhythm, and Yui found herself wondering at his almost flirtatious behavior. If she didn't know any better, she'd almost think that Tomo was hitting on Nakago.  
  
Wait a minute, she *didn't* know any better!  
  
The sudden realization, the unexpected explanation of Tomo's exuberance, dawned upon her, sending the small bit of food she happened to be chewing on down the wrong pipe.  
  
And leaving *her* choking.  
  
Nakago was at her side in an instant, beating a gentle fist against her back to dislodge the food. When her coughing subsided a bit, he handed her a glass of water, instructing her to drink.  
  
"You should be more careful, Yui-sama," Nakago scolded her, though he let his hand linger over her back to help ease the food down.  
  
"I'm sorry," Yui smiled up at him sheepishly. "I don't know what happened," she lied. "Thank you."  
  
Nakago nodded, waiting for her to finish her drink. When he had assured himself that she was indeed alright, he drew his hand away and returned to his seat.  
  
Lifting her gaze to Tomo, Yui found him looking directly at her, his eyes practically dancing. Apparently, he knew *exactly* what had happened. A heated blush crept over her cheeks, while Tomo, to her horror, simply winked and flashed her a conspiratorial--and entirely wicked--grin.  
  
***  
  
"Your Majesty, I, Nakago, loyal servant to Kutou, present to you our savior... Seiryuu no Miko."  
  
As she stood before the Emperor, half-bowing, following Nakago and Tomo's lead, Yui felt extremely self-conscious. It was as if every eye in the court was on her, surveying, scrutinizing, criticizing.  
  
"So this is the girl of the legend," the Emperor spoke, an almost sarcastic lilt to his voice. "She is younger than I had expected."  
  
"She is the Seiryuu no Miko," Nakago responded flatly, straightening up, with Tomo and Yui following suit.  
  
Gazing out of the corner of her eye, first at Nakago, then at Tomo, Yui noticed that they both seemed a bit tense. Throughout dinner, Tomo had been quite animated, so it was odd to see him so perfectly still. Nakago, on the other hand, seemed to always present a consistent behavior--stoicism--but once again, Yui was left wondering if there had been a slight shift in his demeanor.  
  
"And you have already met Seiryuu Seishi Tomo," Nakago continued.  
  
"Yes, I have," the Emperor shifted his gaze disinterestedly to Tomo for a moment, then back to Yui, who grew even more uncomfortable at the look in his eyes. "I am entrusting the fate of Kutou in your hands, Seiryuu no Miko. I shall expect a successful journey."  
  
A heavy silence filled the room, the Emperor's last words hanging expectantly in the air. Was she supposed to respond? The fact that the Emperor's expression seemed almost cruel made it difficult for her to think of a reply, as she simply stammered, "I'll do my best."  
  
"Then I am relieved," the Emperor, though smiling, seemed to lack any warmth or sincerity.  
  
As his gaze raked down her form, like a predator examining its prey, Yui froze. The image of her attackers unexpectedly juxtaposed over the face of the Emperor, brining with it all the emotions she had repressed in the aftermath. She could feel her hands begin to tremble, so she balled them into tight fists, attempting to control the sudden wave of fear and nausea.  
  
"We shall depart early tomorrow morning," Nakago spoke up suddenly, stepping forward and to the side. "For now, it is important that the miko receive her rest."  
  
Yui blinked as Nakago's backside suddenly came into view, relief washing over her as she realized that his form was now shielding her from the Emperor's hungry look.  
  
"Fine," the Emperor's tone had darkened slightly, "You are dismissed."  
  
Nakago bowed once again, and after indicating for Tomo to join him, he grasped Yui's hand and escorted her from the room. Once they were safely down the hall, Nakago stopped and turned to look at Yui, who had gone deathly pale.  
  
At Tomo's inquiring look, Nakago merely stated, "Yui-sama's arrival in Kutou was met with a rather...unpleasant situation. I will handle this."  
  
"As you wish, Nakago-sama," Tomo bowed, taking his leave, but not before catching Yui's eye. In her state, Yui couldn't interpret the look, but there may have been a flash of pity.  
  
When Tomo had disappeared, Nakago asked softly, "Yui-sama? Are you alright?"  
  
Yui, unable to control her trembling any longer, gave Nakago a grateful hug. "Thank you," she whispered against his chest, using his solid form to help steady herself.  
  
Nakago's arms came down around her, offering her additional support.  
  
"I feel so stupid," she murmured.  
  
Though Nakago did not speak, he thought of a dozen different responses, each one a phrase of comfort he had wished to hear as a young boy.  
  
But he had heard only silence.  
  
"I am sorry, Yui-sama," he finally whispered. "But I am here now, for you, just as I was then."  
  
Yui took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself once and for all. It was so easy to think that she should just get over it, but certain emotions simply could not be willed away.  
  
At least she had Nakago.  
  
"*I'm* sorry," she gave him a weak smile as she pulled away. "I'm fine now... thank you again."  
  
Nakago held her gaze a moment longer before simply nodding and walking her back to her room.  
  
***  
  
"Oniichan!" Miaka called out as she entered her home. "Oniichan, are you here? I have to talk to you!"  
  
Not getting a response, she quickly deposited her things on the couch--everything except the "Universe of the Four Gods"--and dashed through the rooms, looking for her brother.  
  
After coming to the conclusion that he wasn't home, Miaka sighed and cast a forlorn glance down at the book she was clutching tightly against her chest. How she missed Yui already...  
  
Deciding that she would simply have to wait for Keisuke to get back, Miaka quickly changed out of her school clothes, then sat down to read.  
  
***  
  
The morning could not have come soon enough for Yui, who, after a fitful night, decided that she wished to leave as soon as possible.  
  
Adding to the events of the previous night was the fact that all communication attempts with Miaka had failed. After Nakago had bid her goodnight, Yui had stayed up in her room, attempting to talk with her best friend.  
  
She simply *needed* to talk.  
  
But there had been no response, and Yui had begun to worry.  
  
"Yui-sama, if you will please hold on to this," Nakago's voice roused her from her thoughts. She looked down to see him offering her a rolled-up scroll.  
  
Taking it gingerly--it looked awfully old--Yui asked, "What is this?"  
  
"The 'Universe of the Four Gods', Seiryuu's scroll," Nakago explained. "It contains the information we need to find the remaining seishi, and to summon Seiryuu."  
  
"That's kind of important then, huh?" Yui gave him a small smile as she tightened her hold on the scroll.  
  
"Yes," Nakago nodded. "Are you prepared to leave?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
At that moment, Tomo rode up to them on one horse, leading a second behind him. "Your horse, Nakago-sama," he said as he came to a stop.  
  
"Good," Nakago replied as he skillfully seated himself. "Then we are ready."  
  
Offering a hand to Yui, he helped her up as well, and the three swiftly embarked on their quest for the rest of the Seiryuu seishi.  
  
END PART THREE  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Athena: Sorry for making you wait so long for more of the fic! But don't worry, I have no intention of bashing anyone on the Seiryuu side. =)  
  
ryuuen: Thank you so much! I hope I'll be able to keep Nakago in character, though...  
  
Chibigreen Tanuki: Yes, the next character is Tomo. But since I haven't seen the OAVs, I can't really comment on that. I do hope that you'll get to like him in this fic, as I will be exploring more of his character later on. Thanks for the review!  
  
jade: Thanks! I hope you like this next part.  
  
Wacky Dragon: I'm glad you like the fic! Thanks so much for the review, and I hope you'll enjoy this next part, too.  
  
dancing bohemian: Yes, great minds do think alike. Speaking of which, where is the rest of your fic, hm? Anyhow, I really appreciate all the compliments. Nakago happens to be one of my favorite as well (Soi a little lower on the list) – but there's nothing twisted about it! 


	4. A Graceful Flower

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Dedicated to Athena - I don't know what I'd do without her support. =)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
PART FOUR  
A Graceful Flower  
  
Yui sighed in relief as she sat down and leaned back against the solid trunk of a seemingly ancient tree. After riding for several hours, they had come to rest near a small village on the outskirts of Kutou Country. According to Nakago, one of the Seiryuu seishi was rumored to be in the area.  
  
Grimacing slightly as she extended her legs out in front of her--her joints had stiffened from the long horse ride--she noted how accustomed she was to traveling by car.  
  
Ah, how she missed modern-day technology.  
  
For a moment, Yui wondered what Nakago or Tomo would think if she told them about cars, or computers, or televisions, or even telephones. Though, neither had really asked much about her world. During the ride, she and Tomo had made light conversation, mainly about his work as a 'performer of the arts.' He had asked what sorts of plays she enjoyed watching, but that was as far as the inquiries into her world had gone.  
  
As for Nakago's part in the conversation, he contributed a few words here and there.  
  
She really had to get him to talk more.  
  
As if on cue, Yui looked up to see the blonde general walking towards her. His long, purposeful strides captivated her attention, and she found herself marveling at the grace and power his form exuded.  
  
Mildly embarrassed by her instinctive appraisal of him, Yui quickly averted her gaze as he approached her. "Did you find a place for the horses?" she asked.  
  
"Tomo is handling it," Nakago informed her, coming to a stop as he stood by her outstretched legs. "I came to see how you were doing."  
  
"You don't have to worry so much," Yui chided him, "I'm fine."  
  
"You are my miko. It is my duty to worry," Nakago replied.  
  
For some reason, his words grated against her ears. It was his duty to worry about her. It was supposedly Tomo's duty to worry about her as well. And it would be the duty of her other seishi to do the same.  
  
It was all about duty.  
  
"You do your duty well," she murmured, looking down at her hands.  
  
Nakago was silent for a moment as he pondered her words. She had spoken them very softly, and he was unsure whether he had even heard her correctly. But it was the underlying tone that stirred his thoughts.  
  
"Yui-sama," he began as he slowly sat down next to her, "if there is something you wish to tell me..."  
  
"No," Yui quickly shook her head, looking at him again, "it's nothing."  
  
His intense gaze remained locked on her, however, and Yui suddenly found it difficult not to get flustered. Why did she suddenly find herself feeling this way around him? Perhaps it was because he had saved her when she first came to Kutou, or because he was being so kind to her, or because he had constantly protected her from harm.  
  
Yui recalled the way he had intervened on her behalf before the Emperor. Even more recently, though, was the way his solid arms had encircled and steadied her during their ride through Kutou's more treacherous terrain.  
  
Had it all been for duty?  
  
Yui found herself hoping that wasn't the case. As selfish as it seemed, she wanted Nakago to protect her because he cared. And she wanted him to care because she was Hongou Yui, not Seiryuu no Miko.  
  
Once again, Yui felt the urge to talk with Miaka. In a time like this, she needed her best friend.  
  
Nakago, meanwhile, continued to watch his miko. It was obvious that something was troubling her, but that she didn't want to talk about it.  
  
A flash of longing appeared in her eyes, which Nakago easily recognized as nostalgia.  
  
He was nothing if not perceptive.  
  
It had been several years since he had become fluent in reading the emotions of others. While he himself maintained a mask of detachment, he had found it startlingly easy to decipher the expressions of others.  
  
"Do you miss your own world?" he asked her.  
  
Yui's shimmering blue gaze turned back to him, and Nakago confirmed his suspicions. But he also noted that there seemed to be something more lying in the depth of her eyes.  
  
"A little," she replied. Quickly changing the subject, she continued, "So now that we're here, how exactly will we go about locating the other seishi?"  
  
"We look for the mark of Seiryuu," Nakago supplied, recognizing and allowing the girl's intentional change of topic.  
  
"Like yours and Tomo's," she clarified to herself.  
  
"Yes. The scroll also contains information on the symbols."  
  
"Does it?" Yui realized that she had yet to even look at the scroll Nakago had given her earlier. Reaching into her coat pocket, she retrieved the parchment and carefully unrolled it.  
  
"Here," Nakago pointed to a section of the scroll, drawing her attention to it.  
  
"Nakago – Heart," she read aloud, realizing it was a guide of sorts. "Amiboshi – Neck. Suboshi – Angle. Soi – Chamber. Tomo – Root. Miboshi – Basket. Ashitare – Tail."  
  
"These are the names of the Seiryuu seishi, along with their symbols," Nakago confirmed, already knowing what she was about to ask.  
  
"Hmm..." Yui murmured as she began to skim over the other contents of the scroll, suddenly very interested in what was written there.  
  
Nakago smiled slightly as he watched the girl become absorbed by the words. It felt oddly natural, simply sitting there next to his young miko.  
  
Across the field, Tomo stood rooted to his spot as he watched Nakago and Yui sitting contentedly under the shade, apparently discussing something about the scroll that lay open in the miko's lap.  
  
He felt a pang.  
  
Was it jealousy at the way Nakago seemed entirely fixated on Yui? Or was it that the scene was eerily reminiscent of days long past?  
  
Tomo had to admit that his earlier conversation with Yui had stirred emotions he had not acknowledged for many years. The miko's delighted interest in his work, her intelligent responses to his talk of the classics, even her puzzled enjoyment of his acts... it was almost as if *she* had somehow returned to life.  
  
As he looked on, the short blonde hair of the miko transformed into a beautiful mane of lavender. Her crystal blue eyes became a haunting amber. And suddenly, he was there with her, the two of them bent over a script, reading, laughing. They had both been only young children at the time, but he could still envision the look of pure devotion in her eyes.  
  
That look had been there, even in her final moments.  
  
Clearing his mind of the thoughts, Tomo refocused on the pair before him. Out of habit, his attention settled on Nakago. Even now, he couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was that had drawn him to the man. Perhaps it was everything together, the very essence that made Nakago who he was.  
  
Tomo let out a small, wistful sigh, before moving to join his companions once again.  
  
"Nakago-sama, Yui-sama," he greeted as he approached them, finally drawing their attention away from the scroll.  
  
"Tomo, you're back!" Yui smiled up at him and indicated for him to join them.  
  
Just as he was about to allow himself to rest as well, Tomo sensed an unexpected, overwhelming aura of danger. He froze, every muscle in his body tensing. From the corner of his eye, he could see that Nakago had sensed it as well.  
  
In a flash, Nakago was on his feet, drawing his sword in a smooth arc and holding it defensively before him. He exchanged a quick glance with Tomo, whose similarly tense posture indicated that he was aware of the new presence.  
  
"Nakago...?" Yui questioned as she, too, scrambled to her feet, nervousness overtaking her as she recognized that her two seishi were in battle stances.  
  
"Stay behind me," Nakago warned her over his shoulder. His gaze, however, remained fixed on some point in the distance.  
  
Yui sent a quick glance at Tomo, who also seemed to be awaiting the arrival of the enemy. Following his line of vision, Yui looked out over the field, spotting a mass of dark shadows forming in the distance.  
  
Nakago's words from their first conversation in the Temple of Seiryuu suddenly came back to her. Kutou was being besieged by monsters. That was why she had been brought here to summon Seiryuu. How could she have been so stupid to forget a point like *that*?  
  
As the black forms began to approach and take shape, Yui suppressed a shudder at the horrid sight. It was unlike anything she had ever seen, unlike anything she could even imagine.  
  
And it was *real*.  
  
Before she could even blink, Nakago had charged forward. A moment later, Tomo vanished as well. Yui looked up to seem him standing gracefully on one of the branches of the tree just behind them, a small clam shell lying open in his palm.  
  
The sound of ripping flesh brought Yui's attention back to the front, where Nakago had easily sliced through the first attacker. To her horror, there suddenly seemed to be dozens upon dozens of the zombie-like creatures all around them, attacking from every angle.  
  
As a cold, slimy limb wrapped itself around her wrist, Yui gasped in panic. The rotted flesh of the monster hung loosely from its frame, while a twisted, malicious grin remained plastered over its face. She found that her body refused to obey her commands to flee or even scream. It was almost as if she were caught in some twisted nightmare, unable to even think rationally.  
  
The steely grip on her arm was gone in a matter of seconds, however, as the creature suddenly exploded into a thousand particles of dust. Once again, Nakago stood before her, 'heart' shining proudly from his forehead.  
  
Wide-eyed, Yui was unable to tear her gaze away from the blond angel before her. He had saved her.  
  
Again.  
  
"I told you to stay behind me!" he growled as he whirled around to unleash a ki blast on an approaching group of enemies.  
  
Perhaps it was the tone of his voice, or the sight of him battling with the creatures before them, or even her own instincts finally kicking in, that did the trick.  
  
Yui shook off the haze of fear that had clouded her mind and rushed to the side, away from the oncoming horde. She may not be able to fight them off, she reasoned, but she sure as hell wasn't going to just stand around and be an easy target. Nakago had enough to worry about.  
  
It was then that Yui noticed a group of zombies off to the right who were attacking each other in a fit of mass confusion. Quickly glancing back up into the tree, she noted that Tomo was still concentrating on the clam shell.  
  
An illusion, she realized.  
  
Yui couldn't help but sigh in relief at the ingeniousness of it. When a pair of creatures began moving her way once again, she mentally berated herself for being so easily distracted.  
  
This time, though, she had no intention of being the victim.  
  
Yui quickly dove to the side, grasping for the anything she could use as a weapon. Her left hand closed around a rather large, heavy, solid object. Without even looking, she tightened her grip on it and hurled it with all her strength at the zombie towering over her.  
  
The weapon turned out to be a rock, and it landed smack in the middle of her attacker's face.  
  
Refusing to pause even for a moment, Yui rolled out of the direct path of the creature. Within moments, it crumpled to the ground, a large vine protruding from a gaping wound in its chest.  
  
Yui looked up in surprise to see Tomo standing a ways off. It seemed those feathers in his headdress had their uses after all.  
  
Turning her attention to Nakago, Yui noted how easily he seemed to be slashing and blasting his way through the enemy. Much to her relief, she noted that their number was quickly dwindling.  
  
But not quickly enough.  
  
"Nakago, behind you!" Yui screamed in warning as she noticed an ambush about to take place from his blind side.  
  
The skilled general, however, had already begun to handle the battle in that arena. From the fluidity of his movements, Yui had difficulty telling whether he had even needed her warning.  
  
"Yui-sama, are you hurt?" Nakago inquired after striking down yet another creature.  
  
"No," Yui shook her head, "are you?"  
  
"From the likes of this?" Nakago almost sounded offended. "Konan Country will have to do better than that to defeat the armies of Kutou." With that, he returned his attention to the few remaining enemies, leaving Yui securely positioned in his circle of protection.  
  
Yui had little time to ponder his words, however, as she suddenly noticed one of the creatures moving towards a document lying abandoned on the ground.  
  
It was the scroll of Seiryuu.  
  
Yui swore as she realized that she must have dropped it earlier. "Nakago, Tomo," she called out to them, pointing at the enemy, "the scroll!"  
  
Nakago instantly turned in that direction, leaving Tomo to handle the others, while Yui took the opportunity to follow behind him and retrieve the scroll. Unfortunately, Nakago was not about to let her walk straight into the enemy's range. Grabbing her wrist, he shoved her behind his broad frame, using his free hand to release a destructive ki blast.  
  
"I can get the scroll!" Yui argued as she struggled in his grasp.  
  
"Those demons will be mere feet away from you if you attempt to reach it. Now stay put," he shot back at her.  
  
"You can cover me," she continued, feeling the inexplicable need to make up for her mistakes.  
  
Nakago eyed her briefly, considering his options. He could not allow himself to put his priestess in harm's way, and yet the scroll was a necessity in summoning Seiryuu.  
  
Sensing his hesitation, Yui quickly shoved him forward, declaring, "I'll be fine, I promise!"  
  
It was too bad she wouldn't get the chance to keep that promise.  
  
Just as Yui's hand was about to close around the scroll, one of the last creatures left standing tackled her, hurling her back across the field. She landed with a harsh thud against the ground, her left shoulder taking most of her weight as she fell. The momentum caused her to continue skidding along, and before she even knew what was happening, she was rolling downhill in a blinding, painful heap.  
  
Yui could hear Nakago and Tomo calling for her, and then everything went dark.  
  
***  
  
Her head was pounding.  
  
With an audible groan, Yui struggled to open her eyes, finding the darkness far too stifling. It took her a moment to regain control of her motor functions, but she finally managed to lift the black veil clouding her vision. At the sudden burst of light that assailed her, Yui winced and automatically scrunched her eyes, allowing them to slowly adjust to the brightness.  
  
She was lying on something hard, she noted, but warm. As feeling slowly began to creep back into her body, she felt the weight of rough cloth on top of her. A blanket, she assumed.  
  
The last thing she remembered was feeling the jagged ground bump, burn, and tear a trail down her flesh as she skidded downhill, half rolling, half scrambling to stop what seemed like a never-ending descent.  
  
The memory of those hideous creatures floated to the surface of her mind, and she shuddered. At least she was alive, which meant they had won.  
  
Speaking of which, where were Nakago and Tomo? Where was *she*?  
  
At the sudden thought, Yui snapped her eyes open. Ignoring the pain throughout her entire body, she jerked herself upright, her gaze darting frantically about her surroundings.  
  
She was in a room, if one could call it that. There were four walls, a makeshift door, a ceiling with large patches missing, a mud floor, and several smalls cots scattered about.  
  
Nakago and Tomo were nowhere in sight.  
  
Placing her hands firmly on the ground for support, Yui pushed herself to her knees. She had to stop for a moment as her muscles cried out in protest, but she refused to let the pain overcome her.  
  
Wherever she was, she simply knew she had to get out.  
  
Yui took a deep breath and stood up, wobbling slightly as her balance escaped her. Once she had steadied herself, she began moving towards the exit, her speed hampered by the pain shooting through her legs.  
  
Unfortunately, she had only gone a few steps when the door swung open, revealing a young woman carrying a tray of bandages and--what she assumed to be--medicinal herbs.  
  
The two froze, each looking at the other.  
  
As Yui examined the woman before her, she felt her panic begin to subside marginally. Although the woman had a slightly larger--though entirely feminine—build, and seemed several years older, the startled expression on her face revealed gentle eyes.  
  
The expression faded quickly, however, and was replaced by a mask of indifference. The woman stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. "I would suggest you not get up so soon," she commanded.  
  
"Where am I?" Yui countered.  
  
"In a place too many young girls like yourself have the misfortune of seeing. Now sit."  
  
Yui raised an eyebrow in confusion, but obeyed.  
  
The woman gave her a small smile, and as she slowly lowered the tray to the ground, Yui couldn't help but note her striking beauty. Her maroon hair was swept into a high bun near the top of her head, with a long braid dangling down her back. Yui found herself imagining for a brief moment how long and beautiful her hair would be if she let it hang free.  
  
First Nakago, then Tomo, now this woman. What was it with these people and long hair?  
  
The random thought, entirely inappropriate for someone in her position, caused her to sigh in exasperation. A pair of grey-green eyes turned sharply towards her once again, and Yui couldn't help but squirm slightly under the intense gaze. Taking a deep breath, she finally asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"Kaen," the woman replied simply, going back to preparing the herbs.  
  
"Kaen-san..." Yui repeated, testing the name out. "Where are we?"  
  
Her hand stilled momentarily, as if she was actually considering Yui's words. "I suppose you'll find out soon enough," her tone was hushed, but Yui swore she could hear the slightest hint of...remorse?  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Yui found her patience snapping.  
  
Kaen turned to face her completely, a cold look settling over her features. "You're in a brothel. Happy now, little girl?"  
  
"A brothel," Yui repeated again, processing the information. "A brothel?! Oh, no," she shook her head vehemently, once again getting to her feet. "I am *not* staying in a *brothel*!"  
  
She marched towards the door, but just as her hand reached out to open it, Kaen's words stopped her cold.  
  
"You walk out of that door, and you'll be heading straight for trouble. Several customers are out there right now, waiting to be...entertained."  
  
Kaen watched as Yui's hand jerked back suddenly, almost as if she'd been burned. The expression on the girl's face told her that her words had had their intended effect.  
  
She sighed, allowing her tone to soften. "You never told me your name."  
  
"Hongou Yui," she breathed, still reeling from the delicate bluntness of Kaen's words. Why was it that everything came back to mirror those horrid first moments in this world?  
  
"Okay then, Hongou-san," Kaen continued, "why don't you let me bandage your wounds."  
  
At her words, Yui looked down and for the first time really noticed the large gashes marring her flesh. The blood had long since dried, clotting up the wounds, but she could see the beginnings of an infection.  
  
A gentle hand settled over her own, and Yui looked up to see Kaen watching her. "There is nothing else you can do right now," she stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Kaen couldn't explain it, but the young girl's presence seemed to affect her more than it should. In the time she had been there--over seven years, if she remembered correctly--she had seen practically hundreds of girls come and go. It was always the same. They would be picked up off the streets, or taken from their daily lives...or sold by their own families. They would be brought here, beaten into submission, 'taught' how to properly service the customers, then sold off like cattle.  
  
A few--like herself--had learned to adapt, to make a living from what could not even be called an existence. Most, however, were killed, either by the brutal 'customers,' or by their owners as they tried to escape. She may have even ended up as one of the dead, had it not been for a golden knight so long ago...  
  
"All right," the girl's voice brought Kaen from her thoughts.  
  
Just as she was about to let herself be led back the cot, Yui heard the door being whipped open. She gasped as she whirled around, only to come face to face with a burly, snarling man.  
  
"Looks like our guest is up," he sneered, his gaze traveling over Yui's body.  
  
"I was just tending to her injuries," Kaen explained.  
  
The man waved her off. "That can be done later. We have an interested party waiting outside."  
  
"That fast?" Kaen felt an inexplicable sense of panic, as if she simply could not let the girl be taken away.  
  
"Her exotic looks are quite in-demand. We were fortunate to have stumbled across her before someone else could pick her up, considering that unconscious girls are such easy targets," the man replied, grabbing Yui by the wrist as he attempted to haul her from the room.  
  
Fear once again grabbed at her, this time coupled with a sudden wave of anger. After everything she had been though that day, after everything she had been through since first *arriving* in this place, Yui was in no mood to be ordered around by some depraved, filthy, sub-human.  
  
Besides, she had told Nakago that she would be all right. Now was her time to prove it.  
  
Unleashing her anger in one swift motion, Yui wrenched her arm back towards herself. The man, though he didn't let go, was pulled almost entirely off balance as he staggered in her direction. With her right foot, Yui quickly lashed out at the side of his knee, smiling in satisfaction as she heard the unmistakable crunch of bone.  
  
With an agonized cry, the man sank to the floor, letting go of her wrist in the process.  
  
Yui's moment of triumph was short-lived, however, as Kaen suddenly grabbed her from behind, hissing, "You stupid girl!"  
  
"What--?" Yui's question was cut off as two other men suddenly rushed into the room, apparently brought by the sound of the wounded man's hollering.  
  
"Bitch!" the first one hissed as he pieced together what had happened.  
  
As he rushed towards her with every intent to strike, Yui felt herself being pulled from behind and thrown back. When she regained her balance, she looked up to see Kaen standing in her place. What was worse, she saw the man's blow land sharply across the side of the woman's face.  
  
"Kaen-san!" she yelled, dread welling up inside of her as she watched the woman crumple to the ground. Yui quickly rushed to her side, but Kaen had already begun to rise and turn back towards the men.  
  
The two newcomers had helped the other man to his feet and were supporting his weight against their frames. The injured man glared murderously at Yui, even as he spoke to Kaen. "I suggest you teach this girl her place. And get her cleaned up before I get back. It's difficult to collect a proper fee for damaged goods... no matter how fresh."  
  
"Yes, sir," Kaen bowed her head in response, remaining perfectly still until all three men had left the room, slamming the door closed behind them.  
  
"I'm sorry," Yui breathed, stepping towards the other woman with a hand outstretched, as if to examine the bruise that was quickly forming on her smooth flesh.  
  
Kaen jerked her head away, turning her back on the girl.  
  
Not knowing what to say, Yui remained silent. When Kaen faced her again, bandages in hand, Yui knew she had to try something.  
  
"Thank you for helping me," she began.  
  
"I don't need your thanks." After a pause, Kaen snorted, "I don't even know why I did it in the first place."  
  
Yui sighed as she noted the cool tone of voice. Apparently, Kaen had decided it would be best to just get rid of her.  
  
"We have to get out of here," Yui spoke again, attempting to reason with the woman.  
  
"We?" she lifted a perfectly arched eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, *we*," Yui nodded. "I have people waiting for me, people that I can't let down. I have to get back to them. And I want you to come with me. You don't deserve to be in a place like this."  
  
Kaen pondered her words before responding, mildly touched by her sentiment. No one had ever told her that she didn't deserve this life. Of course she had always realized it herself, but as the years passed by, even she had begun to wonder...  
  
"I've been in this place for many years, Hongou-san. I'm not going anywhere. And as for these people of yours...I doubt you'll ever see them again. No one does."  
  
"I don't accept that," Yui shot back automatically. "I can't force you to come with me, but I *am* leaving."  
  
"And just how do you expect to do that?" Kaen crossed her arms over her chest, half irritated, half amused by the naïve young girl before her. "The only way out of this place is through *that* door," she indicated by jabbing a finger in that direction, "and you already know what's on the other side."  
  
Yui sent a quick, nervous glance in the direction of the door before taking a deep breath and turning back to the older woman. "It doesn't matter."  
  
Kaen's eyes widened at the resolve she saw etched onto the girl's face. Examining her stature, Kaen reasoned that if she was truly planning to escape, she would need all the help she could get.  
  
Wait, where did *that* thought come from? She couldn't possibly be considering...  
  
"So will you help me?" Yui asked hopefully, seeing the expression on the woman's face begin to soften.  
  
"No. Absolutely not," Kaen barked at her. Unfortunately, her voice held no conviction, and she knew it. Damn this girl! Why was she suddenly so eager to help her? Sighing, she relented, "Fine."  
  
Yui smiled broadly as she realized she had won the woman over. "Thank you!" she practically squealed as she threw her arms around Kaen's neck in a spontaneous hug.  
  
"Ick, okay," Kaen frowned as she quickly removed herself from the embrace. She was most certainly not used to hugging other women.  
  
Her mind instantly began to examine ways the two of them could escape, but a sudden, startled gasp from Yui reclaimed her attention.  
  
"Hongou-san?" she inquired as she followed the direction of Yui's wide-eyed stare. Looking down, she, too, gasped at what she saw etched onto her left thigh.  
  
Yui had to remind herself to breathe as she gazed in wonder at the beautiful blue symbol glowing brightly from the other woman's leg.  
  
Chamber.  
  
She had found Seiryuu Seishi Soi.  
  
END PART FOUR  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Liza: Thanks for the tip on the timeline, but it was never really explained *how* that worked, so I'm really just going by plot developments. A day passes in Yui's life, a few minutes in Miaka's, etc. Glad you're liking the fic, though.  
  
FishyKittie: Yes, there certainly should be more Seiryuu fics. They're far more interesting, and it takes a bit more effort to write for them. I hope you'll enjoy where I take the characters in this.  
  
Athena: ::hugs back:: What would I ever do without you? Your reviews make my day. We've already talked quite a bit about Tomo (I hope you like the small hints I've dropped about his past in this part), but thank you for the compliments on handling the Yui/Nakago aspect. That's really not easy, considering that I just can't picture Nakago as a romantic guy, but I *want* him to fall for Yui. So, yeah... =)  
  
girl in a purple summoning outfit: Yes, I plan to be nice to Tomo. A lot of people don't like him, but I've recently come to be quite fascinated by him. I'll work on developing his story in later chapters as well. Thanks for sticking with this fic!  
  
shadow/phantomness: I'm so happy you like the fic! Actually, this fic will be Yui/Nakago, not Nakago/Tomo. Of course, Tomo *is* in love with Nakago (he just wouldn't seem like Tomo if he wasn't), but I have a fondness for Y/N, so that's where this fic will head. Of course, I don't plan on making romance the center of the fic, so we'll see how things play out.  
  
venus: Thank you very much! I hope you enjoy this part as well.  
  
Private Public: Wow. I have no idea what to say here. That's probably one of the best reviews I've ever gotten. I'm quite happy that you brought yourself to read this fic, even if you don't like Yui or Nakago (though I do hope to concentrate a bit on other characters as well). Your compliments were wonderful – I probably read them a dozen times; and you claim that *I* inspire *you*? Other way around. =) I'm glad to hear that Tomo seemed in character. As for Nakago, I'm still working on getting a handle on his character. It's hard to write him, especially if you're planning a romance for him. About him seeming adolescent, I kind of pictured him that way. A part of me feels like he never really grew up (emotionally) from that tortured young boy. I think he has a lot of internal conflicts, but he's so focused on revenge that he can't really see things clearly. But that's just my take; things will probably change as the story moves forward. And thank you again for the wonderful reviews! 


	5. Fated

AUTHOR'S NOTES: My profuse apologies for the long delays between chapters. Unfortunately, I think this trend will continue for a while, so I want to thank everyone who has stuck with this fic. You're the best!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
PART FIVE  
Fated  
  
Nakago was furious.  
  
The whimpering man, bloody, broken, and cowering in fear at his feet, did nothing to relieve that fury. "I've told you everything I know," he moaned, barely registering any sensation above the pain.  
  
"If you're lying to me..." Nakago growled in warning.  
  
"I'm not! I swear I'm not! We didn't know who the girl was. She was just there and we picked her up--"  
  
The man was suddenly silenced by a harsh kick to his already fractured ribs, causing him to curl in on himself in a futile attempt to hide from the enraged soldier.  
  
"You better pray that she remains unharmed," Nakago spat out, staring down in disgust at the pathetic excuse for a human. Words could not even begin to describe the rage he felt at that moment. To think that after all these years he had spent waiting for the miko, training to become the strongest, planning for every contingency, everything could go straight to hell because of some damn group of slave traders.  
  
Nakago had been in the final stages of their fight against the creatures when he had heard the girl scream. Even his reflexes, however, were not fast enough to see what had happened. His eyes had immediately traveled to where the scroll had been, and he noticed that it was no longer there.  
  
The scroll was gone, and so was his miko.  
  
A feeling of panic had gripped him in that moment, but he quickly replaced it with anger. Anger at the creatures for picking such an inopportune time to attack. Anger at the miko for attempting such a suicidal move. Anger at himself for allowing her to execute it.  
  
That anger had proven to be useful in the next few moments, as they fueled his powers. In a matter of minutes, only he and Tomo had remained standing in the field, the both of them surrounded by a mixture of rotted, bleeding flesh and piles of settling dust.  
  
Without even pausing to reflect on the carnage that lay at his feet, Nakago extended his senses to try and perceive the miko's ki. He felt it faintly, moving rapidly out of range, and with only a glance to see that his fellow seishi remained unharmed, he raced in that direction.  
  
He hadn't been fast enough, however, and could only watch as a group of men rode off with a bundle slung over the back of one horse. Refusing to allow them to get away so easily, Nakago prepared to blast them into oblivion, but found himself unexpectedly hesitating.  
  
Fourteen years ago, he had destroyed a group of men, and with them, his sole anchor to this world. If the miko was indeed with those men, what if...?  
  
Shaking his head slightly, Nakago attempted to clear it of such thoughts. He hadn't missed a target since that night the Emperor had forced his hand with Taria, and yet...  
  
The sudden hesitation irked him, as he was not accustomed to doubting himself in the slightest. But he simply could not take the risk. He could not bear to lose the only ideal that had kept him alive all these years.  
  
To Nakago's surprise, Tomo had suddenly appeared next to him, his arms reaching up to his headdress to extract several feathers. After a single, fluid movement on the part of the illusionist, the feathers were speeding through the air with deadly precision, their razor-sharp edges transforming them into fatal weapons.  
  
The man on the last horse, who, fortunately for them, was lagging far behind the others, fell with a cry as several of the make-shift missiles lodged deep into his back. Quite satisfied that the man would not be able to escape with the rest, who had continued on their way without once looking back, Nakago gave Tomo a brief look of approval before leisurely making his way to the wounded man.  
  
As Nakago moved forward, Tomo felt his heart soar. That one look, no matter how short-lived, no matter how masked, was Nakago's only method of communicating appreciation.  
  
Letting a soft sigh escape his lips, Tomo followed behind the general. The two towered over their victim, who lay moaning pitifully on the ground. Tomo watched with a mixture of awe, fascination, and fear as Nakago proceeded to casually beat the answers he desired from the man.  
  
But the one emotion he lacked was sympathy.  
  
The man had revealed that they were a group of slave traders, and that the young girl had been picked up to be sold to a brothel on the outskirts of the next town. He could see Nakago's countenance darken at the news, mirroring his own emotions.  
  
How many years had it been since he, too, had been whisked away by a group of murderers and sold into a life of poverty, abuse, and degradation?  
  
"I'm so sorry," the man continued to plead, dragging Tomo's thoughts back to the present. Nakago was staring down at him, his face impassive as always, but he may have been lost in his own thoughts as well. As Tomo well knew, the general had his own demons to deal with.  
  
"I have no further use for you," Nakago narrowed his eyes, retreating once again behind his cold exterior. Turning quickly, he strode several steps away from the man before pausing and throwing a distasteful glance back. "May Seiryuu send you to an eternal hell for harming his Priestess."  
  
And with a slight flicker of his wrist, Nakago reduced the man to ash.  
  
Turning to his companion, he brusquely commanded, "Tomo, get our horses. We need to find Yui-sama as soon as possible."  
  
"Yes, Nakago-sama," Tomo nodded and moved as if to carry out his orders, but paused before taking a step. "Do you think she is alright?" he asked suddenly, not sure what prompted the impulsive question.  
  
"The more time we waste talking, the less likely that will be."  
  
Tomo held the general's eye for a moment longer before turning to retrieve the horses. It was impossible to tell what Nakago was thinking, but it was his own emotions that held his attention at the moment. For some reason, the thought of his miko in danger frightened him. He hadn't known the girl for very long, and yet the image of her bright blue eyes would not leave him. Was this what it was to be a seishi? To worry...to care?  
  
For the first time since childhood, Tomo found the thought of genuinely caring for someone mildly warming. There hadn't been anyone since his beloved Donglu had been murdered before his eyes...  
  
Well, no one except for Nakago. But that was an entirely different category of emotion.  
  
Startled out of his thoughts by the feeling of water dripping onto his hand, Tomo glanced upwards to see clouds beginning to gather. A storm was approaching, he realized, and they would need to be well on their way to locating the miko. Increasing his pace, Tomo continued on his way to the horse stable.  
  
Nakago, meanwhile, watched briefly as his fellow seishi walked off, the unanswered question echoing in his mind.  
  
'Do you think she is alright?'  
  
For all his power, for all his status, for all his intellect, he had no answer to that question. Everything was now in the hands of Seiryuu, and Nakago did not find that at all comforting. His life, too, had once been entrusted to the dragon god, and he had been so severely betrayed.  
  
As he gently fingered the small indigo pearl hanging from his ear, Nakago made a silent vow that once they found the miko, he alone would be responsible for her protection. For now, though, he could only hope that they found her in time.  
  
The rumble of clouds in the distance only reinforced that notion. It looked as if a fierce storm would approach soon, and if that was the case, it would only hinder their search. As Nakago turned to walk down the same path Tomo had taken just minutes before, a flutter of movement caught his eye. Jerking his gaze to the right, he quickly scanned the area, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.  
  
Another gust of wind resulted in the same movement, this time accompanied by the sound of something rustling against the ground. Lowering his gaze, Nakago searched along the rocky surface, his eyes widening in mild surprise as he finally located the source. Moving forward, he kept his eyes fixated on the wind-blown parchment, then swooped down to retrieve it. He ran his fingers over the familiar brown and tattered edges, a small measure of relief creeping back into him.  
  
It was the scroll of Seiryuu.  
  
How, after all these years of safekeeping, could he have suddenly forgotten about it? True, his main focus had been on the captured miko, but the scroll was almost as important. In theory, one was useless without the other.  
  
An image of the miko from earlier, sitting comfortably next to him under the tree's shade, utterly fascinated by this ancient scroll, brought a wry smile to his lips. She was an odd girl, intrigued by the simplest things. Even Tomo's infamously boring lectures on the history of the theatre seemed to delight her.  
  
A faint tingling on his forehead reminded him of his conversation with the miko days ago. She had marveled at Seiryuu's marking, her face beaming with the youth and innocence that belonged solely to her. Closing his eyes, Nakago could almost feel the memory of her tender strokes over his skin. And then, in a matter of moments, she had turned to him with such solemn eyes, holding more wisdom than he would have imagined.  
  
A very odd miko, indeed.  
  
Yes, they could go on without the scroll, Nakago decided, but Yui-sama was irreplaceable.  
  
It was strange how one young girl could be the center of so much. The mere belief in her existence was what kept him alive all those years ago, and now her presence suddenly defined his purpose.  
  
How inconvenient, Nakago mused sardonically, to be a seishi. To be bound by the heavens to protect, serve, and worship another. And for what? To summon a god that cared nothing for his own people? When the task was accomplished, the miko would vanish, the seishi would be left with no further purpose to their lives, and all that would remain is the effect of the wishes.  
  
But perhaps, it would be enough...  
  
A light sprinkle of rain began to descend, rousing Nakago from his thoughts, and with barely a glance to the heavens, he moved to join his fellow seishi.  
  
***  
  
"Miaka! How many times has mom told you *not* to leave your things on the couch!" Keisuke bellowed as he entered the apartment, his gaze falling on his younger sister's discarded belongings. Not hearing a response, he called out again, "Miaka?"  
  
Still not getting an answer, Keisuke quickly headed towards his sister's room. Finding the door slightly ajar, he peeked inside to see the young girl sitting on the floor, an odd-looking book clutched tightly in her hands, and a pained expression marring her normally pretty features.  
  
But before Keisuke could process any of that, he was floored by the sight of his sister *reading.*  
  
"Miaka!" he exclaimed in a scandalous tone, throwing the door open.  
  
Miaka let out a frightened squeal at the sudden sound. She had been so absorbed by the events in the book that she hadn't even heard her brother come home. "Oniichan!" she exhaled in relief as she recognized the figure in her doorway. "Don't scare me like that!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry," he waved his hands in surrender as he stepped inside the room and joined her on the floor. "I was just surprised to find you reading. Voluntarily. You feeling okay?"  
  
Miaka narrowed her eyes at him, glowering.  
  
"So what book have you got?" he asked, completely ignoring the death stare he was receiving. Reaching over, he extracted--with difficulty, he noted--the book from his sister's clutches. "'The Universe of the Four Gods'?" he sounded confused, "What's this? Some fantasy novel?"  
  
Sighing at his clueless-ness, Miaka quickly forgot about her irritation towards her brother and instead began pondering on how she was going to explain everything that had happened.  
  
"I don't know what it is," she began, shrugging her shoulders. "I brought it home because I need your help to find out."  
  
This time, Keisuke's expression reflected his confusion. "You lost me."  
  
After taking a deep breath, Miaka launched into the story of her visit to the library with Yui, of their finding the book, of Yui getting pulled inside the book, of her reading everything that had been happening to Yui, of her stealing the book from the library, and of her needing his help in finding a way to bring Yui back. When she was finished, she cast a glance at her brother's expressionless face, wondering what he was thinking.  
  
Keisuke, meanwhile, struggled to keep up with the strange events his sister was narrating to him. After finally processing the last bit of information, he paused, choosing his words carefully. Finally, he spoke, "Miaka, I think you need to see a head doctor."  
  
Miaka's outraged scream startled him, and before he could even register her movements, he found a pillow smashing into his face.  
  
"Haven't you listened to a word I've said?" she screeched at him, unintentionally unleashing her pent-up worry, fright, and frustration on her brother. "Yui-chan is in *danger!*"  
  
At the conviction behind her words, Keisuke found himself unexpectedly reconsidering the plausibility of her story. Could it be that all this really *had* happened...? After all, it wasn't as if he *didn't* believe in this sort of thing.  
  
"You still don't believe me?" Miaka asked, forcing herself to calm down.  
  
"I'm not sure what to believe," Keisuke responded truthfully.  
  
"Then read the book," she commanded as she motioned towards said item.  
  
Keisuke nodded as he gingerly picked up the book, flipping through the pages one by one. As he skimmed over the words, his eyes widened in shock as he realized that the story did indeed revolve around a girl from this world, and that the drawings in the book were startlingly similar to Yui--even down to the school uniform.  
  
"Dear god," Keisuke breathed aloud as he came to the final page, discovering that those behind it were blank.  
  
At his puzzled look, Miaka explained, "The pages get filled in as Yui's story goes on."  
  
Shaking his head in disbelief, Keisuke murmured, "You were right."  
  
"So then you'll help?" Miaka asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, of course," he answered without even a pause, "we've got to get Yui out of there." He had nothing but fond memories of Miaka's best friend, and now, knowing all of this, he couldn't do nothing. Besides, there was no way Miaka would ever give up on Yui, and he wasn't about to leave his sister to deal with this on her own. If his instincts were right, this was bigger than her.  
  
This was bigger than all of them.  
  
"First things first, we need to find out more about where this book came from," he decided, knowing they'd need more information before they could do anything.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Well, we'll need to do some research, and we'll probably need more help."  
  
"Okay," Miaka nodded, willing to let her older brother take the lead.  
  
Getting to his feet, Keisuke turned to leave the room. "You stay here and keep watch over what's happening with Yui," he advised, "I'm going to call Tetsuya."  
  
***  
  
The gleaming blue character shining proudly against the other woman's flesh held Yui's attention captive. "Soi..." she breathed aloud, recognizing the description of the mark from Seiryuu's scroll. Oddly, this wasn't something she had been expecting, and Yui wasn't quite sure what do to now. After all, Soi was, technically, the first seishi she'd found.  
  
Finally managing to tear her gaze away from the tell-tale mark and look up at the woman, Yui noticed for the first time that she, too, was gaping in wonder.  
  
"You didn't know," Yui realized.  
  
There was a brief silence as Soi's lips parted, as if to speak, then became still again. Not knowing what to say, she merely stared at the young woman before her.  
  
"You're a Seiryuu seishi," Yui continued, "That symbol...it means you're Soi."  
  
Glancing back down at her leg, she snorted slightly, as if scoffing at the idea. "Soi, huh? What's so special about that?"  
  
Yui was puzzled by her words. She had been under the impression that, as a god, Seiryuu's presence--even if only through his seishi--would have been more revered. "You do know about the legend, right?"  
  
Soi narrowed her eyes at the girl's strange persistence. "Everyone knows about the legend of the miko and her seishi," she stated matter-of-factly, looking back up. "Whether or not they believe it is another story."  
  
"Do you believe it?"  
  
"You should have asked me that two minutes ago," came the glib reply. "Why are you so interested, anyway?" The girl's eyebrows lifted in surprise at her question, and Soi watched as she cast a quick glance down at her rumpled clothing.  
  
With that one simple, thoughtless movement, Soi's eyes widened in realization. The girl's clothes, her looks, even her manners, they were all so foreign... "You're the miko!" she exclaimed, yet her voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
Yui sent her a look that confirmed the statement, but remained quiet.  
  
"You're actually...from another world?" Soi continued after a slight pause, this revelation unexpectedly piquing her interest. Could it be that the legends were true, that this girl was here to save them all...?  
  
"Yeah," Yui gave her a small smile, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.  
  
The two lapsed into silence again, neither knowing what to say, yet both realizing the fundamental shift in the situation.  
  
Soi recalled stories she had heard as a child about the legend. She had found it so fascinating, once upon a time, that someone would come from another world, that Seiryuu's chosen warriors would greet her, and that together, they would embark on an epic quest.  
  
She had even fantasized once about being the miko, and yet knowing it was impossible. It was all so grand, especially to a young girl, to believe in such fantasies, to place such hopes in their god and protector.  
  
Those fantasies shattered the day she was sold.  
  
If her own parents, the people who had brought her into this world, the people that were supposed to love her unconditionally, could not--did not--protect her, why would Seiryuu?  
  
Her eyes had opened from that day forward, absorbing all the hate, suffering, and injustice in the world. Slowly, in her mind, that beloved legend had transformed into nothing more than a story meant to blind young children and adults alike to the harsh realities of the world.  
  
There would be no priestess, no warriors, no god, no hope.  
  
But now, suddenly, the legend had become reality. Standing before her was the miko, she herself was a seishi, Seiryuu was their goal, and hope... well, that was something she had not felt in many years.  
  
No, that was not entirely true. Although it felt like an eternity since she first met him, Soi knew that deep inside, she carried the hope of someday seeing her golden savior once again. Perhaps it was an impossible hope, but one she clung to nonetheless.  
  
Bringing her thoughts back to the present, Soi surveyed the girl before her. She was a seishi, and this was her miko. It was odd to think in those terms, and yet she felt she could get used to it.  
  
"I guess it's lucky that we've met," Yui finally broke the silence, "like it was fated."  
  
The thought was both frightening and inspiring, that all of this may have happened simply because she was meant to meet Soi. As someone who had never put much stock into the idea of destiny, Yui was left constantly re-examining her own beliefs after having arrived in this world.  
  
Of course, whether or not it was truly destiny that was slowly leading her down this path was not that important at the moment. Fate may have led her here, but it was up to her own wits to find a way back.  
  
Back to her own world, eventually, but before that, back to Nakago.  
  
The thought of the composed general renewed her sense of purpose. She couldn't simply hang around waiting for something to happen. Yes, she had found Soi, or perhaps it was the other way around, but it was nothing to get so distracted over. After all, they still needed to find four others.  
  
"We still need to find a way to escape, though," Yui stated, a sudden surge of confidence allowing her to think clearly again.  
  
"You're right," Soi nodded, grateful for the change of topic, however brief. She could not ignore the fact that the entire direction of her life had suddenly changed, but she preferred not to dwell on it. Perhaps it was out of habit, but adaptation was one of her strengths, and this situation would not be any different.  
  
"What do you suggest we do, Seiryuu-no-Miko-sama?"  
  
"Yui," she quickly corrected, looking almost alarmed by the title.  
  
Soi couldn't help but laugh at the panicked expression on her face. "As you wish, my lady," she bowed, smirking.  
  
"Would you cut that out!" Yui fumed, knowing the other woman was purposely being irritating.  
  
"Hn," Soi was thoroughly enjoying the moment, "I guess you don't like the attention."  
  
The two of them locked gazes, and for some inexplicable reason, found the entire situation to be amusing.  
  
"You're terrible!" Yui reprimanded, though the smile on her face revealed otherwise. She had already admitted to herself several times that she missed Miaka's company, but perhaps having another female companion around would lessen the ache somewhat. Of course, it didn't help that *she* was supposed to be the one making the sarcastic comments.  
  
"I try," Soi shrugged.  
  
Sighing, Yui returned her attention to the matter at hand, and reflected briefly on the fact that she now knew Soi was one of the Seiryuu seishi. That, of course, implied...  
  
"I wonder what your abilities are," Yui asked. When Soi gave her a questioning look, she clarified, "Well, seishi are supposed to have some type of special ability. I was just wondering what yours was."  
  
"Well, I can manipulate people's ki during...intimate situations," Soi mused aloud, almost boasting.  
  
Eyes wide, Yui replied, "That's good to know... I don't think it'll help us in this situation, though."  
  
Chuckling at the girl's reaction, Soi shrugged nonchalantly, "It has its advantages."  
  
Yui wasn't sure how to respond to that. After all, what *did* one say to someone in Soi's...situation?  
  
Catching the expression on the girl's face, Soi clarified, "Sometimes you have to do what it takes to survive. Even if it means changing who you are, or who people perceive you to be."  
  
"I get that," Yui nodded, her gaze offering understanding.  
  
Soi smiled in reply, when suddenly her own words rang back in her head. Her lips parted as a plan--a far-fetched, possibly suicidal plan--formed in her head. But with the right amount of flair, it could work...  
  
"I have an idea," Soi exclaimed, turning to Yui with a conspiratorial look.  
  
Yui found the wicked gleam in the woman's eye to be slightly disturbing, but it was the sudden question that floored her.  
  
"How good are you at being a bitch?"  
  
END PART FIVE  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Review Responses:  
  
venus: Thank you very much for your support! It means a lot to have a continuous reader like yourself.  
  
Delphine Pryde: Glad you like it!  
  
~oLd NaVy~: Well, I didn't actually update 'soon', but some update is better than none, right? =) I'm glad you like the Yui/Nakago pairing, too, as it has so few fans. And I agree, part of the reason it's so fun/difficult to write for Nakago is because he's so complex. I just I hope I can do him *some* justice in this fic. Thanks for reading!  
  
Athena: What to say to you? We talk quite frequently as it is, though I admit I've gone AWOL these last couple of weeks. =) Glad that you liked the battle scene, though. It was actually pretty hard to write. Grr.  
  
Hotaru: Glad to hear you won the bet with your friend; I just hope you didn't make another one – these updates are so far apart! Of course, I like this fic too much to *not* finish it, but it may take a while... *g* Lemons of Y/N, hmm? Well, I agree it could be interesting, but I wouldn't touch that with a ten-foot-pole. I suck at lemons. ;) And thanks for your review!  
  
J Compton: Thank you much for your reviews! I'm glad you like the fic so far. The only thing with the dialogue is that I have a tendency to write in old-style, where stuff is overly formal (too many fantasy novels, I tell you!), so some of it comes off sounding cheesy. You'll just have to overlook that. ;) As for the asterisks, they're simply for emphasis. Since I do all of my composing in text format, I don't use bolds or underlines or italics, so the ** are to place emphasis on words.  
  
Cacat-angel: Thank you so much for your review! It had me smiling goofily the whole way through, especially considering that it was coming from one of my favorite "Inuyasha" authors. I'm glad you like the way I've portrayed Soi so far, too. Just because I prefer Nakago with Yui doesn't mean that I don't like Soi, and I do have a certain amount of respect for her character. Besides, I'd like to be fair to the entire Seiryuu group in this fic. But, again, many thanks for all the wonderful compliments. Sorry for the long wait, though.  
  
Ophelia Winters: Glad you like the fic! Yes, Y/N is extremely rare, which is why I decided to write this. This fic will focus on the entire Seiryuu group, too, but Yui and Nakago are my favorites, so they'll get the most attention. As for your request...well, not to spoil anything, but you and I seem to be thinking along the same lines here. I may just have a surprise in store for you yet... *g* Thanks for the review! 


	6. Twin Stars

PART SIX  
Twin Stars  
  
"How dare you call me a bitch!" Yui snarled, placing both hands on the older woman's shoulders and shoving violently. Much to her delight, Soi was sent crashing through the door to the outer room, and Yui quickly leaped out after her.  
  
"If the shoe fits," Soi smirked, apparently unfazed, as she got to her feet.  
  
"At least I'm not a slut!" Yui lunged again, but this time, Soi was ready for her. Grabbing her upper arms, she swung the girl around and threw her across the floor.  
  
"Hey! What the hell do you two think you're doing?" demanded the man that had struck Soi earlier.  
  
Yui cast a quick look around at the scene they had interrupted. All around them, the most filthy, thuggish-looking men she had ever seen were watching the two of them, leering at the cat-fight. Young women, with barely any clothing to cover their forms, also stared in shock from their positions strewn over the mens' laps.  
  
Soi, however, seemed to take no notice of any of it. "What did you just call me?" she fumed, stomping over to Yui and grabbing her by the collar.  
  
"I think you heard me," Yui shot back, even as she dangled in the air.  
  
"Hey!" the man roared again, moving to intervene. He was stopped, however, by another man. "Let them go," the second one grinned, apparently enjoying the scene, "it's not too often we get to see our girls go at it with each other. I'd like to see who wins."  
  
"Heh," the first snorted, crossing his arms over chest, apparently appeased.  
  
Still acting oblivious to the happenings around them, Soi gritted her teeth as she spoke, "Why you little--"  
  
"I'll teach you to mess with me!" Yui interrupted, lashing out with her foot.  
  
Soi quickly evaded the move, however, by once again hurling the younger girl several feet away. This time, Yui was prepared, and she smoothly rolled to her feet. Casting a glance backwards, she noted that the main exit was only a few more feet away. Moving so that her back was directly to the exit, she waited for Soi's next move. They were almost there...  
  
Also noticing their progress, Soi made a final attempt to get the two of them clear out of the building. "With your scrawny self?" she retorted, throwing herself at her opponent.  
  
Bracing for the impact, Yui stood her ground and waited for the woman's body to crash into her own. Fortunately, her seishi's momentum was enough to send the two of them through the door and tumbling out onto the ground.  
  
Quickly scrambling to their feet, the two women wasted no time in attempting a hasty escape. "Come on!" Soi called out, grabbing Yui's hand as they ran.  
  
Their earlier luck didn't last very long however, as the men finally realized what had happened. "After them!" one of them bellowed, and in mere seconds, Yui and Soi could hear the sound of feet pounding closely behind them.  
  
"We're not going to make it!" Yui cried out, fearing the worst.  
  
"Yes we are!" Soi told her fiercely. "You're the one that wanted out, now we're out! We just have to stay that way!"  
  
A crash of thunder startled the escapees, and they looked up briefly to see the blackened sky. In a moment, the rain began its forceful descent, but they could still hear the shouts of the men giving chase.  
  
Knowing that something had to be done--otherwise they really wouldn't get away--Soi stopped mid-stride and turned to face their oncoming attackers.  
  
"Soi!" Yui shouted, startled by the woman's actions. "What are you doing?"  
  
Soi didn't respond, however, as she felt a surge of energy course through her. The sensation was unlike anything she had ever experienced. It was almost as if there was raw power flowing through her veins, forming in her fingertips, just waiting to be unleashed...  
  
Raising her arm over her head, she suddenly commanded, "Hakuujin Raihou!" Bringing the arm back down in once graceful swing, Soi could feel the air around her crackle. A flash of lightning appeared in that moment, and both miko and seishi could only watch wide-eyed as the men were struck down, the sounds of their screams drowned out by the howling of the storm.  
  
Soi seemed to be affected the most, however, as she stood rooted to her spot, feeling as if the entire scene was playing out in third person. Had that power come from her...? Was that her gift as a seishi?  
  
Sensing that it was now or never, Yui grabbed Soi's arm and pulled her along as she spoke, "We have to get out of here, now!"  
  
Soi followed behind mutely, her mind still reeling from the shock. "What was that?"  
  
Yui didn't respond right away, wanting to put more distance between themselves and the brothel first. Although she could no longer hear the sounds of people chasing them, she didn't want to take any chances. When the two had run a safe distance away, Yui finally slowed her pace and turned back to look at Soi.  
  
The older woman seemed much more herself now, so Yui finally asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm...adjusting," came the good-natured reply.  
  
The tone of Soi's voice was a relief to Yui, who was mentally kicking herself for freezing up on the woman. Scrambling for something to say, she simply settled on, "At least we escaped."  
  
"We did, didn't we?" Soi let a small smile grace her features.  
  
"Thanks to you," Yui smiled back. "I can't believe that actually worked--it was such a long shot!"  
  
"I know. But I've been around those men for years... they see women as nothing more than playthings, kitten without claws. They never would have taken it seriously, never would have thought we were smart enough. To them, the only thing we're good for is gratification."  
  
The bitterness in Soi's voice was almost tangible to Yui, causing the younger woman's stomach to twist in knots. The memories of her encounter in the streets of Kutou when she first arrived still plagued her, and she had been fortunate enough to have been saved. Soi, on the other hand...  
  
"I'm sorry...for what you must have suffered," Yui whispered softly.  
  
Soi stopped in her tracks and turned to look at the priestess. "Don't pity me," she snapped unexpectedly, "I don't your want pity. I don't need it."  
  
"I didn't mean it that way," Yui defended her intentions. "And I'm not offering you my pity. I'm offering my friendship, and *sympathy* is part of the package."  
  
Surprised by the forceful words, Soi eyed the younger woman for a moment, then let out a soft chuckle. Draping an arm across her miko's shoulders she began walking again. "Come on, we have a bit of travel ahead of us."  
  
Yui noticed the deliberate lack of a response, but chose not to comment on it. In her own time, when she was ready, Soi would bring it up again. "You sure you know where we're heading?"  
  
"Not really," Soi frowned slightly, "all I remember is that there's a village somewhere south of here. Hopefully, we can get help there. You mentioned earlier that you had people waiting for you. Are they other seishi?"  
  
At the indirect mention of Nakago and Tomo, Yui felt herself beginning to worry again. Where were they right now? Were they looking for her? Had they escaped the ambush? Were they injured? How would she even begin to try and locate them?  
  
"Yui-sama?" Soi prodded when she didn't get a response.  
  
"I'm sorry," Yui snapped herself out of the worrisome thoughts. "Yes, they're seishi. There's only two so far--Nakago and Tomo. The three of us left the palace together to search for the others..." she trailed off when she saw that Soi had once again stopped in her tracks, the color almost draining from her face.  
  
"Did you say Nakago?" she questioned hoarsely, her heart hammering in her chest. It couldn't be, could it? After all these years? The memory of a young man with golden hair and stunning blue eyes flared to life within her mind, as it had so many times over the course of the years. She could remember every minute detail about him, could see his handsome face as vividly as if the events had happened yesterday.  
  
Even after all these years, Soi had held out the hope that she would once again meet the man called Nakago and finally get the chance to thank him. It wasn't merely that he had kept her from being attacked--the same scenario had played out again only days later, with far different results--but it was simply that he intervened. He had rescued her that day, shown her kindness she had not expected, mercy that he did not owe, and the memory of that lifted her heart.  
  
And somewhere along the way, the gratefulness, the awe, the hope--they all mingled and transformed, leaving her with a fierce devotion to the man in her memories, in her dreams. And now, that man would become reality...  
  
"Yes, I did," Yui spoke, looking at Soi worriedly, "do you know him?"  
  
"Perhaps... I think I may have met him once many years ago."  
  
"Really? What happened?"  
  
Soi looked into Yui's bright eyes and found that she wasn't ready to share her most precious memory, not even with the miko. "It was too brief to recall clearly, but the name sounds familiar."  
  
"How ironic," Yui mused aloud, "meeting, but never knowing the other was also a Seiryuu seishi."  
  
Soi remained silent, but she couldn't help but reflect on those words. Had she known back then, had Nakago known, perhaps her entire life would have turned out differently...  
  
Yui watched as Soi's eyes glazed over slightly, a wistful look on her face. Obviously there was more to the story than she had said, but Yui felt uncomfortable pressing the issue. Her seishi was entitled to her secrets, after all. It was clear that even Tomo and Nakago had pasts they didn't wish to indulge in.  
  
But for some inexplicable reason, Yui found herself battling the fear that those very secrets had the potential to destroy them all.  
  
***  
  
"What happened here?" Tomo wondered aloud as he brought his horse to a stop, his gaze wandering over the burned, bloodied bodies littered across the ground. It wasn't that he hadn't become accustomed to the sight of the dead or the injured--war had been a constant in his life, and probably in the lives of most who dwelled in Kutou--but there was something about the *stench* of death that sickened him.  
  
Nakago, on the other hand, continued past the bodies, not once casting a glance downwards, his gaze fixated on the half-deteriorated building ahead of him. "It does not concern us," came the hardened reply of a man that had seen far too much bloodshed for one lifetime.  
  
Despite the weather, the two of them had swiftly arrived at their destination. Soon, they would retrieve the miko and continue their hunt for the rest of the seishi. Nakago's only hope was that the girl had remained unharmed.  
  
Dismounting, Nakago quickly covered the rest of the distance on foot, with Tomo following closely behind him. As he approached, Nakago could sense the faint remnants of Yui's essence, confirming that she had been here. But the lack of the strength in that essence worried him. What had happened?  
  
"Can I help you?" a gruff voice questioned from his post in front of the door.  
  
"I'm looking for a girl," Nakago smoothly replied.  
  
"We're not servicing right now."  
  
The comment startled him mildly, as these types of men were hardly known for turning away anyone they considered customer or victim. But it hardly mattered, as he continued without pause, "A specific girl I know you're holding here."  
  
"Didn't you hear what I said?" he snarled. "Come back some other time."  
  
"Such an inconvenience," Nakago sighed in mock resolution. A short ki blast later, the obstacle had dissipated. "Come," he turned to Tomo and motioned for him to follow as he entered the building.  
  
It was obvious that the people inside had not been expecting any visitors, as the few men who were pacing around stopped in their tracks at seeing the two new arrivals.  
  
"How did you get in here?" the one closest to them demanded.  
  
"Are you blind?" Nakago retorted, even as he stood in the doorway.  
  
"Where's Zhang?"  
  
"If you're referring to that irritable... guard," Nakago swept his hand to the side as he stepped further into the room, "it would be pointless to dwell on him."  
  
As Nakago spoke, Tomo kept his gaze fixed firmly on their surroundings. From the expressions of those around him, he knew something terrible had happened--it was probably the dead bodies they had seen outside. But what had caused it? And more importantly, where was the miko?  
  
"What do you want?" the man asked, eyeing them more warily now.  
  
"I'm looking for a young girl. Blonde hair, blue eyes, foreign clothing."  
  
A slight pause, "Sorry, can't help you."  
  
That had not been the answer Nakago was looking for. Making quick work of the man, he then turned to the next. "I know you have her. Where is she?"  
  
The fearful expression in the second man's eyes was enough to let Nakago know he would finally get some answers. "She... she escaped, sir. A short while ago."  
  
"Escaped?" Nakago raised an eyebrow in question, his tone disbelieving, "You mean to tell me a young girl escaped from all of you?"  
  
"She wasn't alone... there was another woman... she electrocuted our men--"  
  
"The bodies outside?" Tomo questioned.  
  
The quivering man nodded, simply waiting for the next question.  
  
"How long ago was this?"  
  
"Not long, maybe a couple of hours."  
  
"Where did they go?"  
  
"They were headed south. That's all I know."  
  
Nakago turned to look back at Tomo, who simply nodded his head slightly, indicating he believed the man. As they headed back out, Nakago threw a quick warning over his shoulder, "Next time, don't withhold information from the Shogun of Kutou."  
  
The man's eyes widened at the realization of who he was. As the two left the building, a collective sigh of relief reverberated inside. It seemed they had been spared, as the rumors of the Shogun's ruthlessness were widespread. And with the loss of so many of their comrades already, any amount of fortune would have been welcome.  
  
Back outside, Nakago and Tomo quickly mounted their horses, gazing in the direction Yui had supposedly gone.  
  
"So she escaped," Tomo whistled quietly, almost sounding impressed.  
  
"That does not comfort me," Nakago shook his head. "If she headed south, she may be walking into more trouble than she escaped from."  
  
Tomo found he couldn't argue that point. "At least she's not alone. Do you suppose the woman with her--"  
  
"--is a Seiryuu seishi? It is possible. But even then, I will not trust Yui-sama's fate to anyone but myself."  
  
But even as he rode off, Nakago found himself hoping that Yui was, indeed, in capable hands. He needed her to stay safe and unharmed, but whether that need was from his desire to summon Seiryuu, or from something more personal, he could no longer tell.  
  
***  
  
Yui stifled a gasp of horror at the carnage that lay at her feet.  
  
She and Soi had spent the last few hours on a non-stop trek, heading for the only village in the near vicinity, and the two had been elated when they had seen the outline of houses in the distance.  
  
But neither of them had expected the sight that greeted them.  
  
All around her were the bodies of men and women, old and young, their blood pooled around their bodies, their vacant eyes staring up at those who passed by them, as if pleading for mercy that could no longer be bestowed.  
  
Yui couldn't bear to look at the scene before her, but she couldn't tear her eyes away, either. Soi grasped her hand firmly, and Yui took the small measure of comfort. Glancing at the other woman, she noted the stricken look on her face as well. "What do we do now?" she whispered hoarsely.  
  
Soi gulped, attempting to swallow down the bile rising in her throat. "We check for survivors."  
  
Both tightened their grip on the other's hand, then moved forward almost mechanically. Yui tried to keep from looking around, but the morbid scene held her attention, beckoning to her cruelly, as if demonstrating the impact of events she had never known, outcomes she had always been sheltered from.  
  
And then her gaze settled on a group of bodies slightly beyond the rest, as if the villagers had formed some type to human shield to protect those behind them. Obviously, they had failed, but as Yui moved forward, the reason became clear.  
  
They were the bodies of children.  
  
"Oh god," Yui breathed aloud, doubling over from the combination of the sight and the stench. She was going to be sick...  
  
"Yui-sama," Soi grasped her miko by the shoulders, turning the girl towards herself and enveloping her in her arms. "There's nothing we can do here, we may as well leave."  
  
Mutely nodding her agreement, Yui allowed Soi to turn her back around, but before they could take a step, something whizzed by them, landing harshly on the ground at their feet. Yui looked down in surprise, while Soi whirled around in search of the source. "Who's there?"  
  
"You answer first," came the firm reply, the steel in the person's voice standing in contrast to the pitch of the voice. "Who are you?" It sounded like a child or a young man.  
  
"Haku Kaen," Soi narrowed her eyes, searching for the boy she knew was somewhere in the distance, "and my companion is Hongou Yui. We're merely travelers. We came to this village looking for assistance. We hadn't heard of what happened here..." Soi trailed off as two figures came into view, each a mirror image of the other. She had to blink once, thinking it was some sort of illusion, before realizing they were twins.  
  
"It happened just a few hours ago," the one on the left replied. "You couldn't have known."  
  
"You were here?" Yui asked them, her voice wavering. She felt slightly uncomfortable when the two turned to look at her, their expressions as vacant and haunted as those of the dead.  
  
"Yes." Again, it was the one on the left that answered, as the other continued to stare. "But there wasn't much we could do."  
  
"I'm sorry," Yui whispered, unable to fathom what they must have lost.  
  
"You two are the only ones that survived?" Soi asked. After they nodded in response, she continued, "What are your names?"  
  
"Bu Koutoku," again, the twin on the left spoke. "This is my brother, Shunkaku." As if on cue, the other motioned with his hand, and the object that lay at Yui's feet was catapulted up and forward, back into the boy's waiting grasp.   
  
"Why is it that you've come here?" he finally spoke, his voice rougher and more pained than his brother's.  
  
"As I said, we were just traveling," Soi explained, "looking for a night's rest, and perhaps some horses, or a messenger--"  
  
"Messenger?" Koutoku inquired, "Has something else happened?"  
  
"No," Yui shook her head, "we were just trying to find some people."  
  
"Do they live in this area?"  
  
Again, Yui shook her head. "I was traveling with them, and we were attacked..." that topic suddenly seemed horribly inappropriate, so she skipped over it, "and we were separated. I need to find them and make sure they're alright."  
  
Koutoku eyed the two silently, his mind quickly assessing their situation. There was nothing left for him and his brother in this village, and as he looked over at his twin, he was pained by the grief and fury etched into his features.  
  
They had been through this before, years ago, when they had lost their parents. That time, it had been the armies of Kutou that swept through their village, pillaging and murdering. This time, though...  
  
The older twin shuddered at the memory of the inhuman creatures that had gluttonously massacred their village. He and Shunkaku had attempted to protect the others as best they could, but they were no match in the end.   
  
Not even their abilities as Seiryuu seishi could save them. Why they had been spared, he did not know, and whether he should thank or curse the gods was beyond him.  
  
The constant wars, the bloodshed... it had all taken its toll on the villagers living near the border of Kutou and Konan. And as much as it pained him, there was nothing he could do. The only thing that gave him purpose now was his brother, and ensuring that the two of them lived on.  
  
He worried about Shunkaku, about the effect all of this was having on him. People would always say that Shunkaku wasn't stable, that he was far too violent and aggressive for a boy his age. But what else did they expect? All he had known was violence and hatred, and what effect this latest attack would have, not even he could say. Koutoku had always been the calm one, and he had always been able to extend that calm to his younger twin, but the memory of the wild and frightening look on Shunkaku's face, when their fellow villagers had begun to be slaughtered, would not leave him.  
  
A quiet rage had been kindled in his other half, and Koutoku feared that not even he could extinguish it.  
  
It would be best for the two of them to leave as soon as possible, and perhaps these two travelers could help them. They seemed sincere, and though they had just met, he felt a strange kinship with them.  
  
"Perhaps we could help you," he finally spoke again, ignoring the inquiring glare he was receiving from his brother. "We have no reason to stay here now, and you two shouldn't be traveling alone."  
  
Yui and Soi exchanged looks of surprise. These boys were far too calm for their situation, and it sent chills down Yui's spine. Was it that this had happened before? Were they so used to violence and bloodshed that not even a massacre could faze them? As Yui looked back at the twins, her gaze settled on Shunkaku, and the look in his eyes seemed to confirm her suspicions.  
  
How long could these two bottle their rage, before it destroyed them?  
  
"We would be honored to have you join us," Yui spoke finally, her voice resonating with a warmth she did not feel.  
  
"Thank you," Koutoku smiled faintly. "There are other villages further south, but I doubt they would be in any condition to help, either. The closer you get to the Konan border, the more violence there is."  
  
"Then what do you suggest?" Soi asked.  
  
"We could head back into Kutou--"  
  
"A wise decision," interrupted a new yet familiar voice, it's rich, deep tone commanding everyone's attention and silencing them with its intensity.  
  
Yui's heart leapt into her throat at the sound. That voice was unmistakable to her. "Nakago?" she questioned as she spun around in shock.  
  
"Yui-sama," he smiled at her warmly, coming to stand merely inches away from her, "I'm relieved to have finally found you."  
  
Unable to express her joy and relief at seeing him, Yui simply threw her arms around him, closing her eyes tightly to prevent the tears from falling as he returned her embrace.  
  
END PART SIX  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Sara Jaye: Thanks! I also enjoy reading stories where Yui and Soi interact as friends - there's a lot of potential there, which I'd like to explore here.  
  
Hotaru: You're welcome! I'm just sorry these chapters are coming so slowly. But thanks for being such a consistent reader/reviewer.  
  
J Compton: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I try to explore the character motivations, but sometimes I get a little off track. Sorry it's been so long between chapters.  
  
venus: Thank you! There's not much Tomo or Soi introspection in this part, but I hope you still enjoy it. I appreciate all your reviews.  
  
Ophelia Winters: Well, here comes an even longerly anticipated chapter (yes, I know that's not a real word, but there really wasn't any other way to express myself *g*). I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  
  
Caroline: I'm glad you like the fanfic! I also think the other seishi deserve a chance as well, so I'm trying to portray them fairly. They'll still have some of their old tendencies, but I'd like to try and make them more sympathetic characters. Thanks for the review! 


	7. Indigo Pearl

PART SEVEN  
Indigo Pearl  
  
"I can't believe it's really you!" Yui exclaimed, finally forcing herself to break away from Nakago's comforting embrace. "I've been trying to find you--"  
  
"We have been searching for you as well," Nakago interrupted, pausing as he took a moment to look over her injuries. There were dried up cuts and gashes all across her arms and down her legs. What bruises lay elsewhere, he could only imagine. But the look in her eyes told him that that was the extent of her injuries--physical, at least--and for that, he was grateful. Keeping a firm grip on her hand, he told her, "We were worried something terrible had happened to you."  
  
Yui shook her head, wanting to ease his worry. "I'm fine. It was a good thing Soi was with me--I don't know what would have happened if she hadn't helped me."  
  
"Soi?" Nakago echoed, his gaze finally leaving Yui to seriously examine the others that stood behind her. "That is the name of a Seiryuu seishi--"  
  
"She is a seishi!" Yui exclaimed, delighted in revealing that she had managed to find the third warrior.  
  
Soi, meanwhile, stood transfixed, her gaze locked onto Nakago. Even though she knew that this was reality, that she was finally standing face to face with her savior, a part of her kept telling her it was a dream, that she could not be this fortunate. She could feel her heart hammering away in her chest, her breath coming in short, shallow gasps.  
  
Would he remember her, as well? His piercing blue eyes were focused on her now, and Soi waited expectantly for any flash of recognition.  
  
It never came.  
  
"I thank you for protecting the miko," his voice was like a beautiful melody to her ears, but this particular tune was a sorrowful one. After so many years of dreaming, of praying, of hoping... of loving...  
  
That day had meant nothing to him.  
  
Snapping herself out of her nostalgia, Soi mentally berated herself for falling prey to such school-girl fantasies. Of course he wouldn't remember such an insignificant day! It was such a simple act, after all, and who knows how many people he's intervened for?   
  
But that didn't make it hurt any less.  
  
Forcing a tight lid on her emotions, Soi replied, "It was merely good fortune that we met." Her voice still wavered, however, and she wondered how she would ever get used to his presence.  
  
Nodding in response to her statement, Nakago then turned his attention to the two young boys. They both had startled expressions on their faces, their gazes darting back and forth between Yui and the others. "Is something wrong?" he asked them.  
  
"You all are Seiryuu seishi?" Koutoku whispered, his tone a mixture of awe and disbelief.  
  
"Does it make a difference to you?"  
  
The twins exchanged a look that changed rapidly between suspicion, confusion, relief, and disbelief. Nakago watched the two warily, waiting for either one to answer his question.  
  
Finally, the normally silent one spoke, "We are also Seiryuu seishi."  
  
A stunned silence settled over the group. No one expected to be confronted so soon by two more of their own, even though it was a welcome surprise, especially when those two had just had their lives ravished by bloodshed.  
  
"Amiboshi and Suboshi, I presume?" Nakago inquired after a moment.  
  
"I'm Amiboshi," Koutoku nodded, tugging at the neckline of his shirt to reveal the symbol on his right shoulder. "And this is my younger twin, Suboshi."  
  
"How fortunate," Tomo mused from his position near the horses.  
  
"Indeed," Nakago agreed. Turning back to the twins, he asked, "I trust you're willing to return with us to Kutou?"  
  
"Of course, Nakago-sama," Amiboshi bowed slightly, recalling his name from the miko's earlier exclamation and recognizing his armor as that of a soldier in the Kutou military.  
  
Suboshi eyed his twin in confusion, wondering what suddenly caused his older brother to show any deference to this stranger. But he had long since learned to trust his brother completely, and so he followed his lead and bowed as well. After all, they had both dreamed of one day finding the Seiryuu no Miko and finally helping to restore peace to their land.  
  
It just seemed surreal now that it was actually happening--and after a massacre, no less.  
  
"I hope we can serve you well, miko-sama," Amiboshi continued, this time turning towards Yui.  
  
"I could say the same to you," Yui responded, her voice laced with sadness.  
  
Turning his attention to the miko, Suboshi studied her silently. She was pretty, he decided, and she seemed to have kind eyes, but whether she could truly help them had yet to be seen.  
  
"Now that we have that out of the way, we should get going," Nakago spoke up again, calling everyone's attention back to him. "We have no reason to stay here any longer, and the ride back to Kutou is more than a day away."  
  
Tomo stepped forward, coming to stand next to Nakago in order to speak with him. "The horses are tired, Nakago-sama. We can ride a few hours, at most."  
  
"There's a small village near here," Amiboshi offered in response. "We could rest there for the night."  
  
Looking around at the gathered warriors, Nakago took in their tattered and exhausted states. Finally, his gaze settled on Yui, who looked far more ragged despite her fierce attempts to take everything in stride. "Then we'll ride to the village and journey back to Kutou in the morning."  
  
With that settled, everyone gave each other one final, almost uneasy, glance. It was just now beginning to dawn on them that, the group of strangers that they were, they had become somewhat like comrades-in-arms.  
  
Tomo watched silently as his fellow seishi began to move towards the horses, his gaze settling on Yui as she approached him.  
  
"It's good to see you, too, Tomo," she greeted him with a bright, though tired, smile. "I didn't get a chance to say that earlier."  
  
"And I, too, am glad to see you are unharmed," he returned.  
  
"Yui-sama," Nakago called to her, his hand outstretched slightly, as he waited for her to join him by his horse.  
  
Yui gave Tomo one last relieved smile before walking away. Tomo then turned to see that the twins had decided to share the third horse, which meant that he would be riding with Soi. As he headed towards her, he noticed that she sat ready, reins in hand.  
  
"You ride?" he inquired politely.  
  
"Of course," she replied, her tone cool.  
  
Tomo gave her a wry smile before joining her on the horse.  
  
Yui, meanwhile, had just seated herself with Nakago behind her. His strong arms settled around her as he reached for the reins, and she let out a small sigh. "I'm so glad I'm back with you," she murmured softly, though she knew he could hear her.  
  
"I'm glad to have you back," he whispered in return, his breath brushing against her ear. Reaching into the folds of his cloak, he removed the scroll of Seiryuu and brought his arm back around to lay the parchment on her lap. "I should return this to you."  
  
Yui looked down at the forgotten document, her mouth slightly agape as she realized what it was. "I can't believe I forgot all about this," she gasped, fingering the scroll.  
  
"After all the trouble it caused when you tried to retrieve it?" Nakago's tone was mildly teasing, but Yui could detect a hint of reproach behind it.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You're safe," Nakago shook his head slightly, "that's all that matters."  
  
"And we did find three more seishi," Yui offered brightly as she looked back at him, hoping to put a positive spin on their recent misadventures.  
  
"True," Nakago gave her a small smile. It was said that when the miko arrived, her seishi would gather. He hadn't realized how true of a statement that was. Not only had he been drawn to her, but Soi, Amiboshi, and Suboshi had been as well. It was only a matter of time before Miboshi and Ashitare appeared.  
  
As if she had read his thoughts, Yui spoke, "I have this feeling that it won't be long before we find the last two."  
  
Nakago chose not to respond, but the implications of her statement were not lost on him. It was almost as if he could hear her voice in his head, joining with his own, 'And then we summon Seiryuu...'  
  
The two held each other's gazes, not knowing that their thoughts were in unison, but feeling as if they had connected somehow. That feeling was lost, however, as Nakago looked up at the road ahead of them. "We should get moving."  
  
"Yeah," Yui agreed, turning forward as well, her grip tightening on the scroll as they began the journey back to Kutou.  
  
***  
  
Yui bit her lip to keep from groaning at the burning sensation along her legs. Soi had just finished applying a healing balm and bandages to her cuts, but now her skin was itching uncontrollably. As she moved her hand to pat down her leg, she was stopped by a stern look from her seishi.  
  
"It itches!" Yui tried to explain.  
  
"Then let it," Soi told her bluntly as she applied the same balm to her arm.  
  
Leaning back against the mattress, Yui remained as still as possible. It wasn't hard, considering her level of exhaustion. Even the rock-hard mattress beneath her felt comfortable to her aching muscles. After having ridden to the village following Amiboshi's instructions, the group had taken rooms in a small hostel, and Soi had insisted on finishing her original job of tending to Yui's wounds.  
  
A harsh knocking on the door caught the attention of both women, and Soi called out, "Who is it?"  
  
"Nakago," came the swift reply.  
  
"Oh! Come in," Yui invited, sitting up again as the door swung open.  
  
Nakago strolled in, his gaze sweeping around the room before settling on the two occupants. Turning to Soi, Nakago merely stated, "I'd like a few minutes alone with Yui-sama."  
  
"Of course, Nakago-sama," Soi stood quickly and bowed her head slightly, first to Yui, then to Nakago, before leaving the room.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Yui asked, wondering why he had dismissed the other woman so abruptly.  
  
"No," Nakago shook his head as he walked towards her and seated himself on the edge of her bed. Picking up the cloth and bandages, he picked up where Soi left off.  
  
"You don't have to--" Yui began, but was silenced by a single look. She remained quiet, simply watching as Nakago gently cleansed the cuts along her right arm. His touch was surprisingly soft for someone whose hands were as calloused as his.  
  
As Nakago busied himself with Yui's care, his mind contemplated ways to begin the conversation he knew they needed to have. The last day had been hellish for him, not knowing where his miko was, whether she was in danger, and all the while knowing that it had been his failure.  
  
After so many years of training, he had failed.  
  
It was a bitter pill to swallow for someone who had prided himself on always being in control of every situation, for someone who always knew how the game would play out dozens of moves in advance. He had come so close to losing the only way of summoning the dragon god, and he could not allow that to happen again.  
  
Seiryuu would be summoned, at any cost.  
  
When he had finished bandaging her arm, he turned to face her completely, his solemn eyes easily reading the emotions written on her face. Reaching up to his right ear, he unclasped the small indigo pearl that had hung there for so many years.  
  
As he lowered his palm, his gaze resting on the glittering object, Nakago's throat constricted slightly at the memories. This was all he had left of his mother, and though he could not even admit it to himself, it was his most cherished possession.  
  
One of two.  
  
Fingering the identical orb in his left ear, he thought of his father.  
  
Two halves of one.  
  
The two earrings were the sole link to his past, but more than that, they were a reminder of his sin.  
  
Nakago reached over to take Yui's hand, turning her palm face-up. He gently placed the earring in the center, but he did not let go of her hand. "I want you to have this."  
  
Yui stared down in wonder at the blue stone he had given her. "Your earring? But why?"  
  
"It will allow me to always stay in contact with you," he told her simply, "to always know where you are, and to always be able to come to you. I can't take the risk that you'll be separated from me again."  
  
Not knowing what to say, Yui could only muster a soft, "Thank you."  
  
"Aren't you going to put it on?"  
  
"Oh," Yui shook herself out of her stupor, blushing slightly in embarrassment. Gently closing her fingers around the small pearl, she lifted her hands to her right ear and fastened the earring.  
  
Nakago watched her intently, as for some reason the sight of her wearing his mother's earring had him transfixed.  
  
"It must look strange," Yui smiled slightly, not accustomed to feeling the slight weight in just one ear.  
  
"I think it suits you," Nakago told her softly. With the two of them seated across from each other, the earring hung as a mirror image of his own. A few strands of hair that Yui had tucked behind her ear fell loose again, swinging down to partially cover the gleaming jewel, and finally forcing Nakago to tear his gaze away.  
  
Looking back at his miko, he noticed the wondering expression on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry for staring," he told her insincerely.  
  
"This is very important to you, isn't it?"  
  
Nakago was startled that he had let his emotions be so visible, but he did not answer.  
  
"I'll take good care of it."  
  
Nakago's eyes were still on her, his gaze boring into her own, and Yui suddenly felt uncomfortable as she wondered what he was thinking. Did he regret giving it to her...? "If you'd like to have it back--"  
  
"No," Nakago shook his head, wrapping his hand firmly around hers to keep her from reaching for the earring. "I want you to keep it."  
  
Yui nodded once, then dropped her gaze. The intensity in his eyes frightened her, and she had no idea about the reason behind it. It was obvious that Nakago was not willing to say any more than was necessary, and so she sat in silence.  
  
Continuing to watch the girl before him, Nakago took in the way her bangs feathered down to hide her eyes as she lowered her head slightly. She was uncomfortable, he could tell, but for some strange reason, so was he. He had been fully prepared to hand over his earring to her when he walked into the room, but now...  
  
Now he felt as though he had just handed her a piece of himself.  
  
It was ridiculous, he knew, to feel that way, and yet the sensation was there, gnawing at him. He tried telling himself that it was nothing, that perhaps he was merely feeling the supposed bond that existed between miko and seishi.  
  
Yes, that was it.  
  
Truth be told, he had been worried about Yui, and the relief at finding her unharmed, finding that she still had the ability to summon Seiryuu, was the sole reason behind these strange feelings. He wanted to make sure she was kept safe, nothing more. And so he had given her the earring.  
  
Satisfied with his rationalization, Nakago reached out to touch Yui's chin, nudging her to look up at him again. "I just want to keep you safe."  
  
"I am safe," Yui smiled at him.  
  
"Now, yes," Nakago's eyes darkened slightly. "Did those men do anything to you?"  
  
"No," Yui shook her head. "They gave me a good scare, but I'm fine."  
  
"I'm sorry your experiences in this world have been so horrible."  
  
Yui shrugged, blushing slightly as she replied, "They haven't all been so bad. I met you, didn't I? And Tomo, and Soi, and now Amiboshi and Suboshi."  
  
"I'm glad you feel that way," Nakago smiled at her.  
  
Yui felt her insides flutter at the look, and she realized that he still had not let go of her hand. It was a bit disconcerting having him so close to her, suddenly being so aware of how handsome he looked, even with such a sad smile.  
  
It suddenly struck Yui that even though she had seen the expression before, it was never genuine. His smiles were always sad or mocking, and they never reached his eyes. He had such beautiful eyes, and yet they were always so cold and distant. She couldn't help but wonder why.  
  
Yui found herself imagining what it would feel like to have him look at her with warmth in his eyes, to have him give her a smile that came from his soul...  
  
Blinking away the thoughts, Yui nervously spoke, "Uh, Nakago, I don't mean to sound rude, but I'm really very tired--"  
  
"Say no more," Nakago finally released her hand and rose to his feet. "I'll leave you to get some sleep."  
  
"Thank you," Yui looked at him gratefully, hoping that he didn't take her request the wrong way.  
  
"Goodnight, Yui-sama," Nakago said before turning to leave. As he was about to step outside, he cast a quick glance back and added, "I hope you sleep well tonight."  
  
Yui exhaled in relief after he left, allowing herself to sink back down on the bed. The sudden turn of her thoughts had frightened her, and she didn't know what else to do. She had come to care deeply for Nakago--for all of them--that much was certain, and it scared her. They were from different worlds, and she would be forced to leave them behind sooner or later, to return to her own world. To care about them any more, and then to be torn away... she didn't think she could take the pain. And so she had reacted on instinct and shut down.  
  
Maybe she and Nakago weren't so different after all.  
  
Hearing the door open once again, Yui quickly turned onto her side and feigned sleep. She knew it was only Soi, but with the jumbled state of her thoughts, she couldn't bear to talk, even with her. In a moment, Yui felt a soft warmth cover her body, and she peeked an eye open to see that Soi had draped a blanket over her.  
  
She realized then that despite their personality quirks--the distant Nakago, the eccentric Tomo, the hardened Soi, the devastated Amiboshi and Suboshi--they cared about her. Although she didn't yet know whether it was Yui Hongou or Seiryuu no Miko that they cared about, for now, it was enough. And so in turn, she would fulfill her own duty.  
  
With that thought in mind, Yui drifted off to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Emperor Saihitei Seishuku of Konan Country sat grimly on his throne, his expression hard as he listened to the man before him. "Are you sure of this?" he asked when his spy had finished giving his full report.  
  
"There is no doubt, Heika. The Seiryuu no Miko has arrived in this world, and five of the seishi have already been gathered."  
  
Saihitei gritted his teeth, but he did not let his frustration show to the others seated around him. After all, as the Emperor, it was expected that he remain cool and dignified in all situations.  
  
Damn expectations.  
  
With a slight nod and a wave of his hand, he dismissed the man. He knew that his chief advisor was about to request permission to speak, most likely to impart some obvious warning about Kutou gaining the ability to summon their god, but Saihitei was in no mood to hear his prattle. Standing quickly, he glided down the steps of the throne and made for the exit.  
  
"I will be in the War Room for the next several hours. Do not disturb me," he commanded to his officers of the court before sweeping from the room.  
  
It seemed that Kutou was nearly ready for the summoning of Seiryuu, and that was unacceptable. No matter the price, the miko could not be allowed to call down the power of the dragon god.  
  
He would make sure of it.  
  
END PART SEVEN  
  
Final Comments: Some of you may be wondering about Nakago's earrings. It seems that in the series, the earrings were simply used as a link between the two worlds. In this fanfic, they can be used as a link anywhere, even within the book world. I hope you all don't mind the alteration too much. =)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Hotaru: Thank you much! I really appreciate your constant reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.  
  
ryuuen 003: I'm glad you like! But, just so you know, there won't be any Tomo/Soi romance. I hope you're not too disappointed...  
  
Ophelia Winters: Thank you for the review! I hope this next chapter doesn't disappoint.  
  
Venus-reina: Not to worry; I do intend to finish this fic, someday... =) I'm sorry I haven't gotten around to "Listen to Me" yet, but I will read it soon. 


	8. Dark Priest

AUTHOR'S NOTES: A few people expressed some concern over Hotohori's scene in the last chapter. I just want to assure you that I, too, adore Hotohori, and I have no intention of butchering his character. Though honestly, things may get a little worse before they get better. I can't reveal any more without giving away parts of the story, so I just have to ask my wonderful readers to trust me. =)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
PART EIGHT  
Dark Priest  
  
Yui woke with a start, her sleep interrupted by the eerie sensation that she was falling into a never-ending abyss. Clutching at the sides of the mattress, she took a few moments to try and calm her nerves. But even as she lay awake in her bed, eyes wide open, the rapid pace of her heartbeat refused to slow down.  
  
A feeling of sheer wrongness slowly crept into her bones, and Yui found that she could not shake the inexplicable sense of dread. Something was off, and as she sat up slowly in her bed, her gaze traveling around the room, the feeling only intensified.  
  
After coming to the conclusion that nothing seemed out of the ordinary in her room, Yui got to her feet and made her way towards the door. She debated waking up Soi, but once glance at the woman's peaceful face convinced her against it.  
  
As if something was pulling her despite herself, Yui stepped out into the hallway, simply walking wherever her feet led her. Even at this time of night, wandering alone, she hardly felt any sense of danger. It was more a sense of urgency that drove her forward.  
  
In a few minutes, she found herself standing in the back courtyard of the hostel, and she blinked rapidly to get her eyes adjusted to the darkness outside. Looking up, she saw that neither moon nor stars could be seen, as the clouds hanging over the sky where thick and black.  
  
A choked sob coming from her left quickly drew her attention, and Yui started in that direction. In a moment, the form of a young man throwing something harshly against a wall came into view.  
  
Suboshi.  
  
Yui bit her lip as she stood there, watching his enraged, tormented form as he harshly flung his weapon against the bricks in front of him, reeled it back, and flung it again. Finally working up the courage to speak, she called to him.  
  
Suboshi whirled around at the sound of his name, his wild eyes quickly focusing on the young woman in front of him. It was the miko, he registered that in an instant, but the tenseness remained. "What do you want?" he bit out sharply.  
  
Yui swallowed the knot in her throat. She didn't know what to do, what to say. This was the first time she'd ever been confronted by someone in such a raw state of grief, someone who had suffered something she couldn't begin to imagine, and every response she could think of suddenly seemed so inadequate.  
  
But something had led her here, something had awoken her in the middle of the night and brought her to her tormented seishi, and so she knew something had to be said. "I came to check on you."  
  
Suboshi looked at her skeptically, warily. "How did you know I was here?"  
  
"I didn't. I was just... led here."  
  
Suboshi was silent, and after a moment, he dropped his weapon to the ground, its rapid spinning stopping just moments before it landed.  
  
"Are you..." Yui continued tentatively, "can you not sleep?"  
  
He scoffed and turned his back to her, nearly growling, "What does it matter to you?"  
  
Yui couldn't help feeling hurt by the question. She knew she could never fully understand the depths of the pain, grief, despair, and rage that must have been flowing within him, but that didn't mean she didn't care. Despite herself, she cared.  
  
"It matters to me because it affects you," she found herself speaking slowly, quietly, wanting to somehow convey that she truly meant what she said. "I may not know you, not yet, and I can't imagine what you've seen, or what you're feeling, but seeing you in so much pain... it hurts me, too."  
  
Suboshi turned back around to face her, his expression blank, but his eyes were filled a mixture of emotions she couldn't place. Encouraged that he at least did not look so angry anymore, Yui went on, "I can't explain to you why, not rationally. But I want to see you healed, and happy, even if that's just a naive wish."  
  
Yui was amazed that she could talk to him so openly. It may have been the way he was looking at her, with such earnest eyes, as if he simply *needed* to hear her speak. It may have been that he was around her age, and she felt she could understand his mentality, at least a little bit. Whatever the reason, she was just glad he was listening.  
  
But in the span of a single moment, his entire demeanor shifted, his eyes clouded over, and that open, earnest look seemed forever lost.  
  
"What can the priestess to the god of war know about healing?" the words were past his lips before he could stop them, and, seeing the hurt flash briefly in the miko's eyes, Suboshi instantly regretted it. She was, after all, simply trying to help him.  
  
But she had been right. She did not understand what he felt, could never know the torture of seeing those closest to her ripped apart. So how could she heal him? What could she possibly say that would ease the wrenching pain from his heart, his mind, his very soul?  
  
And yet there was something in her words, in the sound of her voice, perhaps in her very essence itself, that seemed to quell, ever so slightly, the burning rage within him. And in his state, any amount of relief was welcome.  
  
No matter how hard he tried to forget, the images of death would not leave him. It was all around him, the sound of frightened cries and pleas for mercy, the feel of blood splattered across his skin, the sight of those very bodies he sought to protect, so twisted and broken, so small...  
  
He had failed to save the children, and that thought alone was enough to bring him to his knees in anguish. What good was it to be a Seiryuu seishi, to be given divine abilities, only to find that it changed nothing? Were those chosen to be Seiryuu's warriors meant to be so weak, so incapable of stopping such horrors? Or was it just him? Was he too inexperienced, too young, too weak? Was he doomed to a life of bloodshed and war? Was it because he was Seiryuu's?  
  
The unanswered questions, the endless, painful thoughts racing through his mind ensured that he would not sleep that night. His brother had sensed his unease, but with the sheer force of his emotions, with the treacherous nature of his thoughts, Suboshi couldn't bring himself to speak to his twin. Of course, words were rarely needed between them--they always knew what the other was feeling--but this time, Suboshi refused to wound his brother by sharing his pain.  
  
And so he escaped in the hopes of venting his anger. Maybe if he unleashed all his fury, used up all his energy, emptied everything he had inside of him, maybe then, he could finally rest. But with every thrust of his weapon, as the bitter tears threatened to blur his vision, he cursed his life, cursed the god that had given him this life.  
  
Then the miko had arrived, and for a moment he had been terrified that she knew--that Seiryuu had heard his angry thoughts and would seek retribution. It was sickeningly painful to simultaneously hate and fear the god you were destined to serve.  
  
And yet that same god's priestess was looking at him with such solemn, gentle eyes. Eyes that had never seen the devastation of war. Could someone so innocent truly be Seiryuu's miko? Was it a fluke... or a message?  
  
"Forgive me," Suboshi whispered, lowering his head.  
  
"It's alright," Yui reassured him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
Startled by the contact, Suboshi lifted his gaze to stare at her delicate hand. She couldn't have known, but the gesture was a common one between himself and his brother. It was a gesture of comfort, support, understanding, and above all else, love. Once again looking her straight in the eyes, Suboshi could almost envision his twin's patient, serene face reflected back at him.  
  
Throughout their entire lives, they had only had each other to care for, to rely on, to believe in, to trust... But now, in the midst of his sorrow, Suboshi felt a small stirring of emotion, a slight flicker of hope that maybe, just maybe, they didn't have to be so alone.  
  
The pain was too strong, however, the grief too great an obstacle to overcome, and Suboshi felt the weight of helplessness and guilt bear down on him once again. He knew he should break his contact with the miko, tell her to go away, tell her that he didn't need her, but no words could pass his lips.  
  
"Just tell me what you need," Yui continued, "I don't know if there's anything I can do for you, but I'd like to try."  
  
What did he need? Suboshi dropped his gaze to the floor, unable to voice what he was thinking. He needed to breathe. He needed to somehow remove the incredible pressure that was closing in on him, squeezing his chest, tormenting his mind. Images of the day flashed before him yet again, and he closed his eyes in agony.  
  
Yui felt her heart constrict at the sight of him: eyes closed, head bowed, face contorted in pain, body trembling, fists clenched... He looked so lost, so frightened, and she knew that words were beyond the both of them. Before even realizing that she had moved, her arms were around him, his head buried in her shoulder.  
  
Suboshi never opened his eyes, never questioned the soft warmth that suddenly enveloped him. He simply grasped it in return, vaguely feeling his body sinking as his insides were torn to shreds. The alien sounds of his own sobbing, almost violent in its intensity, did nothing to deter the miko, who only held him tighter, drawing him closer to her.  
  
Locked in their sorrowful embrace, neither Yui nor Suboshi noticed the figure standing merely a few feet away.  
  
Nakago watched the pair in silence, his gaze never once straying from where the two were seated. He had been lying awake in his room, reflecting, as always, when he felt a strange shift in the energy around him. The sensation was difficult to place, but he recognized a faint thrumming in the air, something that resonated with anger and hatred.  
  
That was something he knew all too well.  
  
And so he had gone to investigate, but was surprised at the sight that greeted him. The source of the disturbance was none other than Suboshi, who had finally broken down after the events of the day. But what had stopped him in his tracks was seeing that Yui had already gotten there and was talking quietly with the young man. He couldn't hear her words, but the expressions on both their faces was enough.  
  
And in a few minutes, Suboshi was grasping onto Yui for dear life, his head buried in her chest, his own frame wracked with heaving sobs. Yui herself merely sat there holding him, gently stroking his hair, rubbing reassuring patterns down his back.  
  
Nakago clenched his fists.  
  
The sight before him was so emotionally charged, so raw with pain, that he could hardly stand it. Seeing the boy weep so openly, seeing him release his emotions in such a torrent...  
  
It was the one thing Nakago could not do.  
  
And seeing that the boy had somebody to care...  
  
Turning sharply, Nakago strode back into the building, leaving the two sitting there together, in their own world, even as the first rays of sunlight began to creep into the darkened sky.  
  
***  
  
Miaka sighed as she leaned back against the stiff, wooden chair, finally tearing her gaze away from the mysterious book lying on the table in front of her. Her neck was sore from hours spent craning over the book, her eyes red and tired from reading so fixatedly. Gently massaging her neck, she simply stared down at the book, letting her gaze wander over the words without interpreting any of them.  
  
She no longer knew what to think of recent events, had long since stopped trying to analyze how any of this was possible. At that moment, the only thought on her mind was Yui. It seemed everything that had happened was just one horror after another, and Miaka didn't understand how her friend could keep such a calm facade. She knew, deep down, that Yui was frightened, and she longed to be able to talk with her again.  
  
As reserved as Yui was around others, the two of them were always completely honest and open with each other. Every major event in either of their lives had been shared, every emotion, every dream, every fear. It hurt knowing that Yui was going through this, and that she couldn't be there to help ease the pain.  
  
But another part, buried deep down inside herself, a part that Miaka refused to acknowledge, wondered what it would have been like had their roles been reversed. What would she have done, had she been in Yui's position? Would she have come this far, been this strong? What different choices would she have made? Would she have been accepted by the Seiryuu seishi? Could she have befriended them in ways Yui had not?  
  
The unwelcome thoughts only served to make her angry at herself, and at a time when Yui needed her full attention, she couldn't allow that. Bringing Yui home was her main goal right now, and nothing would get in the way of that.  
  
Looking up, Miaka glanced around the library, seeing only a few people seated at tables nearby. After her brother had phoned Tetsuya, they decided to return there, knowing that the library was the best place to begin their investigation. Her brother's friend had quickly joined them, and though he had been skeptical at first, it didn't take long for him to realize they were serious. And so, after appointing Miaka to keep watch over Yui--as if she had to be *told* to do that--the two began the confusing task of researching the book's origins.  
  
Miaka shifted her gaze to Keisuke and Tetsuya, watching them for a moment as they poured over some old newspaper article, a worried frown on both their faces. "Oniichan?" Miaka called to him, wincing slightly as even her whispered voice sounded loud in the stillness of the room.  
  
Keisuke turned to his sister, the look in his eyes quickly alerting her to the fact that something was wrong.  
  
"What is it?" Miaka asked as she walked over to him.  
  
After exchanging a look with Tetsuya, Keisuke recapped what they had just learned. "The man who discovered 'The Universe of the Four Gods', his name was Okuda Einosuke, he... 80 years ago, he murdered his only daughter, then killed himself."  
  
Miaka paled at the news, but she knew there was more.  
  
"We also found this book," Tetsuya joined in, pointing at an old reference about ancient religions. "It has some information about the legend of the Four Gods, and about the girls who are destined to summon them."  
  
"Well?" Miaka prodded, growing impatient.  
  
"The priestesses are sacrificed."  
  
Feeling like a handful of bricks had just been thrown at her chest, Miaka sank down into the closest chair. "Does that mean...Yui-chan's going to die?"  
  
Neither Keisuke nor Tetsuya could answer that question.  
  
Forcing herself to think rationally for a minute--if there was ever a time to do so, it was now--Miaka racked her brain for the information she had read from the book itself. "But Nakago told Yui that two other girls came to the book before, and they were returned home..."  
  
A light dawned in her eyes, but before she could say anything, her brother beat her to it. "Do you think this girl, Okuda Takiko, was also a priestess in the book?"  
  
There was a heavy silence amongst the three of them, as each digested the information, analyzed the possibilities, and wondered how, 80 years later, they would ever discover the truth.  
  
***  
  
The ride back to the capital of Kutou was progressing steadily, yet quietly, and Yui didn't know whether to be relieved or dismayed. She had never been one to engage in meaningless conversation--unless her partner was Miaka--and she gathered that none of her seishi were, either. But today, the silence only served to direct her thoughts to the events of the previous night.  
  
In the moments when Suboshi had vented his fury and grief in her arms, she felt herself connect with him, as if the tears that had soaked into her own skin had somehow transferred a piece of himself into her. And as she held him, she felt his pain like it was her own, felt it in a place that transcended heart and even soul, felt it in a way that seemed old and deep and eternal.  
  
It was the same connection she felt with Nakago the moment she donned his earring, but there was no emotion from him that she could grasp, not as she did with Suboshi, save for an empty, darkened void.  
  
Perhaps it was Seiryuu's essence, that undoubtedly flowed in all of them, that was steadily drawing them together, stealthily forging powerful bonds between them, whether they desired it or not. She had pushed Nakago away last night, and to a lesser extent Soi as well, partially out of a fear of that bond, and yet she had woken in the middle of the night when Suboshi was in need.  
  
Was it inescapable, then? Were their lives, their destinies, their very souls so entwined with one another? The thought was warming and frightening all at once.  
  
Looking down, Yui gazed at Nakago's solid arms as they wrapped around her from behind, his strong hands gripping the reins of the horse and expertly driving it forward. Her mind once again replayed past events, this time of Nakago, as he offered her his earring.  
  
Yui reached up to finger the pearl hanging from her ear, an unconscious gesture on her part, and she wondered how the exchange of something so small could trigger such a wave of emotions. It seemed understandable on Nakago's part, since the earring probably held a great deal of importance to him, but it was her own feelings that puzzled her.  
  
Glancing back at the man behind her, she noted the way his gaze was fixed coolly on the road of ahead of them, his mouth set in a hard line, his face the picture of calm detachment. But to her surprise, there seemed to be a tenseness in the set of his jaw, in the square of his shoulders, in his very posture, that she hadn't noticed before.  
  
Unable to bring herself to say anything, Yui turned back around, willing her mind to rest. There were far too many puzzles to be solved, and if she continued to dwell on all of them, she would drive herself mad.  
  
Suboshi watched as the miko closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as if having removed some great burden from her chest. Throughout the entire ride, he had been unable to take his eyes off of her, feeling that at any moment, she might say something, or do something, or look at him with some expression that would tip him off as to what she was thinking.  
  
He hadn't expected to receive any comfort last night, and he was somewhat embarrassed by his tears, but against all logic, he felt... lighter. It was as if the heavy weights of his life had been washed away in those tears, as if Seiryuu had granted him a new beginning.  
  
Now, he no longer had to think of himself as the orphan, as the survivor of unjust wars, as the witness of cruel violence. He was still those things, of course. Those experiences had shaped himself and his brother, and he would never be able to cast off those memories. But things could be simpler, if he allowed them to be.  
  
From this point forward, he would see himself only as a Seiryuu Seishi, as someone whose destiny it was to protect the Seiryuu no Miko, to protect the girl behind the title. Besides, other than his beloved twin, what did he have left? For Amiboshi, and for Yui...  
  
He would devote his future to them, and maybe, someday, the past would fade.  
  
Amiboshi resisted the urge to turn around and look back at his brother when he heard him sigh. Try as he might to keep his attention focused on the road ahead of them, the emotions cascading from his twin inevitably drew his thoughts.  
  
Suboshi's state last night had frightened him with the intensity of its anger and despair, and yet, this morning, he felt none of that. Somehow, in the time his brother left their room in the middle of the night and the time he returned early in the morning, it seemed he had laid something to rest within him. The young man behind him exuded a strange sense of peacefulness, some newfound purpose, and although Amiboshi was content to know that some semblance of calm had been restored, he was puzzled as to how it happened.  
  
Although the two hadn't spoken much that morning, Amiboshi vowed he would get the truth from his brother. If Suboshi had found a way to deal with the inner demons, he, too, should know it. After all, he had his owns nightmares to contend with.  
  
His musings were cut short when Nakago, riding slightly ahead of them, unexpectedly drew his horse to a stop and unsheathed his sword, both in a single moment.  
  
"Who's there?" the general called, peering into the cluster of trees to their right.  
  
Tomo pulled up next to him, and Amiboshi quickly followed suit. They didn't have to wait long, however, as a single figure slowly emerged from the trees, its form shockingly small as it floated ominously towards them.  
  
The shadows surrounding the newcomer quickly faded away, revealing the body of a small child. But it was immediately clear that this was no ordinary child, perhaps not even an ordinary being. The pale, tan skin exuded an unearthly glow, and the marking upon the brow seemed to cast a sinister shadow over his face. Although the face was a child's, the eyes were clearly that of an experienced, knowledgeable man. They settled on each person in turn, the sharp, unsettling gaze piercing through to the heart.  
  
Finally, a smile broke out on the face of the stranger, but it was not a smile that a child would give, innocent and curious all at once. This smile seemed to shift the very shadows around him, throwing an eerie, almost cruel mask over his features.  
  
"It seems I've found you at last, warriors of Seiryuu." The voice, too, sounded like a child's, but there was a hardness in it that was entirely unnatural, a wrongness that sent shivers down one's spine.  
  
"Who are you?" Nakago questioned harshly. If the man's presence bore him any adverse effects, he didn't show it.  
  
Still the mirthless smile played upon his lips. "I am one of you."  
  
"You?" Tomo scoffed. "You, who wear the robes of a priest, yet give off an aura of all that is unholy?"  
  
The man's eyes darkened at the comment, but he gave no further reaction. "Perhaps I should have introduced myself first. I am Miboshi, a commander of dark magicks." And then, Seiryuu's mark shone brightly from him, and there was no denying the statement.  
  
The group exchanged veiled glances, conveying a mixture of surprise and unease. Finally, Yui gave the man a welcoming smile, though it was a little forced. "It's nice to meet you, Miboshi." She was hesitant to admit, even to herself, that his presence unnerved her. But if he was a seishi like all the others, he couldn't be that bad...  
  
Miboshi fixed his eyes on her once again and gave a nod of his head, perhaps half-mockingly. "The same to you, Yui-sama." He did not miss the look of surprise that flashed across her face, and he quickly explained. "I have been aware of your presence from the moment you first arrived in this world. It was just a matter of time before I caught up to your group."  
  
"You've been tracking us, then?" Nakago asked.  
  
"You could say that. And as a matter of fact, I've also tracked the last seishi, Ashitare, I believe he is called. If you're looking for him, you're headed in the wrong direction."  
  
Nakago narrowed his eyes, not liking the tone of the man's voice. But he was a seishi, after all, and they would all have to learn to tolerate him. "If you know where he is, then lead us to him."  
  
The two locked gazes for a minute, almost in silent challenge, before Miboshi relented and began leading them to the left. He recognized the peculiarity of their situation, with him having just thrust himself into their group, without warning, to lead them to a new destination. But he was old, far older, and far wiser, than they could even begin to fathom. He knew what needed to be done, what role he would play, and he was not about to waste time on pretense.  
  
"As you wish, Nakago-sama." He spoke the respectful words, though they were punctuated with a masked dislike.  
  
The immediate tension between Nakago and Miboshi did not fall unnoticed by the others, but they remained silent. Yui looked back at Tomo, wanting to see if he had sensed the same things she did, and the expression on his face confirmed it. But then Tomo shook his head and smiled faintly, as if to say to her, 'Things will work out.'  
  
Yui nodded her thanks, but as the group moved forward in silence, she couldn't shake the feeling that, whatever hidden conflict had arisen between the two, it would not be so easily put to rest.  
  
END PART EIGHT  
  
Final Comments: Aside from Nakago, Miboshi was the only other Seiryuu seishi that struck me as cruel, so I'm trying to keep him in character by writing him as a darker person. But I certainly don't want him to be a one-dimensional character, so I'll probably explore his thoughts in the next chapter. Like the others, he, too, will have a past.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Review Responses:   
  
There was one person whose review was lost by FF.net, so I don't have your name or anything to comment on, but thank you all the same.  
  
Hotaru: ::winces:: Don't be too rough on Horyuu. She is your sister, after all. ;)  
  
Blushing Sigh: You changed your name! I hope you still liked this part, even if you're not a big Suboshi fan. Amiboshi's scenes will come a bit later.  
  
Venus-reina: Thanks for reviewing, even though yours was another one that FF.net lost.  
  
[eowyn]: Yeah, the Seiryuu seishi do deserve to take center stage once in a while. As for Hotohori, I hope you read the author's notes at the top.  
  
Nel: Thank you very much for the wonderful review! Does Nakago seem a bit too happy? I do think I've written him a little out of character in some scenes, but it's hard to build a romance around someone who lacks most emotions. =) I'll pay more attention to that in the future. As for Hotohori, there's a note about that at the top.  
  
Rika: It's always good to meet more Seiryuu fans! Thank you very much for the lovely review. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting so long.  
  
Blue Quartz: I'm glad you like the fic! I think the Seiryuu characters are the hardest to nail down, so I really appreciate your comments. I'm actually hoping to develop the relationship between Yui and Nakago in the next couple of chapters. Hopefully, I can pull it off believably. =)  
  
Aeris: Yeah, it's kind of hard to hate Nakago in light of everything he's been through. I'm hoping to make him seem a little more human in this fic, though that will probably be a long ways away. Thanks for the review!  
  
J Compton: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're still enjoying the story, though sometimes I think my writing tends to fluctuate. The summoning ceremony isn't too far from now, but I haven't really planned the wishes out yet...  
  
ayiska: Well, two months beats three-and-a-half, right? But I'm afraid it will be a long time before the story is finished. You might just get to know it by heart. ;) Seriously, though, I loved reading your review. Thank you very much!  
  
angel-leigh: ::blushes:: Gee, thanks. I don't really know what to say, except that I hope this story continues to please. Sorry for the wait.  
  
The Bride Of Vegeta: Well, I updated... not too speedily, but I'm known for being slow. ;) I hope you enjoyed it!  
  
CrystalDragonfly: Wow. I don't know what to say. I can't tell you how much I appreciate your review. It had me smiling, and blushing, and then reading it again. ;) I'm glad you're enjoying the story that much, especially the characters. Like I've said before, it's a little hard to write for them, so it's great to know that people find them likeable. And even though I've classified this as a Y/N, there really hasn't been all that much developing on that front, though there probably will be in the next couple of chapters. Again, thank you for the great review; I'm so happy you chose to write a long comment this time. =)  
  
Blood Raven: No, I'm really not one to write chapters quickly, so I thank you for willing to be so patient. =) And I thank you for the review. The romance is slow-in-coming, but I'm glad it's enjoyable. 


	9. Sensing the Wolf

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Good god! I can hardly believe that it's been over a year since I've updated this fanfic. My apologies for that, and I do plan to slowly but surely keep updating in the months to come. 

This chapter felt a little awkward to me, since I've been out of touch with this fic for such a long time. Hopefully it's not discouragingly bad, but I think the chapters should improve as I get back into the swing of writing this. If you happen to notice any inconsistencies, please let me know. It's very likely that I will have overlooked some issues raised in previous chapters, since, again, it's been so long

* * *

PART NINE  
Sensing the Wolf 

The group was silent as they trailed slowly after Miboshi's floating form, his eerie words and manner still passing through their thoughts. Yui, especially, found it difficult to tear her eyes away from the small form. Although she could not deny that he was, indeed, a Seiryuu seishi, she did not understand why his presence seemed so different from the others.

Perhaps she was simply letting his physical appearance influence her judgments. That was, after all, a common enough mistake made by people across the world. And it would be hard not to find the pale, almost ghastly distortion of the child-like features disturbing.

But as she remembered the expression on his face when he first appeared before them, the voice tinged with malice when he first spoke to them, Yui could not help but feel that there was something much darker within the man himself. Though, to give him the benefit of the doubt, she had never believed that darkness necessarily meant evil. Everyone had their personal battles to wage, their inner demons. Perhaps Miboshi was simply manifesting that in a fiercer manner.

It seemed that only time could reveal his true nature. Until then, Yui resolved that she must try her best to treat him with the same courtesy and trust that she had somehow naturally come to feel towards the others.

As they continued along, the silence still unbroken, Miboshi could feel the priestess' watchful eyes on him, studying, pondering. He fought the sadistic impulse to do or say something that would shock or frighten her, and instead continued forward indifferently. It wasn't that he disliked the priestess-though he couldn't yet say he liked her, either, having just met her-but he had always found a sort of perverse enjoyment in discomforting others.

In this case, however, he did not think the seishi called Nakago would take too kindly to any insult towards the priestess. There was a fierce protectiveness there, that he could sense automatically, but its roots were too obscure for him to discern. There was an aura about the man that did not sit well with him, though he refused to acknowledge that it was an aura surprisingly similar to his own.

Despite assumptions, and sometimes his own actions, Miboshi did not believe himself to be a cruel man. But there had been far too many times when he was tested, though once upon a time, he believed it was by Seiryuu. But as the years passed by, one after the other, blending into what seemed like several lifetimes-perhaps it had been-he could not help but come to question the purpose behind everything that had befallen him. And it made him ever more bitter, he acknowledged that, to dwell on past events, on what he had lost, on what he had endured.

He could have given up so many times along the way. That, too, he acknowledged: that it was by his own choice, his own will, that he had survived this long, simply because he had a duty to perform when the time came. And now, here they were, six of Seiryuu's seishi, the last to join them soon, and the priestess. They would summon their god, and then...

Then it would be over. And his sufferings, his trials, his perseverance would dissipate, fade into that dark abyss called memory, forgotten by the world. Miboshi felt his anger rise at the thought. He would not be forgotten... she would not be forgotten. The story of his life, his sacrifices, would survive, no matter what.

"We are nearly half-way there," Miboshi finally spoke up, shattering the false peace that had settled over the group. "If you are tired, Yui-sama, I can lead us to a rest stop before we continue."

Startled by the sudden question, Yui paused before answering, "I'm fine, Miboshi. We don't need to stop just for me. Unless anyone else is tired?" She looked around briefly at the group surrounding her, but everyone shook their heads.

Miboshi, too, noted the response of the others and shrugged. "As you wish. This way, then."

"And where, exactly, are you leading us?" Nakago questioned, even as they continued to follow. "You never mentioned that."

"To Ashitare, of course," Miboshi grinned, but since his back was to the others, they couldn't see it. No harm in messing with the Shogun, he decided. After all, it wasn't like Nakago could kill him.

"Of course," Nakago's voice clearly showed his contempt. "And in what town does Ashitare live?"

"He's a traveler," Miboshi responded casually, "there is no place he calls home."

"Then where is he currently living?"

"I wouldn't call it 'living.' He will only be there until tomorrow."

"Staying, then," Nakago gritted his teeth, knowing that Miboshi was purposely trying to irritate him.

Miboshi seemed to consider this a moment, then asked, "Does it bother you that much, Nakago-sama, to not know every specific detail?"

The words were taunting, yet boldly revealed a truth about the man. "I prefer to be in control of situations, and that is hard to do without information."

"Hm, it must be difficult for you, then, to defer to my control in this situation."

Nakago felt his temper snap and his ki rise, but, to his surprise, before he could do anything he would come to regret, he felt Yui's hands wrap over his own, a calming force. Looking down at the priestess in front of him, he saw that her large blue eyes were fixated on him, giving him a stern warning look.

Unclenching his jaw, Nakago tried to relax, but it was difficult, now that Miboshi had turned back to look at them again, that gleam still in his eye.

"I think we should just trust Miboshi to lead us to Ashitare," Yui spoke softly, but they could all hear her clearly. "I'm sure he knows where he's going."

Nakago did not respond, but sent one final glare in Miboshi's direction before tearing his gaze away and focusing instead on the road ahead of him.

Miboshi once again turned his back to the group, also silent, feeling satisfied at getting under the general's skin. But the priestess' words left an odd echo in his mind, and he suddenly felt disconcerted, no longer interested in conversation.

Who was this girl, he found himself wondering, that had arrived in their world? Could she possibly fulfill the destiny of legends, or were the legends just that-stories? He wondered briefly when he had become so caustic, so indifferent to the very principles he had devoted his life to ages ago.

As if realizing the trail of his thoughts, Miboshi scoffed to himself and shrugged the thoughts away. They were pointless, he decided. Pointless reflections on a past that had faded long ago. There was nothing left except this hollow part to play, and play it he would.

And who knows? Perhaps he could wreak a little havoc along the way.

* * *

"This is where we find Ashitare?" Nakago asked as he dismounted from his horse, looking around in disdain at his surroundings. 

"Yes, I am positive of it," Miboshi replied, but also seemed a little surprised at where they ended up.

After helping Yui off the horse, Nakago turned back to the priest, "Well, then, where do we find him?"

"That, I do not know," Miboshi shrugged. "I can only tell you he is in this area."

"What does he look like?" Soi asked.

"I believe we will know him when we see him."

"So in other words, you don't know that, either," Tomo commented, amused. He, for one, did not mind their new surroundings and felt exploring could be fun.

"Well," Nakago exhaled, looking around at the hordes of people gathered around them, flocking from booth to booth, with merchants and entertainers roaming the streets and selling their wares. "We'll split up and search. Yui-sama, please come with me."

Without even waiting for acknowledgement from his group, he grasped Yui's arm and headed north, effectively claiming that direction as his search territory.

The others exchanged a brief puzzled glance. Soi shrugged, saying, "You heard the man. I'll head east."

"I'll join you," Tomo declared, scanning the area for points of interest.

Soi raised an eyebrow at the tone in his voice. "You know, you'd fit right in here."

"Thank you," Tomo grinned, as the two headed off.

Suboshi turned to his older brother, "Aniki?"

"South?"

"Okay."

And they, too, were off, leaving Miboshi standing alone in the vacated area.

"West it is," he muttered to himself and began his search.

* * *

"Who knew they had fairs like this in this world?" Yui murmured to herself as she looked around in awe, the festive decorations and cheerful faces brightening her mood somewhat. 

"These sorts of things appear from time to time, mostly put on by groups of traveling entertainers," Nakago explained, his mood still dark.

"Do you think Ashitare is part of their group?"

"I hope not," Nakago shook his head, "Having one entertainer with us is enough."

Yui laughed at the statement. "I'm pretty sure Tomo would agree."

"True, I don't think he likes competition."

The two continued to walk, with Yui absorbing the sights around her. "There are so many people here! How are we ever going to know who Ashitare is?"

"He is a Seiryuu seishi," Nakago offered, "which means each of us has a certain connection to him, but you most of all. You should be able to sense him."

"Sense him?" Yui wondered. She hadn't been able to 'sense' any of the other seishi she had met so far, so she seriously doubted this claim.

"You don't believe me?"

Yui shot him a quick look, wondering if he could read her mind. Nakago read the look easily and smirked in return, "Your expressions are obvious."

"Gee, thanks," she scowled at him. "It's just that I wasn't able to tell that any of you were my seishi until you said so, so I'm not putting much faith in that."

"Well, let me ask you this: do you feel our presence now, when we are with you?" Nakago had stopped walking and turned to face her.

Yui turned to him as well, seriously contemplating his question. "It's hard to say," she began. "I feel some sort of...connection with you, but it's hard to pinpoint. Like last night, with Suboshi."

"You could feel the state of his emotions, and were able to find him, correct?"

"Yeah," Yui responded, surprised that Nakago knew. "How did you?"

"I saw the two of you," Nakago admitted, his voice reverting to that gruff tone, "I didn't want to interrupt."

"Oh." For some reason, Yui felt a little guilty at the thought that he had seen her embrace Suboshi. Even though she knew that it was only meant to offer solace, miko to seishi, she wondered what Nakago must have thought. "He was in a lot of pain."

"Yes, I'm sure he was, and you helped him, as you should have." Strangely, even as he said the words, he felt as though he was rationalizing again. Deciding the subject needed changing, he continued, "But think about the sensation that brought you to him. What did it feel like?"

Yui reflected on the feelings that woke her that night, the intuition that guided her feet through the hostel. "It was like this pull, but it's hard to describe."

"You don't need to describe it, Yui-sama. Just be able to recognize it. Here," he stepped closer to her and reached out to grasp her hand firmly in his own. "You feel my hand?"

Yui nodded.

"Close your eyes."

With his sudden proximity making her a little nervous, Yui gladly obeyed.

"Now, I'm still holding your hand, and that provides a physical link between us, something that's easy to feel. Try to feel the energy behind this contact. What do you sense?"

As Nakago spoke, Yui willed herself to relax, focusing only on the feel of his warm hand wrapped over her own. She imagined his energy flowing through her from that simple contact and tried to grasp it, examine it. What did she sense?

Emptiness.

The emotion came to her with such startling clarity that is shocked her. She gasped and pulled her hand away, her eyes snapping open.

Nakago gave her a questioning look, also startled by her reaction.

"I felt..." Yui trailed off, not wanting to share this particular thought. "...Something. It was strong," that part was true, "but very different."

Apparently satisfied with her answer, Nakago asked, "Would you like to try again?"

Yui nodded hesitantly, feeling more prepared this time. Once again, Nakago closed his hand around hers, and the two stood there, silently, breathing almost in unison, feeling the essence of the other.

After a time, Nakago let go, but did not step away. "Can you still feel my presence?"

Yui nodded again. Even though her hands were now empty, she still felt him in front of her, like a crackling of energy licking at her skin.

Nakago took a step back. "Now?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now tell me where you think I am." Nakago moved quietly to stand a little behind her, towards her left.

Yui kept her eyes closed, still hanging onto that suddenly overwhelming attachment she felt to him. She couldn't hear a sound, save for the seemingly muted conversations of passers-by. "Here," Yui extended her arm, turning to the left. She felt her hand connect firmly with Nakago's arm and smiled.

That smile was still on her face as she opened her eyes to look at him. Granted, it was a small victory, but she at least felt like she had grasped a small part of what Nakago was trying to show her.

"Not too difficult, was it?" Nakago asked her, mildly impressed.

"No, not really," Yui shook her head, "but still a little strange."

Nakago shrugged, "It becomes more familiar over time."

"How did you learn all this?" Yui wondered, a little amazed at his abilities.

Nakago didn't respond right way, instead looking at her with eyes that seemed suddenly a much darker shade. "Practice."

Yui found herself reflecting on his answer, his expression, on the few emotions she was able to sense from him in that moment. She almost ached to ask him why he felt so hollow, why his eyes, in the few moments that he was unguarded and thought no one was looking, reflected such torment.

But she was afraid, she realized. Afraid to force her way into this man's past, afraid that he would alienate her because of it.

Nakago watched the pensive look on his priestess' face, almost able to see the thoughts skimming the surface of her mind, one after the other. She was so young, he realized in that moment, so innocent in this world, so unable to fathom the horrors that could occur here.

His thoughts drifted to the way he had first found her, on that day when everything had changed, and he thought to himself, perhaps she could imagine, after all.

And then the image of Suboshi weeping in her arms floated into his memory, and he felt angry. Why would Seiryuu bring someone like her to this world? To make him suffer even more, at seeing what he could never have, could never be? To make her suffer? Nakago felt a strange tenderness in him at the thought, an alien sensation that he would, indeed, protect her with his life...

But that was a lie. He knew it from the moment his innocence was stripped from him years ago. No one would interfere with his life again, no one would matter to him again. Not even Seiryuu no Miko.

Not even this beautiful anomaly before him, Hongou Yui.

"We should continue searching for Ashitare," Nakago finally turned away and began walking again.

"Right," Yui agreed, feeling a little disappointed at the break.

They continued in silence, roaming leisurely through the area. Yui tried extending her senses, building on what Nakago had told her, but she didn't feel anything.

A rather large group of jeering children standing around a cage ahead of them caught her attention. As she looked closer, she noticed that it wasn't just children that were taunting whatever poor animal was locked inside, but grown men and women, too.

"Nakago, what's going on over there?" she asked, moving closer to get a better look. Nakago didn't respond, but followed, also a little curious.

As Yui made her way to the front of the crowd, she gasped in surprise at the figure behind the bars. It was like something straight from a novel, half-man, half-wolf.

Well, technically she was in a book...

The beast's wild, fierce eyes turned on her suddenly, the unnatural red orbs examining her with what almost seemed like hostile weariness. Yui couldn't help but approach the cage, stopping just as she was within a hand's reach of the bars.

"Miss, you really shouldn't do that-" one of the workers tried to warn her, just as the beast lunged towards the bars directly in front of her, snapping it's jaws.

Yui jumped back, startled, watching in fascination as the fine, grey fur coating the-man-rippled back in tune with his movement. Nakago was at her side in an instant, giving the beast a warning glare, as was the worker who had just tried to warn her.

"I'll teach you to behave with the customers," the man growled, drawing out a whip and raising it to strike.

"No, wait!" Yui grabbed hold of his arm before he could bring it down.

The man gave her a disgusted look, shrugging her grip off. "What's your problem? He practically tried to bite you."

"He wasn't trying to hurt me," Yui didn't know what made her say that, didn't even know if it was true, but as she looked into the beast's eyes, now watching her very intently, she could see something so utterly human reflected back at her.

"Yui-sama," Nakago pulled her away from the man, whispering slightly. "I believe we've just found Ashitare."

Yui's eyes widened in surprise, but as her gaze followed Nakago's to the creature's hip, she could clearly see the burning blue mark: Tail.

"You will release this man to us at once," Nakago declared to the worker, turning his piercing gaze to him.

"Man?" the worker sounded incredulous, but there was a hint of fear in his voice.

"By orders of the Emperor of Kutou."

The man looked between Yui and Nakago for a moment, unsure of what to do. "Look, I can't just release him, this is a wild animal-"

"I assure you, we are quite capable of handling him," Nakago replied.

"There are costs associated-"

He was cut off as Nakago gripped his throat, squeezing just hard enough to make it very uncomfortable. "Release him. I won't ask you again."

The man nodded, reaching into his pocket and drawing the keys from where they were tucked away. "Here," he handed them to Yui, who swiftly took them and went to unlock the cage.

Nakago let go of the man, who dropped to his knees, coughing. "You better be careful, I'm not responsible if that thing rips you apart." And with that, he turned and fled, following most of the others in the crowd who had left when they realized what was about to happen.

As Yui was about to swing the door to the cage open, she watched in shock as Ashitare slowly began to change. She blinked, unsure if she was hallucinating, but sure enough, the form was shrinking, the features that made him almost look like a man fading into the body of a wolf.

And though he was now free from the cage, he remained inside, hovering on the edge, almost uncertain as to whether he should step out or not.

"Ashitare?" Yui questioned softly, holding her hand out, unsure whether to treat him as a man or a wolf.

Slowly Ashitare crossed that once-forbidden threshold, dropping his paws onto the dirt ground underneath. His ears twitched at the name, strange, yet vaguely familiar. He approached the girl beckoning to him, cautious, distrustful. And yet, she had kept him from being beaten again.

He sniffed her hand as he approached, taking in her scent, trying to judge her person. To his amazement, he couldn't smell any fear, not from her, nor from the large man hovering just behind her.

Yui smiled, tentatively, reaching forward to stroke his head gently, but Ashitare growled and jumped back, snapping at her again.

"Okay, no petting," Yui noted to herself as she pulled her hand back. "I don't know what to say here," she looked at Nakago for help, then turned back to Ashitare. "Will you come with us?"

Ashitare remained where he stood, still watching the two of them.

"Let's go, Yui-sama," Nakago motioned for her to leave, "Ashitare will follow if he chooses."

Yui sent a worried glance in the direction of her last seishi before turning and walking back with Nakago. Out of the corner of her eye, she tried without luck to see if he was following them. It was certainly a strange twist of events, she mused to herself, that this was Ashitare.

A soft rustling near her legs startled her, and she looked down to see that he had somehow crept up alongside her. Yui smiled slightly, but he was no longer looking at her. Turning to Nakago, she noted that his expression was blank, as though he was unsurprised.

"So what now?" she asked.

"We find the others, and return to Kutou," Nakago replied calmly, though he felt an inexplicable nervousness growing within him. "It is time to summon Seiryuu."

* * *

"Do you ever wonder about the gods, Nuriko?" Hotohori asked as the two strolled along the pathway in his private gardens, seemingly at leisure, but both knowing that the threat of war with Kutou was looming ominously before them. 

"Sometimes," Nuriko admitted thoughtfully, "it's hard not to, being who we are."

Hotohori was silent, his brow furrowed slightly in thought. Nuriko felt a pang shoot through his heart as he looked at the man, so beautiful, so elegant, and so tormented. He knew that the Emperor of Konan did not like having to make the choices he had been forced to make recently. The senseless slaughter of innocents could never appeal to this gentle man, who, for his entire life, would be caught within the brutal grasp of ruler-ship.

"I used to dream of Suzaku no Miko," Hotohori finally spoke again, quietly. "Dream of her as a savior for this land-"

"There's nothing wrong with that-"

"-dream of her as an escape from this throne."

Now Nuriko was silent, knowing he should give his Emperor some words of comfort, but being unable to think of the right ones.

"And now we are faced with Seiryuu no Miko, and Kutou's rise to power," Hotohori continued, "and we must unleash these horrendous forces..."

Nuriko stopped walking abruptly and put a hand on Hotohori's shoulder. As a subject, that would have been unthinkable, but as a fellow Suzaku seishi, one warrior to another, he could think of no other way to offer his companionship, his understanding.

"And where is Suzaku to guide us?"

"My Lord!" the voice of one of Hotohori's guards interrupted them. "There is new word from your scouts."

Hotohori sighed, giving Nuriko a thankful look before re-assuming the regal air that was his burden alone. "I will meet them in my War Room. They may brief me there."

"Yes, my Lord," the guard saluted and left to deliver the message.

"Will you join me, Kourin?" Saihitei turned to his companion.

"Always, my Lord," Nuriko bowed deeply before following him inside the palace.

Once in the room, Saihitei looked questioningly at his scouts. "Well?"

There was a brief pause before the captain of the group responded, "The final Seiryuu seishi has been retrieved. We have word they are returning to Kutou."

"Presumably to summon Seiryuu," Saihitei noted the unspoken part of the report.

The man nodded, but said nothing.

"Very well. You are dismissed."

The scouts bowed, much as Nuriko had done minutes earlier, and left the room.

Saihitei sat in silence, as Nuriko waited patiently for instructions. Finally, the Emperor spoke, "We must not allow Kutou to gain Seiryuu's power."

Nuriko nodded, still waiting.

"I want you to send out another group of our special forces."

Nuriko looked taken aback by the command. "Are you sure you want to do that, Hotohori-sama? Last time-"

"-is of no concern to me right now," Saihitei cut him off, an unfamiliar coldness in his voice. "We must do what it takes to stop the summoning ceremony. Those are my orders."

Still looking uncertain but knowing he could do nothing against the Emperor's wishes, Nuriko simply bowed and replied, "As you wish, Heika."

END PART NINE

* * *

Review Responses: 

No responses this time around, for a couple of reasons. First, it's been so long since I've updated that I wanted to get this chapter posted ASAP. Secondly, it's been so long since I've updated that I don't even know if my wonderful reviewers are still out there. Are we sensing a theme here?


	10. The Summoning

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Once again, my profuse apologies for taking so long to update. I had hoped to update more frequently, but I suppose life will always have its curves. My thanks to all the wonderful people who are still reading this.

* * *

PART TEN  
The Summoning 

Yui opened her eyes slowly, blinking several times against the sudden light as the sun's rays gleamed through the window. She remained still, however, relishing the feel of the firm mattress beneath her frame and the soft covers tucked warmly around her. It had been a long, tiring ride back to Kutou, and all the questions the Emperor had bombarded them with upon their return to the palace only served to further exhaust what little energy she had left.

Sleep had come quickly last night, but the visions in her dreams, only a few of which she could recall now that the haze was starting to lift from her mind, left her troubled. She seemed to remember the image of a magnificent serpent, gleaming in hues of blue and gold and terrifying in its ferocity--Seiryuu, she presumed, or perhaps some manifestation of him. Yui did not know whether she was simply imagining his presence, with the knowledge that the summoning was close as hand, or if he truly did exist in some spiritual plane and was only now making himself known to her.

Nakago, too, was in the dream, and he was trying to warn her about something, but Yui couldn't remember the words. Then his figure had shifted and morphed into a man she didn't recognize, a man surrounded with the same blue light from Seiryuu. Fleeting remnants from the dream continued to play across Yui's thoughts, and though she tried to grasp them, remember them, examine them, they faded too quickly.

Sighing, Yui finally sat up, staring out of the curtained window for a few moments, trying to decide whether or not she felt like getting out of bed just yet. Her thoughts continued to drift and she found herself, not for the first time, nor even the dozenth time, wanting desperately to talk with Miaka again. She missed hearing the sound of her friend's voice, missed the comfort she felt discussing any troubles with her.

"Oh, Miaka," Yui dropped her face into her hands, her voice becoming muffled, "where are you when I need you so much?" Lifting her head again, this time to look at the ceiling, she called out, a bit louder, "Miaka!" Another pause, "Why can't you hear me? Why can't I hear you? I don't know what I'm doing here... everything's happening so quickly... I wish I was back home, with you..."

"Yui-sama?"

The sudden knock that accompanied her name startled her, and Yui felt a small blush creep over her cheeks as she realized she had been ranting out loud. Knowing it was Nakago, she called out. "Come in."

"Is everything alright?" Nakago asked as he entered her room, eyeing her a bit worriedly.

"Everything's fine," Yui tried to smile reassuringly at him, but knew, even as his eyes flickered momentarily at her expression, that she had failed miserably.

Nakago cast a quick glance around the room, "It sounded like you were speaking to somebody."

Feeling embarrassed once again, Yui tried brushing if off. "Oh, no. I was just talking out loud..."

Nakago was silent for a moment, simply looking at her with that trademark gaze, intense, unyielding. "It's late in the morning, and with the summoning today... I hope you don't mind my intrusion."

"Of course not," she smiled at him, "I've been awake for a while, but it's just hard to get out of bed sometimes." Suddenly realizing that she was still in bed, in her night dress, with Nakago standing only a few feet from her bedside, she blushed again and pulled the covers up around her.

Sensing her thoughts, Nakago couldn't keep the smirk off his face. Moving away a few steps and turning his back to her, he invited, "If you'd like to come out from there..."

Yui could feel the flame in her cheeks, but she quickly took his offer, grabbing her robe from the side chair and tying it around her. It wasn't like her to be so self-conscious, but she was finding it ever harder to deny her physical attraction to this man. And being with him, half-dressed, in her bedroom... it was hard not to entertain certain thoughts. "Sorry," she mumbled when she was ready.

Nakago turned back around, his eyes still gleaming with some mischievous thought. It was strange how these minor, simple, almost amusing moments with his priestess put him, ever so slightly, at ease. "Are you sure it's safe?" he lifted one eyebrow, unable to keep from teasing her a little more.

"I think you can take it," Yui teased back, feeling a little emboldened by his expression.

Instinctively, Nakago let his gaze roam ever so briefly over her slight figure. Then, as if suddenly realizing what he was thinking, his expression grew hard again, those stoic features Yui had almost come to memorize over the past few days once again slipping into place. "Are you ready to begin preparing for the ceremony?"

Yui felt the smile slip from her face at the question. Was she ready for the ceremony? Everything in her was screaming no, that she wasn't ready, that she didn't know what she was doing, what she was getting into. Something of her thoughts must have shown through on her face, because Nakago moved to stand next to her, draping one arm comfortingly over her shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

"I guess I'm just... scared."

"Of what?"

"Of this ceremony," Yui tried to explain what she was thinking, but found herself speaking in jumbled terms. Her thoughts were so scattered, her fears so vague, yet so strongly present, that she didn't know how to express the wide range of thoughts and emotions cascading within her. "A part of me still can't believe that this is real. Summoning a god? And if it's true, if we do this... what does it mean? Can a person really wield that kind of power? And at what price?"

Nakago paused, pondering her words. It was an odd gem of truth, that all things come at a price. He had paid that price, many times over. And now, so would she... The thought bothered him, more than he expected it to. Three wishes, and she would be devoured by the dragon god. Wasn't that, too, part of the legend? A part of him found himself wondering if, when the time came, he would let her go through with it. After all, if they could accomplish what was necessary in the first wish alone, what need would there be for anything more?

The chain of thoughts surprised him. When did he start to care about what would happen to this girl, to anyone? He had known from the very beginning how things would turn out, and it did no good to entertain such useless ideas. After all, he had more important things to see to, like ensuring that the ceremony would be completed without any complications. There simply wasn't any other option.

He could feel everything he had ever dreamed of so close within his grasp that it was almost painful, and he couldn't afford any more missteps. Choosing his words carefully, he spoke, "I suppose it's natural to feel that way, and I can't pretend like I know what you must be feeling. But you were chosen for this because you are a strong young woman. And you've displayed your courage to me, countless times, these past days."

Yui knew the words were meant only to reassure her, but she couldn't help feeling a small bit of joy at his compliments. Even still, was she strong enough to face what would come? "Thank you," she told him sincerely, "but I just keep wondering what'll happen next."

"Next, you wish for the power to defend Kutou from these invaders."

Of course. Yui almost felt the breath rush out of her at that statement. That's what all this had been for, to save these innocent people from war, to prevent the type of suffering that had shattered Suboshi that night in the hostel. The purpose behind that simple comment steeled Yui's nerves. Whatever her own hesitations were, how could she back down from that?

Nakago watched, oddly fascinated, at the play of emotions across his miko's face. In the span of an instant, the terrified expression in her eyes had vanished, replaced by a hard resolve. She considered this her mission, then, and was determined to go through with it.

All the better for him.

"And then we'll see what happens next," he finished, giving her shoulders a light squeeze before releasing his hold on her.

"You're right," Yui agreed, voicing some of her thoughts. "That's what I'm here for, right?"

Nakago caught a bitter undertone in the comment, a veiled reference to what was likely a subconscious thought, that she was here simply to perform this duty. She was Seiryuu no Miko, nothing more. Her destiny was for this, only this, and nothing else mattered. Or perhaps it was only his imagination, reflecting back at him his own musings. After all, what more was he, what more were any of them, than Seiryuu's pawns?

But even a pawn, moved in the right direction, could bring victory...

"And I'm truly glad that you're here," Nakago smiled at her, "for Kutou, for me..." The words were past his lips before he could stop them, and Nakago tensed, ever so slightly, watching his miko for her reaction to the words. It was true that he needed her, needed the power she could give him, but it wouldn't do to burden her with that knowledge just yet.

But the words seemed to melt something in her expression, and the brave facade she was putting on for him morphed into one of genuine concern. She asked, "You told me, once, that you've been here for fourteen years... did you always know that this day would come? Have you been waiting all this time?"

Nakago reflected briefly, bitterly, on those early years, when the hopes and dreams of a god and a priestess that would come to rescue him still held his thoughts, still made him believe that one day, things would be right again. "I knew, yes, from the moment I was brought to the Emperor, that I was a Seiryuu seishi, and what my destiny would be."

"And what about before that?"

The question took him completely by surprise. What was his priestess trying to get at? "What about it?"

"What were you like, before you knew about... all of this?"

"Like any other young boy, I suppose." Nakago could not understand why he was telling her this, why he hadn't already changed the subject, why he simply couldn't tell her to get ready and then leave the room. Why was she asking him all of these questions? And yet, her expression was so innocent, so open, so honest, that he knew there was no hidden agenda, no attempt to wrench painful secrets from his past. She was simply curious, and concerned.

She cared.

"Then how did you come here?"

That was, he supposed, the inevitable question. "War," he told her simply, "invaders came to our village, slaughtered my people..."

Yui couldn't hold back the startled gasp, and, as her eyes locked onto his, she could almost see the images flashing in his memory. He had lost his home, probably lost his parents as well, to war. Just like Suboshi and Amiboshi. Just like all the other children who would inevitably become similar victims if these armies from Konan were allowed to continue their deadly rampage. How could she turn her back on this? How could she let her own fears overwhelm her when there was so much more at stake?

How could she let Nakago down?

"I'm so sorry," was all she could manage to say at that point.

He shook his head, "The past is past, and cannot be changed. I only ask that you help me make the future a better one."

"I'll do everything I can to help you."

Help him.

There it was, the words he had been aching to hear ever since he was a little boy and was brought to this dungeon, terrified and alone. After all these years, they should have just been words, empty, hollow, like everything else in his life. But coming from the miko, from Yui, with her sweet voice and determined eyes, the words were unexpectedly moving.

Nakago brought his hand up to gently stroke the side of her face. Yui seemed to lean into the touch, closing her eyes briefly at the contact. Her skin was so soft beneath his fingertips, her eyes so captivating, that before he could even register what he was doing, Nakago found himself drawing closer to her, cupping her face in both his hands, lowering himself to her...

Their lips met softly, moving slowly, tenderly across each other. Nakago felt Yui's hands settle on his shoulders, and he drew her closer, deepening the kiss. The sensation of her warm lips against his, her soft form wrapped in his arms, dangerously close to molding itself against his own, seemed to suspend time. Reality slipped away as both Nakago and Yui uncharacteristically lost themselves to the embrace, not thinking, just feeling, just relishing.

When the two finally broke away, Yui stared wide-eyed at the man before her, her breaths coming in soft gasps, her pulse racing. The kiss was a surprise, though not an unwelcome one, and she had never expected that something so simple could be so intense.

Nakago, for all his usually calm demeanor, seemed to be similarly affected. He held her gaze a moment longer, then turned swiftly away. "It is getting late, and we should begin the ceremony soon. Meet us in the temple when you're ready," he instructed as he moved to leave the room.

Yui watched him go, dismayed, wanting to call him back, wanting to kiss him again. But as her eyes followed him, she noticed for the first time another figure standing in the doorway. It was Soi, her gaze fixed intently on Yui, looking shocked, almost hurt.

"Soi," Yui greeted in surprise, but the young woman simply turned and rushed off, apparently embarrassed by what she had just witnessed. Nakago, too, left without turning back, but Yui found that for several minutes she couldn't move, couldn't even think coherently, as the memory of that searing kiss played over and over again in her mind.

* * *

Soi fled down the hallway, not stopping to see whether or not Yui or Nakago was chasing after her, not caring what they must have thought of her, watching them embrace that way, if, indeed, they had thought anything about it at all. 

The image of Nakago and Yui in each other's arms, of him holding the priestess in that way she had ached to be held by him for so many years, burned across her mind, tormenting in its vivid detail. How many years had she spent dreaming of this man, praying for her chance to see him again, hoping, when they finally did meet, that he would someday remember her, come to know her, respect her, love her...

She was a fool, undeniably, to ever think that a man would just suddenly fall at her feet. She, who had been used in so many ways, by so many people, who was so unworthy of such love, especially from Nakago, especially when he had someone like Yui around. It angered her that she couldn't even hate the priestess, the girl who was the first person to show her any kindness in all these years, who seemed to truly believe that she was more than her background.

Soi felt the tightening in her chest, in her throat, the stinging in her eyes. She would not cry, she told herself fiercely. She had been through too much, survived much worse, to let herself be overwhelmed by something so trivial. But the part of her that had hoped and dreamed since she was a little girl screamed that this wasn't trivial: this was her heart, being torn to shreds...

"Soi-san?" the voice, gentle, concerned, stopped her in her tracks. She hadn't even noticed the young man approach, hadn't been paying any attention at all to where she was headed.

"Amiboshi-san," Soi greeted, surprised, turning her face away slightly to blink back the tears threatening to spill.

"Is everything alright?"

Soi swallowed hard and took a minute to steady her voice, even out her breathing. "Everything's fine."

Amiboshi cocked his head to the side slightly, as if considering her words. "I don't believe you."

Soi blinked, startled by his blunt statement. "What?"

"You look troubled," Amiboshi pointed out. "And with the ceremony today, we should all be clear-headed."

Soi almost laughed out loud at that. She had practically forgotten, in the time she had left Yui's room, that the summoning was close at hand. After all, wasn't that why she had gone to see Yui in the first place, to see if the priestess needed any help preparing herself? "You're right," she smiled at the boy, trying to put on her best brave face. "But I'm fine, I promise. And you? Are you ready for today?"

"I will be," Amiboshi smiled at her, in that gentle way that seemed to be his trademark. "I thought perhaps I would check with the priestess, to see if anything needed to be done."

Again, that pang hammered away at her heart. "Nakago is with her now, I'm sure he'll take care of everything."

"I see," Amiboshi nodded, still eyeing the older woman. Something was obviously wrong, and for some reason, he wanted desperately to help. He may not be able to solve his own issues, not yet, but perhaps helping her would ease his heart, at least a little bit. "I can clearly see that something is troubling you, Soi-san," he started again, "Won't you tell me what it is? I only want to help."

Soi started at the boy for a moment, shocked once again by his forthrightness. Was it even right to think of him as a boy, after the way they had first met, with him devastated by the massacre of his village? And even now, with his earnest gaze, his patient words, he seemed far older than his years. "I thank you for the concern, but as I've said already, there's nothing wrong." After a moment, she asked, "What about you?"

Amiboshi raised an eyebrow in question, and Soi continued, "Can you honestly tell me that you can be clear-headed today, after your own recent ordeals?"

The young man glanced down quickly, not able to look her in the eye and lie. It was true, the memory of that fateful day still haunted him, played in his mind every waking moment, intensified every non-waking moment. Soi saw that haunted, pained look flash in his eyes and instantly regretted her question. She had simply wanted to shift the attention from her own misery, but hadn't, for anything, wanted to force him to re-live those horrid events. "I'm sorry, Amiboshi," she said quietly, "I didn't mean to bring up--"

"No, it's okay, you're right," Amiboshi smiled at her grimly. "Perhaps I should face my own problems before I try to fix everyone else's."

Her heart went out to him in that moment, to the young man standing before her, so brave, so strong, and yet so kind to still think of others first. Why couldn't there be more people like him in this world, she wondered, like Amiboshi and Nakago, people who cared for others and did what was right? Maybe if she had known people like them before... But she hadn't, and all the wishing in the world wouldn't make it so.

"You're a good man," Soi voiced her thoughts, "and I think you'll always want to help others first."

"What does it matter, if I fail so miserably at it?" the rueful thought escaped him, and he froze. He hadn't meant to say that out loud, never wanted to burden anyone with his own worries. Amiboshi had spent so many years always trying to be calm, always trying to be positive, to help his twin, to bring them both through the horrors they had witnessed. But every now and then, some of Suboshi's thoughts inescapably became his own.

"I think we all fail, too often," Soi mused, "but the important thing is that you still try, when it would be so easy to give up." She reflected briefly on her own attitude before she had first met Yui, the belief that she was doomed to her life in the brothel, that there was nothing she could do, that she should just accept her fate. Now, she knew she would die before going back to that life.

"I envy those who can live their lives in peace," Amiboshi sighed, realizing her words were true, but knowing that it didn't make anything easier. "Do you suppose there will ever be a time when people can live without the threat of war?" And, even more importantly, a time when children wouldn't becomes the victims in a battle they knew nothing of, had no part in?

"Let us hope, that when Yui-sama summons Seiryuu, we may finally have the power to create such a time." The optimistic words startled her, she who had spent her life being bitter, angry, hateful. But where had those emotions gotten her? Perhaps, a little hope wasn't such a bad thing after all.

"You are a wise woman, Soi-san," Amiboshi smiled at her, "and I think I'd like to believe your words."

Soi smiled back at him, feeling unexpectedly lighter. "Would you like to walk with me to the temple?"

"Gladly," Amiboshi accepted, following the older woman. It was true, that what was past could not be changed, but perhaps he could be a part of a future that was brighter than anyone ever thought possible.

And it would all start today.

* * *

"What's happening in the book now?" Keisuke whispered to his sister as they sat next to each other on a train to Morioka. A little more research into the Okuda family had revealed their last known residence, and, although they knew it was a long shot, they hoped they could find more information there. 

"Yui's found the rest of the seishi," Miaka whispered back, "and they're planning to summon Seiryuu!"

"Damn," Tetsuya muttered from Miaka's other side, "if what we suspect is true, and with the way time moves in that book, I hope we're not too late."

Miaka glared at the man, not wanting to hear that possibility, not even wanting to think it. If Yui summoned Seiryuu, and was somehow sacrificed to the god in the process, if she lost her best friend and could only sit by helplessly...

Keisuke noticed the tears forming in his sister's eyes, and his heart ached. "Would you shut it, Testuya? Don't say things like that!" Wrapping his arm over Miaka's shoulder in a comforting hug, he attempted to reassure her, "We'll get there in time, don't worry. We'll find out what's going on, and we'll save Yui. We have to."

Miaka sniffled, trying to hold back her tears, still barely able to believe that any of this could be happening. "Yui-chan tried talking to me again," she revealed, "It said, in the book, that she tried to contact her friend from the other world, but without luck. Why can't I hear her anymore?"

"I don't know," Keisuke shrugged helplessly, "You're sure you were able to talk to her in the first place?"

"I'm positive!" Miaka screeched, then noticed a few heads turning to stare in their direction. Blushing, she brought her voice back down to hushed tones. "I know, in the beginning, when Yui-chan first got pulled in... she heard me somehow, heard my voice, and we could talk to each other."

As the train slowed to a stop, Tetsuya offered hopefully, "Maybe we'll find more information here." In silence, the trio stood and made their way off the train and out of the station. Keisuke flagged down a taxi and gave the driver the address, asking him to hurry.

For all his brave words to Miaka, he just prayed they wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Yui sighed as she sank into the warm bath waters prepared for her cleansing before the ritual. The cuts and scratches across her body still had not healed completely, but the water felt good on her skin. It was almost enough to take her mind from the events about to take place--almost, but not quite. 

A light growling brought her attention to her sole companion in this place--Ashitare, in wolf form, who was camped by the water's edge. He was laying down, his nose resting lightly on his paws, his eyes flickering to her every now and then. To her surprise, he had been waiting for her outside her room. She still didn't know what to say to the creature, didn't know if he could understand her even if she did speak, but was glad he had kept the form of a wolf, finding it less disconcerting.

Instead she had bent down to him, attempting once more to lightly stroke the fur on his head. This time, he remained still, simply watching her. Yui was a little encouraged, and smiled at him, offering her hand for him to sniff. She didn't know if it worked with wolves, or whatever Ashitare was, but did know that dogs liked to be able to gather scents. He nuzzled her hand briefly, then stepped back again. Warmed, Yui figured it was best not to press her luck too far, and motioned for him to follow her, which he did.

Moving quickly down the hallway, she turned her attention to finding Soi. Although her lips still tingled with the memory of Nakago's kiss, she found herself a little worried at the vision of the woman standing in her doorway, that unreadable expression on her face. She had no luck in finding her, and it wasn't long before one of the servants approached her and informed her that the bath-house was ready for her cleansing.

So here she sat, attempting to follow the instructions given to her to cleanse both her body and mind, with Ashitare still at her side. But it was hard to keep her thoughts from straying. She couldn't help wondering what it would be like to summon Seiryuu. From what she had been told so far, there was the scroll, and the seishi, and the incantations to read, but then what?

Again, there was the thought that this was all too surreal, that perhaps this had been one long, very detailed dream, but that she would wake up soon, and laugh, and maybe someday write her own book.

Ashitare's growling intensified suddenly, and he launched himself upright, howling and snarling. Yui gasped and whirled around, wondering what had suddenly caused his outburst.

"Miboshi!" she scolded, spotting the intruder and quelling a sudden feeling of fright. Realizing she was completely unclothed in the water, she noted with relief that she was sunk to her neck, and that the room and the waters were dark enough to shield her body.

"I apologize for intruding, Yui-sama, but I felt that you were uneasy, and thought that perhaps this would be the last chance to speak privately with you."

"If you wanted to speak with me, all you had to do was ask, before now," Yui told him sternly, feeling distinctly uncomfortable.

"But I did not wish to intrude upon your conversation with Nakago," Miboshi told her. Yui blushed again, recalling their moment, and wondered if Miboshi knew, though his tone of voice gave nothing away.

Miboshi eyed the priestess detachedly, sensing her unease, which was only intensified by his presence. "I can assure you this is very real."

Yui was startled at the comment, wondering if he could possibly know what she had been thinking.

Ashitare was still poised angrily, his form hunched back over his hind legs, looking as if to strike. "Ashitare," Yui called to him soothingly, "it's okay." Abruptly, and to her surprise, his snarling stopped, and he relaxed his form a little.

Miboshi, too, looked surprised. "It seems you have mastered the beast."

Yui looked briefly at the wolf, wondering if he took offense to the statement, but she couldn't tell. "I wouldn't say that. I'm just glad he seems to accept me."

"Well," Miboshi continued, suddenly perplexed by the genuine warmth he spotted in her eyes, and in her voice, "now that we are all gathered, and at your service, and the summoning so soon upon us, have you given any thought to your wishes?"

Yui was silent for a moment, considering. "Not specifically, no," she admitted, "I mean, I know that I want to protect Kutou from these invaders--Konan, is it?--and somehow bring peace, so that people don't have to suffer, not like Suboshi and Amiboshi did..." She trailed off as she noticed that Miboshi was looking at her with a strange expression, something like a combination of loathing and respect.

"You're a fool," he responded at last, "if you think that the world will simply be right again because you wish for it. Men drive these wars, men who will be as they always are, even after you summon Seiryuu and are long departed from this world. Men, with their infinite fear and hate."

"You speak as if all men are evil, as if they always will be."

"And you disagree? Can you truly say that, after what happened to you when you first arrived in this world?"

Once again, Yui was shocked at how he seemed to know so much. "Those men are not everybody. There are people like Nakago--"

"Ah, yes, your precious Nakago. I would be watchful of him, if I were you."

"What do you mean?" Yui found herself getting defensive, that he would imply anything about someone who had been nothing but kind to her, about someone that she cared for.

"He has a dark past, that one," Miboshi told her, wondering why he was even bothering to say anything at all. What did it matter to him, what happened to this girl? He was here to perform a simple duty, to call down Seiryuu, to seize the power that was his due.

"Like you?" Yui inquired, wondering why she was feeling so confrontational. Perhaps she was simply responding in kind to the hostility she could feel coming from him.

Miboshi narrowed his eyes, all sympathy for the girl lost. "What do you know of my past?"

"Nothing," Yui shook her head, "but it's obvious there are things that are painful for you to remember. I think you're someone who has been severely betrayed, and I think you're hurt, and angry, and lashing out. And you're not the only one. Nakago, too, I agree, has things in his past he doesn't want people to know about. And Suboshi, and Amiboshi, and Soi, and even Tomo, I'm sure, and Ashitare, we all know what life has been like for him. I think about all of you, and what you've suffered... do you truly believe that it's so foolish to want something better, to pray for peace for those you care about?"

Yui stopped her rant, feeling herself trembling by the sheer force, the emotion behind her words. She hadn't given any thought to what she'd just said, but realized for the first time that it was true.

Miboshi was silent, a sudden memory overwhelming him, a memory of similar words spoken to him ages ago. He had been a better man then, or perhaps just a more foolish one, to have believed those words the first time they were spoken. "You sound just like her," he said softly, unexpectedly finding his anger subsided somewhat, lost in the tenderness of remembrance. For the first time in a long time, he was at a loss for words, unable to throw a retort back at the young woman, now looking at him with softened eyes.

"Like who?"

"My wife." And with that, Miboshi turned and moved to leave the bath-house. "We'll see you in the temple when you're ready, Yui-sama. Seiryuu awaits."

END PART TEN

* * *

Review Responses: 

Blood Raven: Thanks for sticking with this fic! I know it's not easy, with the slow updates, but I value your feedback and hope this chapter didn't disappoint.

Rave: Many thanks! Hope you're still around to read this one.

Reinasinnax: Glad to see you back, too! Yes, the Suzaku side will be in this story, but they will be more side characters.

PerfectStranger: Probably shocked you again today, too. Thanks for the wonderful review! But, worry not, the plot is actually far from over... in fact, things are just now getting started.

Mikusan: Well, I guess five months beats out a year... I hope you liked this chapter, and thanks for the review!

Rika-Chan: Thank you! I'm very glad to hear you still enjoy this fic, and I hope you enjoyed the little tidbits between Yui and Nakago and Yui and Ashitare in this chapter, too.

Doctor Kiba: Thanks! One of my main reasons for writing this fic was to show a different side of Yui and Nakago, and the rest of the Seiryuu side.

AnImEFrEaKess: Unfortunately, I think long waits are going to be inevitable now. But I'm very glad you're enjoying this fic, and thank you for the review!

Bronwen Stx: Thank you very much for the wonderful review! I think there are few awkward parts in this chapter, too, but I hope you'll find it just as enjoyable.

Cyber Keiko: Thanks! That was one of the main reasons I wanted to write this fic, and I'm glad that the characters are coming off a little more fleshed out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Faraway Dawn: Even if these updates are slow in coming? But thank you!

Seiryu Fan: I actually do plan to use little tidbits from the actual manga/anine here and there, because I think it adds a little to the story, to see those things we all loved worked in, even in this "counter" version. Thank you very much for the review!

angel-leigh: Hey, I'm just glad you're still around to read this fic. Thank you for the great review, and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.


	11. Advent of War

PART ELEVEN  
Advent of War

Nakago eyed the other members of the circle as they stood solemnly in the center of the temple, awaiting the arrival of the priestess, awaiting the beginning of the ceremony that would invoke the power of Seiryuu. He himself stood directly in front of the ritual altar, so that Yui would be facing him as she made the invocation. To his right was Tomo, followed by Amiboshi, Suboshi, Ashitare, Miboshi, and then Soi, closing the circle on his left.

The temple itself had been thoroughly cleaned by the group earlier in the day, since no other could enter the sacred space. The lights had been lowered to a dim glow, the fountain beneath Seiryuu's sculpture set to run in all its glory. In truth, the sound of the rushing water brought a small measure of comfort to Nakago's unexpectedly thrumming pulse.

He didn't know why he suddenly found himself to be nervous. After all, wasn't this the day he had been waiting for, preparing for, all these years? What was there to be worried about? But the realization that in a few minutes all his plans would culminate, his destiny, wanted or not, would suddenly be placed in his own hands, naturally raised a little apprehension.

And then the priestess entered the temple, breathtakingly beautiful, graceful in her solemnity, and Nakago knew that there was nothing to worry about. His dream could not have been held in more capable hands. There was the fleeting memory of their kiss, not unpleasant, and although Nakago had not planned it, it was there between them now.

Without saying a word, Yui glided into the center of the circle, her ceremonial robes flowing behind her. The garment, Nakago noted to himself, was extremely becoming on her: the deep blues of her blouse standing in stark, lovely contrast to her pale skin; the loose violet ribbons streaming from her slender form; the pure white skirt swaying around her, cut from the sides, revealing glimpses of the long, elegant legs that carried her forward. The twin diamonds in her ears, matched by the glowing pendant at her throat and the single jewel embroidered into the belt at her waist, sparkled as she moved, catching what little light there was in the room and casting an almost divine halo around her.

Yui came to a stop before the altar. Unable to keep from looking up, she met Nakago's eyes, the crystal blues meeting and matching in a silent dance. There was an almost electric connection there, fueled by their earlier encounter, fanned to brilliant life by the energy building in the room, in anticipation of what was still to come. Finally Yui broke the gaze and looked down again, her attention going to the scroll that had been placed invitingly before her.

Nakago watched, almost entranced, as the young woman steeled herself for the coming words. He knew she had been instructed in what to say, what to do, down to every minute movement.

And so it began.

The voice of Seiryuu's priestess reverberated throughout His temple, strong, clear, rich.

"The four constellations in the heavens, and the four directions of the Earth," Yui began, her voice, to her own surprise, lacking even the smallest hint of any tremors. "Strengthened by law, truth and goodness," she picked the scroll up delicately in both hands, letting it rest flat on her upturned palms, as if making an offering to the Heavens.

"Please tell the protector of the East, Seiryuu," and with a sudden, forceful movement, she plunged the scroll into the basin of water before her, "that I will now speak the words."

Still her hands remained immersed in water. "From your dwelling in the heavens to the earth, reveal yourself to us." She drew her hands out, both cupping small palmfuls of water. In a single, fluid movement, she raised her arms up above her head, still holding the water, not spilling a single drop. "For the good of mankind, please make extinct every kind of evil."

Slowly, she opened her palms, flattening them, and turned them in to face each other, the water now running in small trickles down her wrists, her forearms, into the sleeves of her robe. "By using your divine powers, protect us." Yui lowered her arms, her hands remaining in their position with a small space between them, so that they were level with her chest.

"I ask only this...grant this request." And then she brought her hands together to clasp each other, as if in fervent prayer. "Seiryuu, descend from the heavens, and stand before me!"

There was a crackling in the air like lightning, a roar that sounded like gushing water and yet seemed distinctly alive, a swirling wind that suddenly caught Yui in its midst, whipping violently--and yet painlessly--around her. The halo that had seemed to encircle her when she entered the temple suddenly flared to painful brilliance, engulfing her entire body, removing her from the view of all seven of her warriors, almost removing her physically from the room.

Yui, her eyes shut tight against the light, felt a gentle easing of the pressure against her lids, and slowly she opened her eyes to gaze around her. It was like standing within a cloud, seeing nothing but a soft blue dimness, and yet sensing everything. Her own emotions hovered around her as if they were suddenly external to her, the fear, the awe, the hope. And somewhere else she could feel the thrumming of the others' emotions: that same fear, that same awe, that same hope... and something more, something darker, a mingling of sadness and regret, anger and hate, and a void...

"Seiryuu no Miko," a deep rumbling, the vibrations echoing within her very bones, stole her attention without mercy. And there before her stood the most magnificent creature she had ever seen. The sculptures of Him in the temple could not even rightfully be called representations of Seiryuu if this, indeed, was the god Himself. Dragon he could be called, serpent he resembled, and yet at the same time he was neither of these.

But then the image wavered, shimmered, as if it were truly nothing more than a vision. Yui blinked, and before her stood a man--if he could even be called that, given the sheer power of his presence, the breathtaking features of perfection. He was clad in the armor that was common to this world, but with a richness, a crispness that, had anyone else been present, would have drawn and held all eyes. Though human-formed, there was still that divine essence, and Yui knew that this, too, was Seiryuu.

"I am the Avatar of Seiryuu." Again, that captivating baritone voice. "You are the maiden who summoned me?"

And from somewhere within her, Yui found the courage to speak, "Yes."

"I will now merge with you and we will become one."

It was strange, Yui felt that she should have been more frightened, and yet there was a peaceful stillness within her, a calm acceptance of what was to come. No words were needed, but she knew that her body would be given to this god, would become a vessel for His power.

Seiryuu moved forward, closing the space between them, and for a brief instant, as his form collided with hers, Yui felt as if his body were solid flesh. But he kept moving, and then he was inside her, like some phantasm, merging with her. Though she could no longer see him, she could feel his presence in every cell of her body, surrounding her, infusing her. The sensation was ecstasy, or at least as close to it as she could imagine. Her skin burned as if liquid fire were flowing through her veins. Her pulse was racing, tremors racked her body, and then there was one, final spasm. Her body crumpled to the ground, and she lay there in blissful warmth, her sharp breathing the only sound.

Then a soft breath seemed to blow across her face, like a caress, whispering in her ear. "You can use my powers three times. When you wish to do so, you must chant, 'Kaijin'."

Her vision swam suddenly, and there was that bright light again, fading this time, and when she opened her eyes, she was lying on the floor of the temple, sprawled before the altar. The sudden loss of that strange sensation, that wholeness, left her feeling empty. But after a moment she realized the warmth was still within her, and she could feel the tingling throughout her body.

"Yui-sama," Nakago, finally able to see the priestess again, rushed forward, kneeling at her side. He lifted her gently, cradling her in his arms, "Are you alright?"

Yui found that she needed a moment to gather her thoughts, scattered as they were. "I'm fine, Nakago. Just... very tired."

"The summoning ceremony is highly draining for the priestess," Miboshi spoke up, also stepping out of the circle and eyeing the pair. "You should take her to rest."

Nakago moved to do just that, but the temple doors were suddenly thrown open, and every eye turned swiftly to see who it was. A group of the palace guards were gathered outside, and one of them called to Nakago. "Shogun! The palace is under attack!"

"What?" Nakago practically snarled at the man, startled by the news. "From whom?"

"Konan, sir. They outnumber us, and they have those creatures..."

An attack, from Konan, now? How did they know the summoning was today? Or was it pure coincidence? As of yet, Konan had not sent its human army out against them. What were they planning? Nakago asked, "How far have they gotten?"

"We tried to stop them as they stormed the city, and the people fled, seeing... Our soldiers fought valiantly, but they were outnumbered two-to-one, and then those things showed up, and we were cut down... They're almost to the gates."

"Nakago-sama," Tomo was suddenly at his side, "Please see to Yui-sama. I will handle this."

Nakago blinked, as if realizing that he was still holding the girl in his arms.

"You should go with Tomo," Yui told him, her voice still weak, as she attempted to free herself from his arms. "The people need you."

"I shouldn't leave you unguarded," Nakago reluctantly set her on her feet.

"I'll be fine in the temple," Yui assured him, "they can't enter into here, right? I'll stay here and rest, I promise. So go... and be careful."

Nakago nodded, then looked up at the others. "Soi, stay here with Yui-sama. The rest of you, come with me. Konan obviously thought they could stop the summoning ceremony today." Unsheathing his sword, which he wore even beneath his own ceremonial robes, he gave an almost feral grin, "I will take pleasure in telling them how wrong they were."

As Nakago strode toward the exit, the soldiers stepped back from the entryway to let him pass. The others followed close on his heels, all except Miboshi, who stood for a moment looking at Yui. Finally, he spoke, "And so it begins, my priestess."

Yui, still feeling drained and now leaning on Soi's shoulder for support, looked at him nervously. "What do you mean?"

But Miboshi did not answer, and turned to follow the others out into the battlefield. Yui watched them go with mournful eyes. Was this what they had to look forward to now? Now that she had the power of Seiryuu, which was something she was still struggling to believe, would it mean war for this country? Or peace? Would Konan continue to attack them, attempt to destroy them, or would they recognize the futility of the effort and give up?

And what was she supposed to wish for?

Seiryuu had told her to say 'Kaijin' to invoke the power of the wish. Now would be a good time, she thought, to make a wish to protect Nakago and the others, to protect Kutou from falling to these invaders. Perhaps she could stop things here and now. But doubt gnawed at her: what if she made a mistake, what if there was another way, what would Nakago think about it? And then there was the fact that her body felt completely drained, and she knew, instinctively, that she did not have the energy to handle such power coursing through her again.

Soi noticed Yui struggling to re-gain some of her strength. "Why don't we sit down, Yui-sama?"

Yui did not protest, but instead allowed the older woman to lead her to one of the low benches lined up against the far wall. "Thank you, Soi."

Soi was silent, merely watching intently as Yui slowly lowered herself to the seat, exhaling in relief as she did so. She couldn't imagine what kind of energy or strength the summoning ritual must have taken from the girl to reduce her to this.

"You're staring," Yui remarked as she leaned comfortably against the wall. "Do I look that bad?"

Chuckling a little, Soi seated herself next to the girl. "Worse."

"Thanks," Yui rolled her eyes at the comment. "I didn't expect the ritual to be so..." she trailed off as she realized that nothing in even her remotest fantasies could have prepared her for what had actually occurred. "Well, I didn't know what to expect."

"What was it like?" Soi asked in a whisper, feeling as if it were almost forbidden for anyone but the priestess to know this.

Yui shook her head, at a loss for words. "I don't know how to describe it. There was so much light, and so much emotion, and everything in me felt like it was being squeezed, but it wasn't painful. And Seiryuu..."

"You saw Him?"

"Some form of Him, I suppose." Yui stopped for a moment, thinking, really thinking, about the fact that Seiryuu was a god in this world, and she had seen Him... merged with Him. "What sort of place is this?"

"What do you mean?"

Yui startled, unaware she had said that out loud. "What?"

"What do you mean, 'what sort of place is this'?" Soi clarified.

"I just..." Yui shrugged, once again not able to explain what was going through her mind. "Sometimes it just seems so impossible that this is happening, and yet here I am, here we are, and I feel like this is only the beginning."

Soi's gaze darkened for a moment as she looked towards the now-closed entryway to the temple. "Perhaps it is just the beginning."

Following her gaze, Yui instinctively picked up on her trail of thought. "What do you think will happen, with Konan?"

"Who's to say? Today's battle may be the decisive one, or it may simply be the first in a new war between the two countries."

Yui felt a tensing in her at the words, felt something ominous drape across her shoulders, and she shuddered with the thought that perhaps there was much worse yet to come. "Nakago..." the name came unbidden to her lips, and at Soi's startled glance in her direction, Yui hastily covered the slip. "I'm sure he'll know what we should expect, what to do."

Soi's eyes softened a little in silent agreement, but she kept her eyes fixated on the priestess, once again seeing her locked in Nakago's embrace. "You seem to care very strongly for Nakago-sama."

"Of course, he's my seishi, he saved my life--"

"No, I don't mean as your savior or as your seishi. I mean as a man."

The question took Yui by complete surprise, until she remembered that Soi had been standing there when she and Nakago had kissed, that she had witnessed the intimate moment between the two. Suddenly feeling shy, she managed to stammer out, "I suppose... Yes, he means a great deal to me."

Again, that painful wrenching in her chest, that tightening in her throat. She could feel that childhood hope, that dream that had been her anchor all those years, slipping like water through her fingers. Soi closed her eyes for a moment, trying to reign in her emotions, when Yui noticed her stricken look.

"Soi?" she asked softly, worriedly. Again, there was that look, just like before. Tentatively, she brought her arm across the other woman's shoulders, drew her closer, trying to offer some comfort for an ailment she knew nothing about. "What's wrong?"

Soi stiffened for a moment at the gentle contact, but she couldn't bring herself to break free of it. It had been so long since she had felt any embrace that was wholly without malice. "It's nothing, Yui-sama. Certain memories come back to me, at strange moments."

Yui found herself wondering what kinds of memories would have been evoked by thoughts of Nakago, by her admission that she cared for the man. And then it struck her that, perhaps, Soi too had loved somebody once...

Love.

The thought was like a load of bricks against her chest. Did she love Nakago? Was that what this strange emotion was? But she forcefully placed that thought aside and returned her attention to Soi. "Memories of someone you cared for?"

"Yes," Soi admitted it without thinking, without having realized the true nature of the question and answer until it was past. Sitting upright again, she looked at the priestess almost sheepishly, wondering what the girl thought about the fact that someone who had spent so many years as a common street whore could still actually hope to gain the love of a respectable man. After all, she had been ridiculed enough about it by the other women in the brothel, ridiculed so mercilessly that she buried those emotions deeply within her, to be shared with no one.

And then a sudden surge of anger built within her, anger and jealousy that this little girl sitting next to her had never had to suffer anything. She had no idea what it was like to be used so ruthlessly, to have body and mind shattered night after night, knowing there was no escape. What right did the priestess have to judge her? What made her so special, that Nakago could see only her? And why was she herself acting like a timid child, begging for approval?

"Will you tell me about it?" Yui's voice held nothing but concern, genuine warmth, but Soi was still blinded by that sudden, irrational bitterness. "Nakago-sama," she hissed out, hearing the venom in her own voice and simultaneously wanting to take it back and twist the knife a little deeper. "It was Nakago-sama. He saved me, years ago, and I've loved him ever since." Let the priestess feel that gutting pain for a change, this girl who had never suffered, this girl who had shown her nothing but kindness...

Yui felt the words like a slap in the face, but more than the words was the iciness in the woman's voice, in her eyes. Was this what Soi had thought of her all this time? As a rival for Nakago? Was all their time together nothing but pretense? Yui couldn't bring herself to believe that. She had seen real concern in Soi's face after the ritual, and they had shared more than a few moments of genuine friendship. Perhaps Soi was just hurting, lashing out, if, indeed, she had loved Nakago and then seen him with her.

"You should have told me," Yui whispered, trying to re-connect with this woman who suddenly seemed so far away from her.

"Would you have felt any differently?"

Yui gave that serious thought, then spoke truthfully. "No, I suppose my feelings would have been the same. But I wouldn't have... I would have acted differently, if I knew how you felt."

Soi knew she was telling the truth, and with that knowledge, she felt the last vestiges of her anger draining away. She couldn't hate this girl, she realized, even if she desperately wanted to. And she also realized that she didn't want to. "I'm sorry, Yui-sama" she apologized sincerely, truly regretting the way she had spoken. "I didn't mean--"

"It's okay," Yui shook her head, "You don't owe me any apologies. If anything, I should say I'm sorry, for hurting you like this."

"No," Soi told her sternly, "You've done nothing wrong. When I first saw Nakago-sama again, in that village, he didn't remember me at all. It shouldn't have surprised me, so many years had gone by, and it was such a little thing, but I had lived with that memory of him... I suppose that I've idolized him all these years. But it's obvious that he cares for you, and I do wish for your happiness, Yui-sama." Soi knew that, of everything she had just spoken, pieces of it were true, and pieces of it were not. But she wished it was the complete truth, and the fervency of that wish made it almost bearable.

"Thank you, Soi." Yui impulsively hugged the woman, "I want you to be happy, too."

Soi did not respond, but she returned the embrace. After so many years of keeping her feelings a secret, she felt strangely better having shared them with someone else, someone who did not judge her or mock her. Their conversation today had strengthened the friendship between them, she realized, although it was an odd feeling, having a woman she could call a friend.

The two continued to sit in silence, having said all that needed to be said, and now simply waiting for the return of the others, waiting for news of what was to come. Yui's mind turned back to the battle she knew was waging outside, praying that everyone she cared about would return safely. But the exhaustion of the ritual overwhelmed her suddenly, and, as the waiting continued, she slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Outside the palace walls was utter chaos. 

The clash of swords, the screams of the dying, the stench of the dead, pervaded the entire city. Those who had the means to flee had done so, and those who didn't stayed boarded up within whatever shelter they could find. The Konan army tried to press their attack, but with the sudden arrival of the Seiryuu warriors, they were slowly being pushed back.

Those unnatural creatures, however, seemed to be pursuing a path of their own, bent on simple destruction. It was almost as if they could not distinguish friend or foe, attacking Kutou solider, civilian, and Konan solider alike.

Ashitare snarled and leaped at yet another of the men in red, whose sword was raised to strike him down. Alternating between wolf and almost-man, it was surprisingly easy for him to maneuver his way through the onslaught, then tear down whatever hapless soldier happened to be in his path.

But there was mass confusion before him, he could sense it like an almost palpable thing, and it was more than the ordinary kind, which was always present in a battle. Confusion from the Kutou soldiers, from the Konan soldiers, all locked in that deadly dance. Confusion and fear, the fear of monsters. Fear from those men in that dim gray-blue, fear from those men in that bright crimson-red.

It was almost every man for himself.

Ashitare knew little of the ways of men, cared even less, but it seemed strange, even to him, that this attack seemed so uncoordinated. Nevertheless, these men were threatening the one source of peace he had ever known, and such survival instincts had been harshly bred into him.

He lunged at yet another soldier, but before he could strike, one of the creatures was upon him, clawing and biting. Ashitare howled and whirled, trying to throw him off, but his normally superior strength seemed almost matched. He felt a sudden pain in his shoulder, could feel thick, hot blood coursing from the wound, and it enraged him. In a fury, he gained even more strength, changed back into his wolf form and evaded the grasp.

Swiftly turning back, he attacked his attacker, sinking his sharp teeth into the rotten flesh. And then, beyond all expectation, another demon appeared, different from the others, even more grotesque in appearance. But it made short work of the enemy before him, paid no heed to Ashitare, and turned to continue its own rampage. Ashitare had no time to see what its intent was, for he was soon thrown into the midst of another scuffle.

His shoulder ached, and pain lanced through him with each step he took, but there was no time to think about that. They were slowly gaining the advantage, he realized, pushing the men in red back further and further. And those other creatures were so few in number now, it almost surprised him. He spared a quick glance at his companions, those other Seiryuu seishi, who were scattered throughout the makeshift battlefield, each engaged with their own attackers.

The thought of helping them didn't really cross his mind. For one, he had his own share of soldiers to content with. It also seemed that they were doing just fine on their own. But for the first time, his personal experiences and a newfound sense of loyalty warred within him. Experience had taught him that men were cruel, that they cared nothing for anyone but themselves, and even less for what they considered a wild beast. But these men, and that young woman, had not been cruel. They had accepted him, although their reasons for that remained unknown to him, and he knew instinctively that he was considered part of their pack.

He continued his little dance of evasion and attack, but he was hampered now by his wounded shoulder, and he knew it. His strikes had become more cautious, his evasions more frequent. And his opponent, it seemed, had noticed. The man made some sort of harsh call, and he suddenly he found himself facing two more men. They attacked at once, and Ashitare leaped around them, morphing again into the beast, thinking the additional strength would help. But they turned quicker than he expected, and now he was a larger target. They struck, and one of the swords found its way into his chest.

It was only the tip of the sword, but he howled in pain. Again, that dull haze of rage infused him, and his ferocity returned. He struck and clawed and bit with complete abandon, and only when he had cleared an impressive radius around him, made it free of enemies, did he stop. That pause brought the awareness of pain back ten-fold, the pulsing in his shoulder, the burning in his chest, and he found himself sinking to the ground, his coat a sticky mess of blood.

But the sounds of fighting were dying away, and that, he thought, was a good sign. As his head landed harshly against the ground, he looked up to see the young boy--which one, he couldn't tell, he thought it might have been the one with the flute, because his eyes were a bit kinder--coming towards him. But then his vision swam, and faded, and as he lost consciousness, his last thought was that he hoped they had won.

END PART ELEVEN

* * *

Review Responses:

Blood Raven: As always, thanks for the great comments! I will be revealing a bit more of Miboshi's past in the coming chapters, as well as including a bit more Yui/Nakago interaction, so it should get more interesting than this chapter.

SexyBod: Thanks! Yui's my favorite, too, and I'm glad you're enjoying the way I've portrayed her in this fic.

God's Aneurysm: I'm glad you're enjoying this fic! Sorry for the long delay between updates, but I think it'll be like that for a while.

nodaaaaaa: Yep, still alive, just very busy (or lazy, when I'm not busy. ). I hope this update didn't disappoint too much...

Herz: Thanks!

Faraway Dawn: Yes, you are a wonderfully dedicated reader. Thanks for the compliments!

cinderash: Yep, and more info on that wife is to come. Thanks for the review!

MitsukiShiroi: Thanks for the nice review! I do plan to continue this fic, it's just very slow in coming. About the earring, to be honest, I didn't really think much about the mother's earring vs. father's earring thing. I just figured it would mean a lot more for him if he gave his mother's earring because, as you pointed out, he was closer to her.

obsessed dreamer: I'm glad you stuck with the fic, and that you're enjoying it. Thanks for the review.

mina: Thanks!


	12. Truth Behind Illusion

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Once again, my profuse apologies for constantly pushing this fic to the side. I haven't touched it in over a year, so once again you'll probably notice some disjointedness and inconsistencies between this chapter and previous chapters. I really do want to finish this fic, it's just so hard to compete for time with everything else...

* * *

PART TWELVE  
Truth Behind Illusion

Flashes of dreams, visions, once again flitted across Yui's mind. As she tossed restlessly in her sleep, the image of Seiryuu standing before her played itself out again. She could almost feel the sensation of him merging with her, feel the power coursing through her body like blood.

_"You can use my powers three times. When you wish to do so, you must chant, 'Kaijin'."_

And then she was in Nakago's arms, wrapped safely, shielded. He smiled down at her, in that half-mocking way of his, and told her he would always protect her. His grip around her tightened as he spoke the words, and continued to tighten until she couldn't breathe, felt herself suffocating. She called to him desperately to release her, to let her go, to let her breathe, but he only continued to smile down at her, reassuring her that he would protect her.

And then he, too, vanished, and Yui found herself kneeling on that street she had landed on when she first arrived in this world. She looked behind her in terror, half-expecting to see the two men that had assaulted her that day, the day that now seemed to be an eternity ago. But instead she saw only shadowy figures, a group of them. As she got to her feet, Yui forced herself to concentrate on them, turning to face them fully. She felt she should know them, that if she tried hard enough, she could almost see a face in the group, colors in the shadows. The outlines became clearer, more distinct, and she could now discern individual bodies amidst the group.

There were eight. Eight people, but she was still unable to see more than that. A flash of crimson blinded her, and she closed her eyes against it, then opened them to find herself staring at a stream of sunlight pouring over her. She blinked several times, the confusion of the dream still clouding her mind, before she registered that she was lying in the bed of her room in the palace. She sat up slowly, shaking her head slightly as if to clear it of the last remnants of the dream. As it was, she could now only remember fleeting bits and pieces of it. Seiryuu granting his power, Nakago holding her protectively, a shadowy group of people...

"Good morning, Yui-sama."

The greeting startled her, and she looked over to find Nakago sitting on a chair beside her bed. She hadn't noticed him there, hadn't sensed him in that way he tried to teach her before, and for some reason that saddened her. "Nakago," she returned the greeting. "What are you doing here?"

"Keeping an eye on you."

"Has something happened?" And then her mind came fully back to her, and she remembered that she had last seen Nakago and the others leaving the temple of Seiryuu, going into battle, to confront the forces that Konan had sent upon them. "Konan..."

"Their soldiers have been defeated. All of them, to my displeasure. I was hoping to at least capture a few of them alive, to see if any would be willing to talk, to reveal something of what Konan is planning. I suppose the fault was mine, for not giving clear orders."

Yui shook her head, finding she was not overly concerned with forcing one of their soldiers to talk. Torture would likely have been involved with that, something she couldn't stomach. "But you're all right? All of you?"

Nakago nodded, but hesitated slightly before he spoke. "Ashitare was severely injured. He is in the surgeon's wing of the palace, being treated. His chances of survival..."

Yui stifled the gasp in her throat. "I should see him--"

"He will not be permitted visitors for some time, I'm afraid. Amiboshi is with him, to provide what comfort a familiar face can. You should wait."

Yui nodded, seeing the sense in that. Even in her world, patients were refused visitors for a time.

But this wasn't her world. This was a world of gods and warriors and powers and monsters and war... "What were the casualties, from Kutou?"

Nakago was mildly surprised at the question. "Soldiers, you mean?" No one really concerned themselves with the loss of foot-soldiers: that was inevitable during war, and new infantry-men could always be drafted from the villages. When Yui nodded her head, he found himself scanning his memory of the report given to him after the battle. As a general, he needed to know these things, to know the state of his army. But the information had always been trivial to him, something he acknowledged and then filed away. "I believe the count was nearly a hundred men."

Yui closed her eyes, sinking back against the pillows of her bed. A hundred men. And how many more, from Konan? How many more from the villages, like the one Amiboshi and Suboshi were from? She found suddenly that she couldn't take this, didn't want to have to deal with this. This was war, real war, real lives, and not something that they had to deal with in her world. She didn't know how to deal with it, what to do. She was Seiryuu no Miko, she had the power of the god at her fingertips. She would be expected to act now, to save Kutou. But for the life of her, she could not make heads or tails of the situation. What was she supposed to do? What if she made a wrong decision? A part of her wished suddenly that she had never agreed to this...

But no. Then she would never have met the rest of the Seiryuu seishi, never have gotten to know Nakago better. She couldn't regret the decision, and yet, she felt like she was drowning from the weight of her responsibilities. "What are we supposed to do now?" she half-whispered the question, hoping that Nakago would have the answers she sought.

"Now, we protect Kutou once and for all."

Nakago spoke the words calmly, not betraying the fact that his pulse had started to quicken. At last, the question he had been waiting for, the opportunity to finally steer things towards his own ends. He felt a pang of regret at misleading the young woman before him, but it was quickly squashed by his determination. "You know that Konan is behind all of these attacks," he began, watching her expressions closely in an attempt to trace her thoughts. "Their ultimate goal, I believe, is to seize control of Kutou. The emperor there is young, but power-hungry. He longs to make a name for himself, and obviously he feels that expanding his territory is the way to do it. We have sent messengers, diplomats, and negotiators in an attempt to deal with them, but our offers for peace have been rejected. There is no other option now, save war. Konan has seen to this."

Yui felt herself growing angry at the words. What kind of person was this emperor, she wondered, that he would willingly pursue war when peace terms were offered to him? Did he not realize the cost? The human lives that were lost, the people that were suffering? She still could not forget the haunted, anguished look in Suboshi's eyes that night, nor the sight of the bodies that had lain scattered throughout his village.

Seeing the flash of emotion in his priestess' eyes, Nakago continued, "But there is a way to end this war quickly, now that we have the power of Seiryuu with us. It will guarantee minimal loss of life, which I can see is very important to you..." He brought a hand up to brush her bangs away from her eyes, then let it linger over her cheek, lightly stroking the soft skin.

Yui leaned into the touch. She couldn't help it, but despite the weight of the conversation, her mind immediately drifted back to their kiss. And then she remembered Soi's words, remembered that the woman also loved Nakago. The confusion that caused her snapped her mind back to the present. Just one more thing she felt like she couldn't deal with. What good was it to have been at the top of the class in her world, when it left her so ill-equipped to handle real life problems?

"What do you suggest?"

"Use your first wish. Give Kutou and its armies the power to withstand any outside attack. Once we have this, Konan's armies will be no match for us, and perhaps then they will finally listen to our calls for peace."

Yui was silent a moment, considering his words. It was so simple, really, and it made perfect sense. If Konan's attacks could no longer affect Kutou, then they would have no choice but to stop the war. The people here could finally live in peace, and she could find a way to return home. She gave Nakago a small smile, "You're brilliant."

Nakago smiled in return, pleased that she had agreed so quickly. "Then you'll do it?"

"Of course, right now."

"Are you sure you're up to it now? The summoning was not so long ago, and you were drained--"

"The sooner we do this, the better. Before anything else happens."

Nakago nodded, once more extending his hand to wrap around hers. "Then do it. I'll lend you what strength I can."

Yui took a deep breath, recalling vividly the words Seiryuu had spoken to her. Before her nerves could stop her, she called out, "Kaijin!"

Just like before, the air around her seemed to suddenly roar to life, and a brilliant flash of light engulfed her. She found herself once again facing the Avatar of Seiryuu, his gaze expectant. "Your wish?" he asked her, in that voice that sent tremors through her bones.

"I wish for Kutou to always have the power to withstand any attack from outsiders."

Seiryuu looked at her for a moment, not moving, not saying anything. Yui felt her heart hammering in her chest, wondering what would happen next. And then she saw something that surprised her -- a flash of something in the god's face, something that looked remarkably like the human emotions of compassion and hunger. But before she could even wonder about it, he rumbled, "Done."

Fire spread through her blood, and she felt herself losing complete control over her body. Wave after wave of pain crashed through her. This was completely unlike the sensation of merging she experienced when she first summoned the god, but she had no ability left to even think about it. Finally the pain receded, along with the light and the sound. She struggled to breathe, panicking when her muscles refused to respond to her commands. After several minutes, she was able to open her eyes, and she found herself on the floor, wrapped in Nakago's arms, her upper body leaning for support against his chest. She couldn't speak, but after a few minutes, the feeling slowly returned to her limbs. Her voice cracked as she finally managed to say, "It's done."

Nakago tightened his arms around the girl, feeling an unexpected rush of fondness and gratitude. She had spoken some word, some command he couldn't comprehend, and then she had been surrounded by the same blinding light at the temple. When the light was gone, he saw her crumpled, writhing form on the bed. Her face had been distorted by pain, and fear clutched at his heart. It was a completely new sensation to him, to discover that he truly cared for the girl. He had lifted her from the bed then and sank to the ground, cradling her body in his arms, unable to do anything but wait for her to regain her senses. When she finally opened her eyes, he couldn't ignore the rush of relief that spread through him.

She was his priestess, he told himself, of course he would be concerned for her safety. After all, he still needed her to reach his goal.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, gazing down at her exhausted features.

Yui nodded slowly, swallowing the dryness in her throat. "I think I should lay down."

Nakago stood swiftly, still holding the slender young woman in his arms. He set her down gently on the bed, drew the covers over her, then took his normal seat at her bedside. "You should get as much rest as you can over the next several days. I will take the Seiryuu seishi with me tomorrow to lead our armies into Konan."

"What?" Yui sat upright immediately, but a wave of dizziness washed over her, forcing her back down again. "What are you talking about?"

"We should use our advantage as soon as possible. The sooner we get into Konan, the sooner we can sue for peace."

"And you just expect me to stay here?" Yui demanded.

"Of course. I would not wish you to be in harm's way."

Once more rising into a sitting position, this time with more care, Yui continued to argue her case. "Nakago, I know you're probably still upset with what happened before, but I promise I'll do exactly as you say. I just have to be there, with you."

"I am not upset with you, Yui-sama. But when you were taken, it made me realize that as much I want to, I can't shield you from all harm. Anything could happen out there. I can't risk it."

"I'm your miko," Yui warned him, "It's my duty to be there with all of you. I won't forsake that." Seeing Nakago about to interrupt her, she quickly continued, "Do you know the character, 'to flee'?" When Nakago nodded, she began to trace a pattern on the back of her hand using her nail, leaving small red welts to show the pattern she was drawing. "Well, if you change it like this," she demonstrated, "it becomes the character, 'to challenge'. There's just a small difference between fleeing and challenging. To choose between those two, it defines a person's spirit. I won't be someone who flees."

Nakago was at a loss for words. He didn't know how to respond to such a sentiment, did not have a pre-calculated answer. "Yui-sama..." He took her hands in his own, his thumb tracing over the back of her hand where the welts displayed the character she had etched. He traced it lightly, then with more force, to smooth the skin and ease the marks away. "As you wish."

When had he gotten so soft? He knew he should force her to stay behind, but he couldn't bring himself to it now. A part of him recognized that, odd as it was, he would miss her company on the journey.

"I knew you'd see it my way," Yui smiled at him in thanks.

"I was simply thinking of what would be best for you. I care very much about your well-being, Yui-sama." The words were true, on multiple levels. However, the warmth he saw in her eyes after hearing those words sent an unexpected thrill of pleasure through him. He found himself leaning down towards her, his grip on her hands tightening. His lips brushed her forehead, and then her temple, and then he was tracing his way down her cheek, to her jaw. He heard her inhale sharply, but he couldn't stop himself. He missed the contact, remembering the feeling of her lips beneath his.

And then he kissed her again, and for the life of him couldn't understand why. He could feel her trembling slightly beneath his hands, but she was returning the kiss eagerly. Even as his muscles relaxed into the embrace, his mind, that shrewd, ever-calculating organ, told him that he could use even this to his advantage. If he gained her love, she would truly do anything for him... The sudden thought disgusted him, and he pulled away abruptly.

"Nakago?" Yui questioned, blinking the dazed look out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"I didn't mind..." Yui had no idea what she was supposed to say. She knew she could no longer deny her feelings for the man, despite what she had said to Soi. He was kind and gentle, had always been there for her, was willing to do anything to protect her, cared about her... "I care about you, too... very much."

"It makes me happy to hear you say that." There was an awkward silence between the two, but after a moment, he stood up. "I'll have someone bring you something to eat. It'll help you regain your strength."

"I'd like that, thanks."

Nakago took another moment to just gaze down at her, and then he turned and left the room.

* * *

"You look like a wreck," Yui mused fondly as she ran her fingers through Ashitare's coarse fur. Her seishi was lying sprawled on the floor, his chest and two of his legs wrapped in bandages. He was once more in his wolf form, and his eyes were half-closed as Yui continued her gentle petting. "But I'm glad you're alive."

As soon as she had gotten word that they had finished treatment on Ashitare, and that he was still alive, Yui had gone to his room to check on him. Amiboshi had still been there, and she had ordered him to finally get some rest. The young man had looked relieved to see her and gone without complaint, the exhaustion evident on his face.

Now, as she sat keeping Ashitare company, Yui found her mind drifting back to memories of her childhood with Miaka. She didn't know where the sudden nostalgia had come from, but she reveled in the memories, even sharing some stories with the wolf, seeing as how it calmed him. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the approaching footsteps. When the shadow of a figure fell over her, she snapped startled eyes upwards, then let her breath out in relief as she spotted Tomo.

"You must truly miss this Miaka," he greeted, stepping towards her.

"I do," Yui smiled at him in welcome. "Have you been standing there long?"

"A short while, yes. I must admit I was a bit captivated by your stories."

Yui blushed in thanks, then gestured to the space next to her, "Please, sit down."

Tomo obliged, sinking gracefully down to lean against the wall beside her. He studied the girl for a minute, not sure what to say to her. She was his priestess, and he knew he owed a certain loyalty to her, but he didn't really know her. Yesterday, in the temple, she had surprised him with her grace and strength. He felt a grudging respect for her, despite his initial irritation when he began to notice her interaction with Nakago.

The girl was in love with him, that much was obvious. And why shouldn't she be? Nakago had captured his heart as well. But Nakago's own feelings were a mystery to him. Tomo well knew that the general did not permit anyone to get close to him, that he cared for no one. But he was constantly spending his time around the miko, hovering over her, tending to her every whim. It bothered Tomo for reasons he did not care to admit, that something so slight could make him jealous. It also bothered him to know that, if he gave it a chance, he might truly come to like the young woman.

She did, after all, remind him at times of Donglu.

"Who is Miaka?" he asked, grasping for something to say, wondering what brought him here to see her in the first place.

"She's my best friend, back in my world. We grew up together, and nothing could ever come between us. I'm an only child, so Miaka was like the sister I wish I had."

Tomo found himself smiling at that. "Ah, that I understand. I have a sister, too..." he trailed off when he realized what he was saying. He hadn't mentioned Donglu to anyone in years, the memories still too painful.

"Really?" Yui's eyes lit up, as if it excited her to finally learn something about him. "What's her name? Does she live here in Kutou?"

Tomo was silent, not sure what to say now. But he had opened the conversation, and felt he had to say something. "Her name was Donglu. She passed away many years ago."

"Oh," Yui's face instantly sobered, "I'm sorry to hear that. That must have been hard for you."

Tomo shook his head ruefully, "You have no idea."

Yui turned her face away, but continued to study her seishi from the corner of her eye. She wasn't entirely sure what to say to him, and generic words of sympathy didn't seem like it would cut it. It was obvious that Tomo was still haunted by the memories of his sister. "Do you want to talk about her?"

Tomo seemed mildly startled by the question, so Yui clarified. "I'd like to know about her, about you, if you're up for talking about it. I understand if it's painful..."

"You remind me of her, sometimes," Tomo admitted finally, feeling slightly guilty at leaving her hanging. "She had an innocence and a joy that I've rarely seen in people, even children, here in Kutou. It was like she could take any misfortune, and smile, and everything was better. Some think it was because she never fully understood what was going on around her; she was not whole, mentally. The townspeople claimed she was a half-wit, but I saw sparks in her eyes, especially when we would read together."

"You loved her very much," Yui stated the fact, indisputable, if the tone of Tomo's voice was any indication.

"I did. We were co-conspirators in everything, Donglu and I. I am what I am today because of her."

"What do you mean?"

"We read many plays together, as children. We created our own acts as well. She loved it when I performed for her. Sometimes, after a performance, I can look into the audience and imagine her smiling face." Tomo's eyes took on a faraway look, as if he did not remember that he was sitting there with Yui, but was instead reminiscing to himself. "She especially loved my makeup. She used to help me paint my face. I think I miss that most of all, the feel of her gentle hands stroking the brush against my cheeks."

"So, the makeup, you wear that for her, too?"

"I do. As long as I wear it, she'll have a reason to smile."

Yui felt her throat constrict at the emotion, but she couldn't hold back the inevitable question. "I'm sorry to ask, but... how did she die?"

Tomo's face darkened visibly, as if finally coming back to himself and realizing everything he had just admitted to her. For a moment Yui was sure he would simply get up and leave. She was about to take her statement back, when he drew in a deep breath and continued. "Our village was attacked by a group of slave traders. They killed her, because she was an 'invalid' and would not fetch a good price."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"It was many years ago."

"I wish I could have known her..."

"I think she would have liked you." Despite the somber atmosphere, Tomo cast a sidelong smile at Yui, the expression cutting through the tension in the air as sharply as a blade. Yui exhaled, the mixed emotions of sorrow, camaraderie, and nostalgia forming an uneasy blend within her.

"So the latest gossip is that you've made your first wish," Tomo abruptly changed the subject, shifting the emphasis of the conversation away from himself.

"I have," she admitted, surprised that he'd heard so quickly.

"And?"

"And...?"

"And how does it feel?"

Yui was silent a moment as she considered that. "I can't really say I feel all that different. It's not as though I suddenly have some newfound sense or inner peace or anything like that."

"Is that what you were hoping for?"

Yui blushed, knowing he was teasing her. "I just... miss the simplicity, sometimes. From before."

"I can make things simple for you again, for a little while at least." Tomo's voice had dropped to a whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"You know I have the power to create illusions. I can create one for you, here, now, where you're back in your world with your Miaka."

Yui felt the unexpected sting of tears in her eyes. "I..." she faltered for a moment, wondering how consuming his illusion would be. As if he read her thoughts, Tomo elaborated, "You wouldn't be able to tell the difference, between what was real and not. It would truly feel as if you were home."

"I'd love that," Yui smiled at him, her eyes shining with tears and gratitude, "but I can't. I'm afraid if I experience that illusion, I'll never want to part from it."

Tomo's eyes flashed with an emotion Yui couldn't name, different from the emotion he showed earlier when talking about Donglu, different from the amused aloofness that was his common facade, different even from his expression whenever he looked at Nakago. "As you wish."

And once again Tomo found himself re-evaluating his young priestess, this time with a greater measure of respect thrown in. She was strong, despite her constant wistfulness for what she can't regain. And she had listened with honesty and sympathy to his memories of his sister. Although he still wasn't sure what had brought him here to talk with the girl, he couldn't regret the time spent. But now he had more serious plans to attend to, mostly involving Nakago and the upcoming confrontation with Konan.

As Tomo stood to take his leave, he was stopped with a light touch on his hand. Looking down at Yui, he noted her one hand on his wrist, the other still softly stroking Ashitare's fur. She looked at him with those wide blue eyes, so like and unlike Nakago, and said two words he hadn't heard in many years.

"Thank you."

END PART TWELVE

* * *

Review Responses:

I've decided to forego the individual review responses, but please know that I treasure each and every comment left behind. Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers and readers of this fanfic, who have so diligently stuck with it over the years.


	13. The Suzaku Seven

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Same old excuses as to the delay in getting this chapter out. As always, my apologies. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

. 

PART THIRTEEN  
The Suzaku Seven

The three youngsters sat in stunned silence, having finally heard the full tale of both Genbu no Miko and Byakko no Miko. Looking down at the withered old woman as she lay half-propped on her mattress, Miaka felt a profound sadness well up within her. They were tragic tales, the both of them, but the very fact that Ohsugi Suzuno, Byakko no Miko, had been returned safe to their world brought her a measure of hope.

It had not been easy finding their way once they'd arrived in the area, and Miaka had nearly screamed aloud her frustration. And then surprisingly, they had come upon a place called Genbu Cavern, where they were approached by a man named Toki, who appeared to be a monk of sorts. The man claimed to know about the book, and from there took them to meet Suzuno, with whom they shared their tale. And Suzuno, in turn, with a brilliance in her eyes that had seemed to bring radiance back into her pallid features, had revealed to them the truth behind the book, the universe, the gods, and the sad fate that had met Okuda Takiko.

"Suzuno-san is tired now, she needs her rest," Toki told them sternly, but not unkindly. It was evident that, although the tales were not new to him, he was finally beginning to believe them.

"But I don't understand," Keisuke shook his head, as if had not heard Toki at all. "Okuda-san, Genbu no Miko, was devoured by the god. And yet you're here, alive. How?"

Suzuno merely shook her head, the motion enough to convey that even she didn't know the answer to that question. "Despite all that I have learned of the book and of that world in the years since my return, that is the one question that still haunts me. Why did I survive, while Takiko-san was devoured by the god? How was it that I returned here? There is much I do not remember about my final moments in that world. Tatara and I..." she trailed off, her breathing growing more rapid, "My love for him was all that was on my mind, then."

Miaka, unable to stop the tears that rolled down her cheeks, reached out a hand to grasp the woman's. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

The woman squeezed her hand in return, smiling sadly, "I hope your friend returns safely. I am sorry I there is not more I can tell you to help save her."

Miaka shook her head, "You've shared your story with us, your research with us, your truths with us. That is more than we could have asked for, and we thank you for it. But I have one more question," and here she turned pleading eyes up to Toki, as if silently asking leave to continue. Toki nodded gravely, his watchful eyes on his ailing grandmother. "I could speak with Yui-chan, in the beginning," Miaka explained. "She could hear me then, but not anymore. Do you know how that was possible? If I could get her to hear me again, I can warn her..."

Suzuno turned her face upwards, staring at the ceiling, her eyes taking on a faraway look. "I have told you most of what I have learned, in the years since my return. Father spent much of his life researching the book, first with Okuda-san, and then later after Takiko-san's death, and once again when I was drawn inside. I have read and re-read his notes a thousand times, trying to understand why Takiko-san and I were involved, why things were allowed to end the way they did. And I formed and discarded many theories."

Miaka, Keisuke, and Tetsuya all waited patiently, silently, allowing the woman to reveal what she could.

"Ah, but that does not answer your question, does it?" Suzuno turned to look at Miaka again, her eyes crinkling with an intelligence that did not fade over the years. "I believe there is a link, between that world and this one. There must be, for such a gateway as that book to exist, for us to have been drawn inside. There must be, for Genbu to have attempted to cross the boundaries between worlds. You love your friend dearly, I can see that. Perhaps you maintained a link with her, even after she was drawn inside."

At this, Suzuno erupted into a fit of coughing, and Toki was instantly at her side, a jug of cooling water in his hands. He addressed them once more. "Surely, by now, you have heard all the information you can possibly need. Please, leave Suzuno-san to her rest."

The Priestess of Byakko waved her hand in dismissal, telling Toki it was alright, but Tetsuya nodded his agreement. "We should go. He's right, and it's getting late. We need to be heading back."

He and Keisuke stood, but Miaka was rooted to her spot, still gazing intently at Suzuno. Finally, she bowed formally, her forehead resting briefly against the ground. "Thank you, for all that you have done, Ohsugi-sama."

As Miaka, too, stood to take her leave, the aged priestess smiled once more. "I should thank you, as well. I never thought to once again meet someone with whom I could reveal this story. It unburdened me, a little, I think. I wish you well, you and your friend. She will need all the strength and the courage -- and the love -- that she can muster to survive in that world."

Once outside, the three made their way back in silence, considering what they had just learned. Keisuke broke that silence when he spun around and pointedly asked his sister, "Miaka, I want to you tell me everything, and I mean absolutely every detail, of what happened when Yui was first pulled into this book."

Miaka gave him a startled look, wondering what she could possibly tell him that he didn't already know. "But I've already told you--"

"There must be something else. You said you could talk to Yui before, and now you can't. Something must have changed."

"What are you thinking?" Tetsuya eyed his friend.

"Ohsugi-san said there had to be a link of some kind between the worlds. I agree. But maybe it's not something so esoteric. Maybe it's something physical."

"Like... a real link? Like a chain or something that connects two people?" Tetsuya sounded skeptical.

"Maybe."

"It's worth a shot, I guess," Miaka shrugged. And once again she launched into the tale of how she and Yui had gone to the library after school that day, how Yui had been distracted by a strange light, how she had found Yui with the book, how Yui had been drawn inside. She repeated her shock and horror over what was happening to Yui in the book, along with the fact that she could speak to Yui then. She told them how she promised Yui she would go home and get some help, how she snuck the book out of the library with her. She explained how, when she got home and Keisuke wasn't there, she had changed clothes and sat down to wait, and to read. Then Keisuke had come home, and--

"Wait, that gives me an idea!"

"What?" Miaka asked, confused.

"If we think about it logically, in terms of scientific control factors, you could communicate with Yui when you were in the library. What's changed between then and now? Two things: one, you left the library, and two, you changed clothes. One of those things could be the link," Keisuke explained, "I think we need to get you back into your school clothes, and back to the library; to try to re-create the original scenario, so to speak."

"You can't be serious?" Tetsuya sounded skeptical. "That's so farfetched!"

"Got any better ideas?"

"The library's closed by now."

"We'll figure something out," Miaka agreed with her brother. "It's worth a try. What other option is there?"

Tetsuya was silent a moment, then finally let out a breath in resignation. "So back to the Yuuki residence it is."

Keisuke put a hand on Tetsuya's shoulder in silent thanks, and Tetsuya couldn't help joking, "But if we get arrested for breaking and entering, I'm so putting the blame on you."

* * *

. 

The morning air was crisp and clear, the sun shining brightly on the fields, the wind only a slight cooling breeze, as the group headed out on their mission of peace to Konan. It was as though Seiryuu had laid a blanket of calm over the land, blessing His warriors in their endeavors. For quite a while, Yui found herself marveling at the scenery around them. The closer they forayed into Konan's territory, the greener the landscape became. Kutou was a very rocky area, with mountains looming in the distance, and was quite majestic to behold. But Konan seemed to have a life and a vigor that was wholly different.

Yui was once again riding horseback with Nakago, while the others either commanded their own horse or rode along with another. Although Yui had argued for Ashitare to be left behind while he recovered, Nakago insisted the he come along, that they would need the strength of all seven warriors to ensure a successful journey. In the end, she had acceded, and Amiboshi had offered to carry Ashitare with him, until he was well enough to travel on his own wolf feet alongside them.

Their party was headed out alone, a vanguard of sorts for the formidable Kutou soldiers that were mobilizing and would be following soon. Nakago had spent over a full day closeted away with his top military commanders, planning their strategy for confronting Konan. Tomo had attended a few of those discussions, but none of the other seishi were permitted behind those perpetually closed doors. Yui had been angry at this, feeling that it was her right to hear what was being planned, but once again Nakago was adamant that she not worry herself over such unpleasant duties. Miboshi, too, had sought entrance, offering his vast years of experience and breadth of knowledge, but he, too, was barred.

He hadn't taken kindly to that, Yui reflected. In fact, he had sought her out later that night, and bits and pieces of their conversation still haunted her.

_"How well do you trust Nakago, Yui-sama?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"He is, after all, initiating this vast campaign against Konan, without so much as a word of your input. His priestess."_

_That rifled her, partly because she agreed with him. But it seemed defending Nakago had become a reflex of sorts, as she instantly retorted, "That's his job. He's the General of the army, he knows a lot more about these things than I do. What advice could I really offer, anyway?"_

_Miboshi had looked at her and shrugged, instead saying, "You care for him that much?"_

_"I do."_

Now, Yui glanced over at Miboshi, who was riding behind Tomo, and wondered. What was his deep-seeded distrust of Nakago? And what did he mean, that day, when he mentioned his wife? Yui had tried to ask him about it during their last talk, but he had shrugged it off.

Still, the conversation had upset her, and she had once again confronted Nakago afterwards. He surprised her by pulling her aside and confiding the preliminary details of the plan they had devised to her. He revealed that the group of them would depart the next day for Konan, as emissaries of peace. They would request an audience with the Emperor of Konan and demand that he cease his vicious attacks against the innocent people of Kutou. He would show them the assembled strength of Seiryuu, and of His priestess.

In the meantime, three squadrons from the Kutou military would also begin the march into Konan, entering from differing parts of the border. The largest of the squadrons would split up and lay in wait outside the two most important cities in Konan, effectively stopping trade and supply routes. The other two squadrons would continue to the capital to provide reinforcements. Nakago ensured a worried Yui that they were under orders not to attack any civilians, and to avoid skirmishes at all costs. But in the event that the Konan Emperor refused to see reason, the two cities would be seized. Nakago said he hoped that the lives of his people would be enough to force the Emperor's hand, but that they would have the rest of the soldiers at their backs if a larger battle broke out.

Yui admitted to herself that she didn't know anything about military strategy, but that it seemed like a sensible enough plan. They were, after all, demanding peace first. If the Emperor of Konan was too foolish to see that, then he left them no choice. And with the power of Seiryuu defending their armies, any fighting that resulted would hopefully be over quickly.

Nakago had once again admonished her for worrying so much, and had embraced her before leading her back to her room. The comfort of his arms around her stayed with her long after he'd left, and the memory offered a small repose during the fitful dreams of that night.

Deciding that perhaps she should follow that same advice now, Yui cleared her mind of all thoughts of the upcoming confrontation. Instead, she gazed out at the scenery around her, subconsciously fingering the smooth material of the loose fitting pants that had been sewn for her, designed to match the shirt, vest, and jacket of her school uniform, which she insisted on wearing. Call it foolishness on her part, but the school uniform reminded her of home, and she needed the reminder, if only to help her maintain her sanity.

And with that thought, naturally, came the thought of Miaka, and her parents, and her other school friends. She wondered what they were up to now, if they had announced her missing, if Miaka was still reading the book, if she had told anyone what was going on. If, if, if... so many unknowns, in that world and in this. No wonder she felt herself slipping.

Lost in her own thoughts, Yui failed to notice Suboshi maintaining his pace just a few gallops behind her, staring at her wistfully. Although the young man would never admit it, he was mesmerized by her: the fall of her hangs, the sparkle in her eyes, the way she would furrow her brow and bite her lip when she was thinking about something. Like now. He could see the thoughts flashing behind her eyes, and wondered what it was that occupied her mind so.

Preoccupied by his own musings, Suboshi was startled by a none-too-gentle shove from the side. He looked over to see Amiboshi ride up along-side him. "What did you do that for?" he whispered, dropping back a little to avoid being overheard by the others, all of whom seemed to be maintaining their own paces, in their own zones.

Amiboshi followed suit, grinning at his twin, "If you stare any harder, you'll bore holes into her back."

Suboshi turned a bright red and managed to stammer, "I was not staring!"

"You were, brother, but don't worry, I think it's cute," Amiboshi laughed in return, "and very healthy for a man your age."

"You're the same age as me!"

"Mm, true, but I can admit I haven't been struck by your particular malady."

"No? You think I haven't caught you watching Soi-san?"

At this, Amiboshi startled, giving his brother a more serious once-over. Since when had be been paying that close attention? And was his "watching" so obvious? "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Just admit it, aniki. And I think it's cute, too." Suboshi smiled at his brother, enjoying the payback.

"Hn," Amiboshi grunted, but still couldn't really keep the smile off his face. "Soi-san is gorgeous, ne?"

"She is, but I think Yui-sama is more beautiful."

"And so kind..."

"And more kind."

Amiboshi glared at his brother, but the sparkle in his twin's eye told him he was baiting him on purpose. That, in turn, caused Amiboshi to pause in wonder. How long had it been since he and Suboshi had been able to converse this way? Freely, with joy? How long had it been since he'd seen anything but anger and sorrow in that reflection of his own face?

Whatever was yet to come, Amiboshi decided, could not erase the miracle of this moment.

* * *

. 

He knew this day would come.

He had feared it most of his young life. His father had spent countless years evading war with Kutou, be it via diplomacy, intrigue, or outright force. But now it was inevitable. Kutou had begun its march into his country, and he was left, alone, to deal with it.

Well, perhaps not entirely alone.

Hotohori raised his gaze from where he sat on the steps below his throne, to take in the figures assembled before him. The rest of the Suzaku seishi, all gathered, but with no priestess to speak of. Hotohori reflected on all the dreams he'd had as a child of meeting the Priestess of Suzaku, of serving her, loving her, and having her love him in return. Was it all to be nothing more than his imagination?

And how could things have turned out this badly? He had been scared, he admitted that, but in retrospect, his decisions had been sound ones. He had kept an eye on the dealings in Kutou, had gathered the Suzaku seishi in the hopes that the priestess would appear soon, had even sent forces out against his enemy to stop the summoning ceremony.

And it had all failed.

Now he was left with a depleted troop, and with Kutou's admittedly skilled soldiers marching on them. Perhaps he had been too brash, after all, in sending his forces out to Kutou's capital. His military advisers had warned him of the consequences, and now it appeared those consequences were his reality. But no one could have predicted that those demons rumored to have spread throughout Kutou would have chosen that moment to attack, with his own men falling victim. And to top it off, the Seiryuu seishi, with their priestess who now wielded the power of the god, were also reportedly making their way here.

The rumors were that it was a diplomatic mission, to sue for peace, but Hotohori scoffed at that. What need, then, for the armies? And it was no secret that Kutou was officially blaming Konan for the horrendous attacks by those mysterious demons in their villages. Given that, he highly doubted they were too inclined towards peace. The vicious, power-hungry Emperor of Kutou had been trying for decades to gain a foothold into Konan, and now it appeared that his entryway had been handed to him.

Hotohori groaned in frustration. He had never wanted this responsibility, had always spent his years dreaming of an escape from the throne, and now he feared that his insecurities were about to cost him his kingdom.

"Hotohori..." Nuriko was the first to step forward, attempting to offer words of comfort, but was harshly interrupted.

"What good has it been to have gathered all of you, and to find that now we are too late?"

Hotohori locked gazes with Nuriko, a silent challenge to answer his question. But he instantly regretted his gruffness, knowing that Nuriko had been the one with him since the beginning. He still remembered, quite fondly, the day he discovered that Nuriko was not, in fact, the woman Kourin. He had been shocked to learn that the graceful, beautiful Kourin was a man, and a Suzaku seishi. He had permitted Nuriko to remain in the harem, however, knowing he was completely trustworthy, and knowing where his heart lay. And despite his actions to the contrary, he also knew of Nuriko's feelings for him. Although they were not returned in the way Nuriko would have liked, Hotohori couldn't blame him. After all, who could resist his charming beauty?

"I'm sorry, Nuriko, I should not have snapped at you."

Nuriko nodded, accepting the apology.

"The future is unknown, my lord," Chichiri, the second of the seishi to be found, stepped forward. "Our priestess may yet appear. After all, we are all gathered here."

It was just like Chichiri to offer advice like that, Hotohori thought. The wandering monk; no one knew how old he truly was, and despite their attempts to find out, Chichiri held the secrets of his past locked deeply within him. But he was a wise man, and Hotohori often found himself turning to him for advice.

He sighed, "I do not have the luxury of waiting for the future to make itself known. We must respond to the threat from Kutou, with what resources we have left."

"You mean us?" Tamahome interjected. "I for one can't wait to get a crack at these fools."

"I'd second that," Tasuki agreed, cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

Hotohori rolled his eyes at the brash display. It seemed the only time those two agreed on anything, it was about fighting. But he couldn't help but admire their skill, he who been trained in swordsmanship from such an early age. Although he far outranked any other swordsman in the country, he had to admit it would have been nice to have a little of Tamahome's marital skill, or Tasuki's speed.

"That may not be a bad idea," Mitsukake, added. "Soldiers are best equipped in dealing with war, true, but their effectiveness against the Seiryuu seishi, and a priestess who may have the power of Seiryuu Himself at her call, is doubtful. I think we should confront them directly, seishi to seishi."

It was a little surprising hearing this from Mitsukake, who by nature was a healer, and opted for peaceful resolutions at all cost. "And risk your lives?" Hotohori asked, "We can afford that even less. Should our armies fall, the seishi, and the hope of the priestess, is all that will save us."

"I am not saying we should engage them in battle. I am merely saying we should try to discern their true intentions."

"And if they attack us?" Chiriko, the youngest of the group, piped in. "Kutou is not known for its patience."

Despite still being a child, Chiriko was a genius, and had already passed his exams to become a government adviser. He often brought fresh ideas and perspectives to problems, and his strategic thinking skills were invaluable. That was, of course, as long as his seishi symbol was displayed...

"I'd like to see 'em try," Tasuki scoffed. Despite having formed a close bond with Chiriko from the very start, he had to admit the boy's temerity irritated him at times.

"No, Chiriko makes a good point," Hotohori defended, "The one called Nakago, especially, is one we should be careful of. As the General of Kutou's army, his skills are unparalleled, and that says nothing of the abilities he was granted by Seiryuu."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Tamahome asked, "Just sit back and let them attack us?"

Hotohori was silent, recognizing that this was yet one more decision that he must make, and shoulder the burden for. The Suzaku seishi would do as he asked them. Finally, he said, "No. We will not just sit back and wait. We will go confront the Seiryuu seishi, but I must have your word, all of you, that should trouble arise, you will not hesitate to flee. I cannot risk any of you being injured."

"Wait, what do you mean **we**?" Nuriko asked suspiciously. "You can't be crazy enough to come with us?"

"Of course, it's my duty as one of you."

"Your duty is to be here," Chichiri shook his head. "If they should capture the Emperor of Konan, then all would truly be lost."

"All is already lost!"

"No, you think from your passions, not from your reason. So long as you are here, Konan stands. You are an Emperor before you are a seishi, and you must remember that."

Hotohori gritted his teeth. They were the words he had heard since childhood, the words he resented more than any other. But they were the truth, and he knew it. "Very well," he relented, "but I will have your words nonetheless. Do not attempt to fight them." And at this he stared pointedly at Tasuki and Tamahome. "If I am not going with you, you will be outnumbered, and that is dangerous."

"We promise," Mitsukake vowed on everyone's behalf.

"Good. Just speak with them, see what it is they are truly after. It may be that the seishi are simply acting in ignorance, pawns to the Kutou Emperor. Get a feel for their character, most especially the priestess."

"It will be as you say," Chichiri agreed.

"Alright," Hotohori eyed the group one last time. "It is nearing sunset as it is. I bid all of you take your rest, and set out in the morning."

* * *

. 

The second day of their journey had dawned as bright as the first, renewing Yui's sense of optimism about their mission. But now, just past mid-day, the Seiryuu seishi found themselves facing off with their counterparts from Konan.

Nakago had sensed the approaching ki several minutes ago, but had not seemed overly concerned. He had simply told the group that they were about to have an interesting encounter, and forged on ahead. Yui was left perplexed as to what he was referring to, until the Suzaku warriors made their presence known.

Now, studying them, Yui found she could not detect the evil she had expected to see from the protectors of a country that was insistent on war and destruction. In fact, they seemed almost a motley group, with a young child who couldn't have been more than 10 amongst them.

"We have no ill intentions, I can assure you," the man in the monk's clothing was saying. He was missing an eye, Yui noted with some sympathy, and had a kind face and steady voice. How could these be her enemies? "We are here simply to determine your intentions in approaching Konan."

"Our intentions were made clear weeks ago, when your Emperor's unjust attacks first began. We are here to sue for peace," Nakago smoothly explained. "As you can see, and as I'm sure you're already fully aware, our priestess is with us, and has successfully summoned our ultimate Protector. You would be wise to explain to your Emperor that it is time to call off his attempts at war."

"Our revered Emperor has made no attempts upon Kutou, military or otherwise, and has no association with those demons that have been plaguing your villages. We are all, in fact, quite saddened by the deaths of those innocents."

"Your words ring hollow to me, monk," Suboshi yelled out, his fury rising as the memory of his village's slaughter rose to mind. "I dare you to face me, who has seen and survived the attacks, and refute your guilt!"

Suboshi stepped forward menacingly, but was blocked by Nakago's outstretched arm. "Is that so?" Nakago asked, as if Suboshi had not spoken at all. "Then why send Konan's army to threaten us on the very day we should summon Seiryuu's protection?"

Nakago smirked as the monk searched for diplomatic words to respond. This encounter could not be going any better if he had planned it himself. To admit the truth, he had been a little nervous when he had first heard that Konan was also gathering its seishi. If they had found their priestess and gained the power of Suzaku, everything would have been much more difficult. But things had worked out in his favor; he had found Seiryuu no Miko first, and now his ultimate goal was almost within reach.

But now he had a choice to make. The arrival of the Suzaku seishi provided him an unexpected opportunity, but to take that opportunity would be to deviate from the plans he had so carefully laid out in advance. Glancing at Yui, he noted the confusion on her face as she regarded the warriors. No doubt she had been expecting something quite different, and was no longer sure what to make of the situation.

That made up his mind. It would not do to have Yui begin to question things too deeply.

It was time to cast the dice.

* * *

. 

END PART THIRTEEN

I'm sure at this point, you're all asking "What **is** Nakago up to?!" Well, everything that I've been alluding to in the previous chapters will be revealed... next time!

Once again, thank you all for the wonderful reviews!


	14. Revelation and Betrayal

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This chapter has been the toughest one for me to write so far. It didn't turn out quite the way I was planning; nonetheless, there are some moments in here that I'm quite proud of, and others that could probably have been done better (I just got tired of the endlessly frustrating re-writes). Despite that, I hope you'll still enjoy the chapter.

* * *

. 

PART FOURTEEN  
Revelation and Betrayal

"What happened that day," Chichiri was speaking, choosing his words carefully, "was a tragedy. But even you must recognize that Kutou has often overstepped its boundaries when dealing with Konan. Justly or not, our Emperor did what he thought was necessary by sending his troops into Kutou."

"And those monsters?" Suboshi snarled, still held fast by Nakago's implacable grip. "Was he 'just' in sending those, as well?"

"You may recall that many of our own men were killed by those creatures," Chichiri's tone had taken on a darker edge.

"Lack of foresight, perhaps?" Nakago questioned smoothly.

"What does it take to convince you people that Konan had nothing to do with that!" Tamahome snapped, finally fed up with remaining silent while they were openly goaded by the Seiryuu warriors.

"You **lie**!" Suboshi roared, lunging forward, his ryuseisui whirling dangerously in the air before him.

Nakago let him go.

The weapon flew forward at blinding speed, striking Tamahome across the cheek and drawing blood. Tasuki roared his outrange and charged forward, tessen aflame with anger.

"No!" Yui screamed, her cry echoing Mitsukake's, knowing where this was headed and desperately afraid that it was too late to stop it.

The blast generated by Tasuki's movement caused Suboshi to jump back, but just for a moment. It was not long before he leaped around and re-swung his weapon, knocking the fan out of Tasuki's grasp. But Tamahome sprung forward and threw a forceful punch into the boy's gut.

By this time, Amiboshi's anger had been kindled, and he had struck up a deadly tune to shatter the energy centers of the Suzaku warriors. Sensing the danger, Chichiri put his efforts into erecting a barrier to deflect the musical manipulations.

As Suboshi and Tamahome wrestled, Soi began using her newly explored powers to charge the atmosphere around them, paving the way for a blast forceful enough to end the fighting before it began. But she was surprised by Tasuki's charge, his speed catching her off balance. The two tumbled to the ground, and Soi found herself resorting to the physical tactics she'd once used to defend herself on the streets.

Yui could only watch in shock and dismay as second by second the fights escaladed. Now Tomo was in the midst of it, now that purple-haired woman from the Suzaku side, now Miboshi... Everything around her was a whirling mass of confusion, and she found herself screaming at them to stop, to hold back, but suddenly Nakago was at her side, pulling her away from the others. She struggled against him for a moment, surprised, and then Ashitare was there and Nakago was not, and all she could hear were the sounds of blows and yells.

Mitsukake, meanwhile, mindful of his promise to the Emperor, attempted to intervene in the fighting. He shouted at Tamahome, still engaged in blows and parries with the young sand-haired man, to stop, to remember what they had come for, but his voice fell on deaf ears. Then he saw the blond general, the man he assumed to be Nakago, pulling the priestess away. Perhaps, if he could get to her...

Before he even acknowledged his thoughts, he was dashing through the fray towards her. And then Nakago was before him, and he felt a sharp blast land against his chest, throwing him back painfully. Chiriko was beside him in an instant, supporting him as he struggled to his feet.

And then Tasuki was charging past the Seiryuu guard, too fast to stop, Nuriko hot on his heels. Nakago intercepted the red-haired man, his sword drawn, as Ashitare growled a warning and leapt and snapped at Nuriko. Nuriko slowed a moment to consider his options, then veered around, but Ashitare was faster and clamped his jaws around the man's leg. Nuriko screamed in pain and began beating the wolf, his strength a match for the beast's. Ashitare released his grip and pounced again, changing into his half-man form. Nuriko, who was caught off-guard, was sent crashing into the ground.

On his feet again, Mitsukake grasped Chiriko and used the distraction with the others to make another dash towards the priestess. If he could get close enough to her, speak with her, they might still be able to stop this. Suddenly, Tamahome was at his back, but they were unprepared for the unified attack of the Seiryuu warriors. The painted man was before them in a flash, and Mitsukake was hit with a sense of vertigo so strong he almost fell to his knees. A powerful electromagnetic shockwave shot through the group, followed closely by the boy's whirling weapon that struck and sliced anything in its path.

Watching, Nakago decided it was time for him to act.

Tapping into the power he had been granted in exchange for a dark bargain made with an imprisoned devil years ago, Nakago summoned the demons that were at his command and disposal. He waited, as the three forms materialized in the distance and made their way towards the battle. These three were the most ferocious of the bunch. He had used them a few times in the past, but had seen little need to summon them recently. The others had served just as well, even though he did not have direct control over them. By mutual agreement, it had been decided that it would be best for the others to remain independent, or to be tied to an external force, to avoid undue suspicion.

It took so little to sow confusion, to make people believe whatever it was they wanted to believe.

The demons struck, adding to the already frenzied atmosphere. Everyone was taken aback, sprang apart, then converged again as the chaos intensified. Ashitare and Nuriko, still grappling, were thrown aside as one of the creatures descended upon them. Ashitare recovered first and took aim at the new enemy, growling, fierce eyes red with bloodlust. His enemy was large, larger than him even in his half-man form. He eyed the clawed fingers so like and unlike his own as they descended in a strong arc aimed for his chest. Ashitare evaded, but the demon was quick and struck with the other arm, its rotted flesh slapping against his own as pain tore through his shoulder.

The wounds he had suffered in his last battle, not yet completely healed, began itching and opening, and Ashitare could feel the blood streaming down his arm and chest. As he turned to reposition himself, Ashitare noticed the priestess on the edge of his vision, and two of the enemy moving towards her. Growling, he dodged around the demon and raced towards her, the unfamiliar desire to protect her beating strongly within him.

Tamahome looked up as he noticed the Seiryuu beast charging straight at him. Yelling, he shoved Chiriko out of the way and braced himself for the impact. But the monsters that had appeared suddenly -- now of all cursed times -- was right behind the wolf and seized him from behind. Tamahome watched, stunned, as the beast's flesh was ripped open from the back. He shuddered, but knew that enemy or not, he could not stand by idly. He ran forward intent on offering his aid when half a dozen small blades flew through the air. He let out a cry of surprise as a few embedded themselves into his arm. Tamahome glanced up to see the man with the painted face mask preparing for another assault, and he braced himself.

Yui let out a scream of horror as she saw Ashitare attacked. Fear had gripped her long ago, and she found herself rooted to her spot. Part of her wanted to throw herself into the middle of the chaos around her, to help her seishi, while the other part of her reminded herself that she would be useless, would get herself into more trouble. She struggled to think of something she could do, and the idea floated in and out of her mind, repeatedly, of using Seiryuu's power. But what would she wish for? She needed to be able to concentrate, to think clearly, but the fighting around her riveted her attention so that she could barely breathe, much less think.

And then she saw Ashitare crumbled on the ground, bleeding, and she ran towards him. Everything seemed to happen all at once, she couldn't even tell clearly what was going on. The boy from the Suzaku seishi was also running towards her, and then she heard a scream and a shout, and she saw the boy drop to the ground, blood streaming from his face and chest. She looked up to see that the black-haired man had tackled Tomo, and then she saw the demon tear into Ashitare once again. She screamed, and suddenly Nakago was there, shielding her, unleashing his destructive power against the monster, who withered and dissipated before her eyes. She ran to Ashitare, kneeling next to his torn and bleeding form, and chocked back a sob. His lids were closed, the blood thick and black, and he was not breathing.

"Ashitare," she whispered, and then another scream tore through her soul.

Yui whipped her head around to see that the dark-haired Suzaku seishi had planted his fist squarely into Tomo's chest, the gaping wound bleeding profusely as Tomo sank to his knees. Even from here, she could see the shock in his eyes and the pallid shade of his face as death crept its way over him. The sight was too much for her, pushing her over the edge, as her heart clenched painfully in her chest and the world swam before her eyes. Blackness crept in along the edges of her vision, and a single tear slipped down her cheek as she collapsed into unconsciousness.

Nakago caught Yui before her body hit the ground. He set her down gently, then stood to finally put an end to the battle. Enough had happened, he decided, to suit his purposes. Anything more would just be excessive. He sent a quick glance to the fallen forms of Ashitare and Tomo, his mouth set in a hard line. Their sacrifices would be worth it, he told himself, for the world he would create.

He concentrated his efforts upon the demons first: one of them was battling against the red-haired Suzaku warrior and the monk, and the other was being held off by Soi and Miboshi. He assisted his own seishi first, making quick work of the creature. He commanded Soi and Miboshi to help the twins, who was once again wrestling with Tamahome over Tomo's body, and retreat. He advised that they double back and meet up with the Kutou army that was on its march, but in truth he didn't care where they went, so long as they got away from here.

Nakago then turned to release the final demon, not bothering to deal with the Suzaku seishi any longer. Their purpose had been served. In an instant, he was back with Yui, lifting her body into his arms and racing in the opposite direction, towards the forest that bordered the clearing they had been passing through.

He needed some time alone with her, time to plant the final seeds, time to reap his ultimate reward.

* * *

. 

Nakago cast another glance at the unconscious Yui, watching her for several moments as she lay beneath the shade of the trees surrounding them. He felt a welling of regret at causing her such pain, but knew that it was too late to change anything now. He had decided long ago that nothing would distract him from his goals, least of all emotion. He was so close now, he could almost feel the whisperings of the power he would soon wield. The priestess was a necessary sacrifice, he told himself. He did not think that she would understand, if he were to explain his reasoning to her, and for some reason that saddened him. But once he received what was rightfully his, there would be no more need for Seiryuu's power.

Turning away from the young woman, he walked carefully out of earshot before kneeling in a soft patch of grass. Reaching up to his left arm, he carefully unclasped the golden arm-band that had been resting there, hidden, for more than five years. His gift, the source of his power in controlling the creatures, in exchange for the bargain he had made.

"Everything is going according to plan," Nakago intoned softly to the amulet. "Yui-sama trusts me completely, and it won't be long before she grants me my wish."

"Good," the disembodied voice floated out from the link forged by the creation of the amulet. "Then I will be released, and free to reign as I should have centuries ago."

Nakago was silent, but nodded slightly. "I doubt I will need to tap into your powers to summon the demons any longer. You can release those that were set free, and those that are bound to Konan. Their use is finished."

"As you say. Just be sure that you hold up your end of the bargain, once the priestess grants you your wish."

"Of course," Nakago replied smoothly, his face a stony mask. "I need to return to Yui-sama; the last piece of all of this requires her cooperation. I'll be in touch, Tenkou."

Severing the connection, Nakago slipped the band back onto his arm. He stood smoothly and turned back in the direction of the miko, but found himself face-to-face with Miboshi.

Not showing his surprise as being caught unawares, Nakago asked, "What are you doing here? Did I not give you very specific orders?"

"You did, but I did not like your orders, and I see why now. You were the one behind everything." Miboshi's voice was intentionally kept low.

Nakago raised a brow, "Define what you mean by 'everything.'"

Miboshi glared at the man, his fury rising. "These demons that have been besieging the land, they are your doing. We are on the brink of war because of you. Innocents have been slaughtered, by your word. Your own fellow seishi -- Tomo and Ashitare -- are dead as a result of your plotting."

"You must hold a much higher opinion of me than I thought, if you think I did all that."

"What do you want from Yui-sama?"

"My, I didn't think you took your charge so seriously, Miboshi." Nakago's voice was dangerous.

Truth be told, neither did he. But Miboshi couldn't help reflecting on the day when he had surprised Yui as she prepared for the summoning. He had told her, then, that she reminded him of his wife, and he had meant it. Without him even realizing it, his own lingering emotions had turned against him, that part of him he had buried so long ago resurfacing.

After so long, he found himself getting more and more lost in the memories of his wife. The way her light brown hair would blow softly in the breeze, the way her dark eyes would light up whenever she saw him standing at the top of the temple steps, the way she smiled when they held each other.

The way she had stood by him, sacrificed her life to save him.

Many years ago, more years than he cared to count, Miboshi had decided to dedicate his life to the priesthood. He had known, even then, about the destiny laid out for him, but he had been young and scared. His powers were not conventional; he found he could tap into dark forces, primal forces. In an effort to control those powers, perhaps even in a way to refute them, he had become a priest, dedicating his life and studies to healing.

But it was not long before the truth of what he was and what he could truly do surfaced. People feared him, feared his power, feared what his existence meant. They began to turn away from him, bit by bit, and eventually the discontent and mutterings erupted into violence. He had been forced to flee his home, persecuted by his own people, for something he was and had never asked for. That had sown the first seeds in him.

He had found refuge, though, in a small village on the outskirts of the country. There, he had met her. She had been so young, and kind, and willing to believe the best in people, but was not overly naive. Not unlike Yui-sama. She had a passion for doing what was right, and slowly and steadily, he had fallen in love. She had restored his faith in his fellow man, in his life. The years passed, and they were wed. It was as close to perfection as he had ever been able to achieve.

And then the village had been attacked, and in his efforts to protect those he had come to love, his powers were revealed. They began turning on him, again. The very people he had strove to defend declared him a monster, a wielder of black magics. The only person who stood by him was his wife. They attacked one night, setting fire to the temple they lived in. As if that wasn't sacrilege enough, they captured his wife -- his jewel -- and told him to leave else they would kill her.

He did, or at least he tried to. But they were traitorous folk, and he soon felt the sharp pain of an arrow in his back. He could hear the blood-curdling scream of his wife as she broke free and fled towards him. They fired another arrow, and another... and she was there, before him, her wide eyes gazing up at him with love and devotion even as her lifeblood spilled across his hands. The arrow that then lodged itself in his chest felt like a mild sting compared to the shattering of his heart, his mind, his soul, as he watched his beloved take her last breaths.

Miboshi realized, in that moment, the true nature of mankind. And he made a decision. There was a young man approaching him cautiously, his sword at the ready. He noticed that he was lying on the ground, although he couldn't remember having fallen. The man was likely checking to see if was dead or not.

Miboshi had grinned, and called upon the darkest arts he could muster. With surprising speed, he seized the man and thrust his soul aside, entering the other man's body and claiming it for his own. His body had been failing, fast, as the blood seeped and pooled and mixed with his wife's. He had made short work of the others before leaving them all behind, his fate sealed.

And now, as he stood and faced Nakago, he recalled Yui's words of trust in the man. Nakago was prepared to do to Yui what had been done to his wife -- sacrifice her for his own ends. "Yui-sama trusts you, Nakago," he warned the other man, "I would not break that trust so lightly. We are warriors meant to serve the priestess, to defend Kutou. That is our duty. What you have done is sacrilege." Miboshi could feel the stirrings of the priest he used to be rise within him, after so long. "Tomo and Ashitare recognized their duties and fulfilled it. Do their deaths mean so little to you?"

His words seemed to have some affect upon the warrior, for his expression changed slightly. But it was gone in a blink. "You're in no position to advise me," Nakago snarled. "Do you truly think that we are nothing more than pawns in the games that the gods play? Well, then I've proven you wrong. Was I not able to draw Yui-sama into this world? Seiryuu sent her here for me, at my command."

Miboshi shook his head. "You've lost yourself, and Yui-sama must know this." And with that, Miboshi pushed past Nakago and headed for his priestess. He was not, however, naive enough to think that he would get by without a fight.

Nakago was upon him in an instant, his sword drawn and pointed at his throat. "I would advise you to do as you were originally told, and return to join the other seishi."

Miboshi was silent, debating how far Nakago would truly go. "No."

And before he even realized what was happening, Nakago had thrust forward with his blade, the tip slicing cleanly through his body. Blood spurted, and Miboshi felt the dark magics rise within him. He struggled to call upon the powers he had wielded so effortlessly over the years, but they seemed to be evading him, draining out along with his lifeblood.

Nakago was standing calmly, watching him, his sword re-sheathed. His crystal blue eyes held no hint of satisfaction or remorse. They were the cold, dead eyes of a man who has sacrificed his very being for a single goal.

They were the eyes of a man who was not so very different from himself.

The thought startled Miboshi, even as he felt his strength fading and his latest borrowed body crumpling to the ground. Perhaps his struggle to live was truly no use. Seiryuu had been summoned; his work was done; what more did he care? The words he had uttered to Nakago rang harshly within his own thoughts. He had forsaken his duty, too, committed sacrilege, strayed far from the path he had originally set out upon. It was ironic, how only in the death he had escaped for so long did this realization dawn upon him.

The vision of his wife flashed before his eyes, and he felt an odd sort of peace flow through him. He imagined her looking at him with her large, beautiful eyes filled with sorrow, and the image of that was almost as painful as the bleeding wound in his throat.

Miboshi closed his eyes, opened his heart to that vision, and felt the years of anguish melt away.

* * *

. 

Nakago sat, waiting for Yui to wake.

He had left Miboshi's corpse where it lay, another seishi fallen. Another sacrifice in his quest.

He thought about Miboshi's words, although it was not the first time he had considered such sentiments. But it had been necessary, all of it. He needed the priestess summoned to this world, and his actions had proved that the seishi did not exist merely to serve the miko. He was right in what he had said, that he was the one to draw Yui to this world, that the priestess could be subject to his whims as much as he was to hers.

Once again, he told himself that all of this had been necessary. Once she was in this world, he needed Yui to see the urgency of things. Action had to be taken. After all, nothing is achieved without sacrifice.

Nothing comes without a price.

Once Yui awoke, he would demand his true wish from her: power to rival the gods themselves, to take vengeance upon those who had slaughtered his people, to finally bring peace to a war-ravaged Kutou. After all these long, endless years of suffering, everything would finally come to and end. Everything would be his.

And the priestess...

That, he didn't know. Perhaps he could still keep her from realizing the full truth. He would need to be subtle, and quick. He would need to be convincing, but he was used to that. But it was still an unknown, what would happen between them after. Would she use her final wish to return home? Would she be devoured by the dragon god? Would she... stay?

Yui stirred, drawing Nakago's attention away from the thought. He watched as her eyes moved briefly behind closed lids before those lids opened to reveal a beautiful blue gaze filled with confusion. He watched her blink, slowly, watched as memory resurfaced and realization dawned, watched as it transformed her delicate features into a mask of sorrow and horror, grief and anger. "Tomo..." she choked on the name, "Ashitare... are they truly...?"

"Yes," Nakago nodded solemnly. Figuring it was best to get the worst news out of the way first, he added, "And Miboshi, too."

"No," Yui shook her head, tears springing to her eyes, her hands over her mouth.

"I'm afraid we were pursued, after you had fallen unconscious and I attempted to move you to safety. Miboshi followed, and died protecting you. I am sorry." The lie flowed smoothly to his lips, although in truth it was only a half-lie.

Yui continued to shake her head, the sadness overwhelming her as she buried her face against Nakago's chest, weeping. Her hands were clenched into fists, gathering the material of his shirt into harsh folds within her grasp. He brought his hands up to gently stroke her back, smooth her hair, whisper apologies in her ear. He lost track of how long he simply held her, letting her pour out her grief. Eventually she drew away from him, and he felt the loss of her warmth.

"Where are the others?" she sniffled, bringing her hand up to wipe the tears from her face, from her eyes that were swollen and rimmed with red.

"I sent them to move on ahead," Nakago told her, "I thought you would need some time to yourself." He gently raised his own hand and cupped the side of her face, his thumb wiping at the new tears that were trickling down.

"They're okay?"

"Yes, the others were not seriously wounded."

"Where are we?"

"In a clearing, not far from the... battleground."

"And the Suzaku seishi?" Yui's voice had a hard edge beneath the sorrow.

"One of them was killed. The others escaped."

"Which one?"

"The boy."

Yui lowered her eyes, picturing him in her mind. The boy. It was tragic, she thought, but it did not equal the deaths of Tomo and Ashitare and Miboshi. For the first time in her life, she felt a bitter hatred well up in her, a smoldering anger, and the intensity of those emotions frightened her. "They should pay for what they've done," she whispered.

Nakago was startled by the words, by the tone of her voice, by the hard rage glinting in her eyes. He had not expected quite this reaction, but for some odd reason, it pleased him. She was more like him than either of them had reckoned. It would make things that much easier.

And perhaps, it would help her to understand.

"They will pay," he told her, his hands still cupping her face. "You have the power of Seiryuu in your hands. Wield it, show them the dragon god's might, call down heaven's justice upon them."

Yui's emotions were cascading, and she knew it. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, her blood pumping at the fervor in Nakago's words, in his tone. Everything was a mess; what small semblance of comfort and stability she had found here in this world had been shattered to bits. They had left for Konan on a mission for peace. How could things have turned so horribly wrong in such a short time? It could not have been more than a couple of hours ago that she had seen her seishi safe and alive, riding alongside her. And now they were dead, in the blink of an eye.

Grief, anger, denial, guilt, confusion, frustration... hatred. They all vied for dominance in her heart. What was she to do? It was too much, overwhelming her, suffocating her. This was not her world, she didn't belong here. She should be back at home, safe, with Miaka, studying for their entrance exams. She shouldn't have to be here dealing with death and vengeance and love and loss. She didn't want to deal with it.

"What should I do?" her voice was small and unsteady, her eyes locked pleadingly onto Nakago, beseeching him for guidance.

He was silent, silent for so long she wondered if he even heard her at all. But he was looking at her, his gaze searching the depths of her, and she knew he was formulating the words in his mind. Finally he spoke. "There is a way. It is extreme, perhaps more than we need, but it will secure us with more certainty than anything else possibly could. Will you hear it?"

Yui gazed at the face of the man she had come to love. For some reason, it seemed so much easier to admit to herself, now. Now that three of her seishi were dead. In her mind's eye, she saw Nakago lying on that battlefield, his blood seeping from a gaping wound in his chest, as Tomo's had been. She imagined his sightless eyes -- those beautiful cerulean depths -- pointed at her, lifeless. The image sent a wave of shock and fear through her. Whatever happened, she could not let that come to pass.

"Tell me."

"Grant me the powers of the gods."

Yui's eyes widened. Another thrill of shock and fear shot through her, but for an entirely different reason. "What...?"

"Do you doubt that I could stop Konan?"

"No," Yui shook her head, "but--"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course." That said, Yui was silent, trying to sort through the jumble of thoughts his words had brought into her mind. "I don't understand. A wish like that... is that even possible?"

"There's only one way to find out." The corners of Nakago's mouth turned up in a sardonic smile.

Now her heart truly was beating at a frantic pace. Nakago had called his idea extreme, and it was certainly that. Normally, she would listen to her instincts on such a matter, but everything inside her was screaming and twisted and utterly useless. She couldn't bring herself to think, to feel, anything outside this moment. "Surely there is some other way?"

"If you have an idea, I would be glad to hear it." Nakago's tone was gentle, and he once again reached out his arms, this time to clasp both of Yui's hands in his own. "But there is little time."

Yui looked down at their entwined fingers, then looked up again at his face that was so close to her own. "What would you do?" she whispered, almost afraid of the answer.

Nakago thought for a moment, then replied. "I would not destroy Konan. I have no desire for that. But I would decimate their means for waging war; I would seal the powers of the Suzaku seishi; I would confront the Emperor and force his hand upon a treaty, lest his kingdom suffer a worse fate."

"That's all you would do? That is something you _could_ do?"

Again, that slight smile. "There's only one way to find out."

Now it was Yui's turn for silence. A cold rationality settled upon her. Something had to be done. Perhaps if she had been able to think for herself, during the battle, she could have used one of her wishes to save the lives of her seishi. But she had panicked, and been indecisive, and had unforgivably lost consciousness, and now they were dead. She couldn't let that go unpunished. Nakago was right: this was the quickest way, the surest way, if it could be done. If not, they would find another way. But it was high time this ended, and she would not put her other seishi at risk. She couldn't bear the thought of losing them, too.

"Okay," she finally whispered, a little breathlessly.

"Okay?"

"Yes, I'll make this wish. I do trust you, and... I love you." Her heart maintained it's rapid pace, and once again there was the overwhelming sensation that this was too much, too soon. But things were changing, had already changed, and with the death of her seishi hanging over her, she could not let the opportunity to let Nakago know how she felt go by. Now that the words were out of her mouth, there was no turning back.

Nakago did not reply, but leaned forward, pausing for a second, his face hovering over hers, his eyes searching hers, before his lips descended over her own. The kiss was soft and gentle, a silent promise made between the two of them. Yui wound her hands behind his neck even as Nakago placed his own hands around her waist and drew her closer. He deepened the kiss, and locked securely in his embrace, Yui felt a profound sense of safety, as if nothing could touch her while she was in his circle of protection. Her sorrow at the deaths of her companions only seemed to heighten this feeling, and she let herself drown in the kiss.

Finally, he pulled away from her, but Yui's eyes remained closed as she tried to capture the emotion, store it up to help her ward away her doubts and insecurities. She could trust Nakago. She believed in him, and he would make everything alright again.

"I love you, Yui-sama."

The words, a whispered echo of her own, caused her to snap her eyes open. Crystal met sapphire, and Yui found herself searching Nakago's gaze as if to judge his sincerity. His normally hard eyes seemed bottomless in that moment, a welling of emotions brimming in them, emotions she had never seen and couldn't hope to guess at. "You'll still mean that, after I give you the powers of the gods?" she couldn't help voicing the teasing question the moment it popped into her mind.

"Always."

Yui expected he would say something to tease her back, but his expression was solemn.

"I suppose it's best to just get it done with, then," she said, glancing down at her hands. Steeling herself, she stood, leaning slightly on Nakago for support. She took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm her swirling emotions, her racing heart. Images of Tomo sharing his past with her, Ashitare sitting by her as she prepared for the summoning ceremony, Miboshi catching her off-guard at the palace, swam into her mind. And again, there was the chilling image of Nakago lying dead in a pool of his own blood.

And then she imagined Soi and Amiboshi and Suboshi, and, strangely, Miaka. When this was over, she could go home.

Drawing strength from her memories, from her anger, from her love, she drew herself up. Reaching upwards towards the heaven, she did as Nakago asked, and called down Seiryuu's justice for her fallen seishi.

"Kaijin!"

* * *

. 

They never made it back to the library.

After Miaka, Keisuke, and Tetsuya returned home, Miaka had gone to change back into her school uniform while Keisuke attempted to explain to their parents where they had been all day. He could barely remember what story he rambled out, something about helping Miaka with a school assignment. His thoughts were completely absorbed in what was happening in the book. Fortunately, their parents did not ask too many question, and he and Tetsuya closeted themselves in his room, where they were joined by Miaka.

The three spent all of two minutes discussing a way to get back into the library when they began to read the drastic turn of events in "The Universe of the Four Gods". The Seiryuu seishi had come upon the Suzaku seishi, and, as the trio read in growing horror, the battle lines had been drawn.

They continued to read, transfixed, as the seishi fell one by one: Ashitare, Tomo, the one Suzaku seishi -- Chiriko, was his name -- and then Miboshi. Keisuke struggled to come to grips with the awful truth, laid bare for them to read.

Nakago was behind everything.

He was using Yui, lying to her. He had been plotting everything from the beginning, and Yui had fallen so surely and steadily into his trap she didn't even know herself anymore. He clenched his fists in frustration and anger, fighting the urge to beat his palms against the book. He glanced up and saw the stricken look on his sister's face, and knew that for all the helplessness he felt, what Miaka must have been feeling in that moment was much worse.

"Miaka..." he reached a hand out to touch her shoulder, but Miaka seemed frozen, rooted in shock to her spot. Her lips moved soundlessly, and what she was trying to say, Keisuke could not guess. A warning perhaps; though he could not hear her, his sister's terror-filled eyes told him more than he wanted to know.

He read on, and could only feel his horror growing as Yui stood, preparing to grant Nakago his wish. With a sudden movement, Miaka had shot to her feet, grabbing the book with her. The tears were running freely down her face her, her hands gripping the edges so tightly her knuckles were white.

"Yui-chan," she breathed, the words finally breaking out of her. "No..." Panic welled up inside her, fear for her best friend, sorrow for what she had lost, hatred towards the seishi who had killed her friends...

No, Miaka thought, shaking her head free of the thoughts and emotions radiating into her from the book. She realized with a startling clarity that she was once again sensing what Yui sensed, feeling her turmoil and raging emotions. A wild hope flared up within her, that perhaps she could warn Yui before it was too late.

"Yui-chan, NO!" Miaka screamed with all her might, hoping against hope that Yui would hear her, that she could make her realize what was happening.

The desire to save her best friend consumed her entire being, and yet, as she read the newly appearing words in the book, she realized it was too late.

There was a flash, and Miaka screamed.

It was too late for all of them.

END PART FOURTEEN

* * *

. 

Shocked? Saw it coming? Liked it? I'd love to know your thoughts.


End file.
